Caught up in the Stars
by Imperial Mint
Summary: On the night of his birth, the Kyūbi is taken by Akatsuki and Konoha is sealed away for good. Sixteen years later sees Madara searching for the one to revive the Jūbi and conquer the world and the only people in his way are Itachi and Naruto. ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Caught up in the Stars  
**Recipient:** **adaina** for itanaruswap on livejournal!  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Both ItaNaru and NaruIta  
**Word Count:** ~45,300  
**Warnings:** Mentions of underage (post puberty) as their relationship started in the past before Naruto was 16. Also, Tobi = Uchiha Madara here (without upgrades and whatnot).  
**Summary:** On the night of Naruto's birth, the Kyūbi is taken by Akatsuki and Konoha is sealed away for good. Sixteen years later sees Madara searching for the one to revive the Jūbi and conquer the world, and the only people in his way are Itachi and Naruto. The only problem is Itachi's carrying one too many secrets, Naruto's hearing voices calling to him in his sleep and all the while they need to keep their relationship a secret from their rival clans.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters hereon belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this work.  
**Author's Notes:** Well, this was originally supposed to be darker, but it seems I've failed at the darkness. I'm sorry! So failing that, I also tried to combine the Uchiha-not-approving of their relationship which… sort of works? I really don't know, but I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope that you like it!

A massive thank you needs to go to my beta (who I'll name after reveals) for her amazing work and ability to put up with me (and this) as it just grew and grew and grew. I could not have done it without her whatsoever.

**Caught up in the Stars**

**.**

"Move to the western gate!" someone shouted and Hiruzen looked over to the group of lingering villagers, their escort chūnin surrounding them protectively. He knew they were the last to leave the village and hefted the huge scroll he was carrying a little higher on his back.

If only things had been different.

Hiruzen placed himself firmly, squaring his shoulders as the Kyūbi no Yōko stared down at him. The bloodlust was shocking and he fought to keep his stance, moving to undo the seal and destroy the demon as best he could.

A blast rocketed through the village and Hiruzen was thrown back. He opened his eyes, expecting the wrath of the Kyūbi, but, instead, found that he'd been pushed to the very edge of the village, past the gates and outside. A cloak was in his direct line of vision and Hiruzen's eyes widened as Minato took a step away from him.

"Minato!" he called, desperation edging his tone.

They'd all assumed the worst when the Kyūbi had been sighted and he'd begun evacuating the village before the demon had been summoned into the heart of Konoha. They'd all assumed that Kushina had died, Minato and the baby with her, but here he was, protecting them all as was a Hokage's duty.

"I'm sorry Hiruzen-sama," Minato said and Hiruzen frowned. He was at the edge of the gate now and as he took a step forward, he encountered a barrier. Minato had sealed the entire village – himself and the Kyūbi included – and there was no way that Hiruzen would be able to get in.

"Minato!" he repeated desperately. "Don't do this."

Minato was too young. He had so much to live for (and if Minato had lived, perhaps Kushina and the baby had too) and Hiruzen couldn't just _let_him die. Hiruzen had to be the one to seal the Kyūbi, he just had to.

Except there was a seal. A seal that Hiruzen didn't know. A seal that cut Minato off from the world; a seal that would stop Hiruzen making the sacrifice.

It was all he could do to watch as Minato placed his hand on the ground and summoned something. Hiruzen's eyes widened when he recognised the white basin and watched Minato unload something – no, some_one_- from his arms and set them into the basket.

"His name is Naruto," Minato said, just loud enough for Hiruzen to hear. "Kushina was killed and he is all I have left. Please look after him."

Minato's hands moved quickly, but even so, Hiruzen knew the seal. A shinigami rose behind Minato and sealed part of the Kyūbi, shrinking him as Minato grit his teeth, heels digging into the ground in determination. He began to form another set of handseals, to seal the rest of the beast into Naruto, but a huge wave of chakra blast over them, knocking Minato over and pushing the basket away.

"It's not so easy!" a voice shouted and Hiruzen watched, pressed against the barrier, as another figure stepped between the Kyūbi and Minato. "This isn't something you can escape."

The man murmured something more before turning to the Kyūbi and forcing him down. Hiruzen watched in shock; the only man who could control such a creature had been Senju Hashirama, with Uchiha Madara following to control the Kyūbi alone. This man couldn't be Madara, he just couldn't.

As if watching a dream, Hiruzen could do nothing as the man – Madara? – sealed the Kyūbi himself. It was a basic sealing technique, made to last only for a short while, but the pot vanished a moment later and Madara turned to Minato, face completely covered in a menacing mask.

The shinigami was beginning to fade and Hiruzen knew Minato had almost no time left. Even though he had failed to seal the rest of the Kyūbi, Minato had still protected the entire village and he would forever be a hero because of it.

Instead of launching to attack Madara, Minato moved to the side, a blur even without the Hiraishin. He discarded the sealing basket and picked the crying baby up, holding him to his chest tenderly. Minato's breathing was beginning to labour and Hiruzen knew that just standing up would be almost too much of an effort, but Minato was determined to save his son.

The barrier weakened for a moment, just enough time for Minato to run to Hiruzen and pass Naruto through. The baby was warm and wriggling in his arms and Hiruzen looked back to Minato in alarm as he fortified the seal, evidently intending to trap Madara inside of Konoha after his death.

And then he fell to the ground, eyes closed and a smile on his face. Namikaze Minato had fallen in battle, but had died protecting his beloved village and son. Hiruzen looked to Madara in triumph, but his gut twisted as the air around Madara rippled and spiralled until there was nothing left.

He almost fell to his knees and despaired. Minato's sacrifice had been for naught, Madara had taken the Kyūbi and the seal over the village had held. Konoha was a wasteland now and they would have to find their own way until they could find a way to undo the seal.

Naruto wriggled in Hiruzen's arms, grizzling with his eyes shut tight. He was unaware of how much his life had changed in the space of a few hours and Hiruzen felt a pain in his heart for the loss of Naruto's parents. He could barely process their deaths and when his mind drifted to the thought of the others who had been at the birth… Hiruzen tried not to think of Biwako.

"Come on, Naruto," he said, smiling at the baby. Naruto paused in his grizzling and turned towards Hiruzen, mouth opening and closing. The poor child was no doubt starving by now and Hiruzen wasted no time in moving out.

Shinobi cluttered the forest, but they simply fell into step with Hiruzen as he walked through the forest. They knew of Konoha's sealing and the message had been passed through the ranks. No one mentioned the Yondaime or the baby in Hiruzen's arms and Naruto remained silent, letting the world take its shape around him.

"Like our ancestor clans the Senju and Uchiha," Hiruzen began when he reached the point the entire village had gathered. "We will return to the forests until we can return to our village."

There were murmurs, and Hiruzen knew some were directed to the identity of the child he was still holding, but he ignored them. Their will of fire would not be crushed, even if they had to live in the forests surrounding Konohagakure. They would protect their village with love and wait for the moment they could return.

**.**

Sixteen years was a long time. Sarutobi Hiruzen, leader of the Senju clan, sighed heavily and paced the inside of his tent. Sixteen years could change even the most kind-hearted person into a monster, but somehow he had managed to hold onto his sanity.

He hadn't taken up the mantle of Hokage again. The village of Konoha was needed in order for him to be a Hokage and she was still inaccessible. They had tried everything – from counter seals to blood oaths and from force to pleading. Minato's dying wish had been upheld and the seal remained intact, something that one could argue had brought terrible misfortune, while others argued it had been a blessing.

The biggest change had been the regression of Konoha. It was perhaps overdue (things had been restless for years now), but the Uchiha clan had separated, claiming that they would be the ones to unseal Konoha and take it for themselves. Wherever Senju went, Uchiha followed. And wherever Uchiha went, Senju followed.

Of course their clans were more than simply 'Uchiha' and 'Senju'. Konoha had become diverse over the years and the inhabitants had chosen who they wanted to side with. Both sides were vast, spanning out in the areas that surrounded Konohagakure, and while they largely kept to themselves (when possible), skirmishes couldn't be helped.

Hiruzen rubbed his eyes. Two prodigies, like Madara and Izuna, had risen up quickly. Itachi and Sasuke, though anyone who faced both of them and lived to tell the tale always concluded that Itachi's skills were superior to Sasuke's, were feared in equal measure, no matter if you were a shinobi or otherwise. They were as famous as a shinobi could get and even Hiruzen had to admit they deserved it.

It was strange though. Hiruzen could remember the pale face of Itachi as the war had waged around them and could see Sasuke as a newborn in his mother's arms. The memory he had matched nothing of the stories that came flooding in and it was hard to believe that, had they been in another life, another time, those children would have been under his care.

It didn't do well to think of the past, Hiruzen thought. The past contained too many mistakes and he had other things to think of.

There was no one in the Senju clan who could go head-to-head with Itachi and Sasuke. Yes there were those who could fight them (and perhaps outmatch them), but there was no one for the Senju what Itachi and Sasuke were for the Uchiha. Asuma, his son, had no inclination to topple the world, instead furthering the clan's connection to the Fire Country though the Twelve Guardians, and the only other family member in the shinobi business was his grandson

Perhaps in a few years Konohamaru could be great, but they didn't have a few years. Konohamaru was too young and there was no one else who could bear the Will of Fire to take back their village.

Though that wasn't strictly true. Hiruzen reached for his pipe and lit it, inhaling lightly. There was another, though that one believed himself to be a lowly orphan for obvious reasons. If his parentage was discovered, there would be outcry for him to _do_something when there was nothing that could be done.

Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. He'd been born on a terrible day and Hiruzen had never quite forgotten the weight of the baby that had been passed to him back when Minato had sealed the village.

Naruto knew nothing. He, like the rest of the population, had no idea that the Kyūbi had been taken by the Akatsuki. He was just a normal boy, though more of an outcast and darker character than Hiruzen would have liked for Minato's boy, but that couldn't be helped. Living in the forests was hard, even harder still when you were alone.

Hiruzen set his pipe down and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long while before anyone had seen true potential in Naruto and it was one of many things Hiruzen regretted. Perhaps if they'd given Naruto a little more attention, trained him more and supported him, he would be less uncaring and less of the failure Hiruzen had made.

"You only get that look on your face when you think of Naruto," a voice commented and Hiruzen turned to his former student.

"That difficult student of yours," Hiruzen commented lightly. Jiraiya had been there to succeed where he had failed, seeing the talent plain and outright in Naruto and plucking him up and away. He'd taken Naruto to see the world and it had done wonders, though the vices had also increased.

"He'll be back in a few days." Jiraiya smiled. "We went to Myōbokuzan this time and he's mastered senjutsu."

Hiruzen's eyes widened. "Without Shima and Fukasaku?" he asked, incredulously. At Jiraiya's nod, he shook his head in amazement.

How had he ever overlooked Naruto? Yes he had been busy, but that was no excuse.

"I would like to see him when he's finished…" Hiruzen's mouth twitched, "de-stressing."

Jiraiya gave a bark of laughter and nodded. "So that's what we're calling it these days," he muttered and Hiruzen watched him leave, wondering why nothing was ever easy and why even Naruto hadn't been the one who could free Konoha from her stasis.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes again. Naruto would be back in a few days and, this time, Hiruzen needed to have a stern talk. It was past the time for Naruto to hide away in the dark, whether he liked it or not. Naruto was one of the best shinobi they had and Hiruzen had left him alone too long. It was time for Naruto to join then fully, to step amongst his peers rather than slip past them.

Easier said than done, of course. Especially considering Naruto's favoured past times were considered the biggest vices to a shinobi.

**.**

Naruto grunted in frustration when his cock slipped out as he shifted his hips. The man below him shifted himself at the loss before tipping his head back in glee as Naruto readjusted them, slipping back inside and leaning over his sweaty torso.

"Hah," he whispered softly into a flushed ear, kissing along a sharp jaw and flicking his tongue lightly over slight stubble. "So good."

His partner said nothing, but the hands gripping the bed sheets spoke volumes. The room was already hot and musty and the sheets had been ripped from the bed long ago. They pooled half on the bed and half on the floor, but there was plenty to grab. Naruto moved his hands until his palms covered the set clinging to the bed and he moved from jaw to mouth, kissing sloppily before he increased his pace and straightened up.

"That's it," he muttered, voice low as he stared down at his partner – his prize. It was a game they played and Naruto supported a muscled leg as he thrust, kissing calves and running his hands absently over inner thighs.

"For fuck's sake," the man below him said, practically growling. "You call this fucking?"

It was as much of a beg as Naruto was going to receive and he lowered the leg to the bed, leaning down once more and moving faster, deeper, more, more, more, more-

Naruto came first, but he kept moving slowly, closing his eyes at the oversensitivity. It felt good, so good, to be able to lose the stress he'd carried around the past few weeks and he opened his eyes slightly as he felt his partner's hand move, jacking himself off and coming quickly.

"Twenty minutes," Naruto announced, refusing to back off just yet. "Twenty minutes and then again?"

Strong hands pushed him back and Naruto smiled slightly as he slid out, come trickling from the pink hole.

"Twenty-five," his partner shot back, wincing and reaching for the table beside the bed, grabbing a handful of tissues and wiping himself. "And I demand a proper bath after that."

Naruto smiled warmly, taking extra tissues that were offered and cleaning himself up a little. He was almost tempted to leave some of the come on his stomach, just to be annoying, but it was cooling and felt pretty disgusting.

"Such high maintenance," Naruto muttered as he fell back onto the bed, fluffing one of the squashed pillows and tucking it under his head as he rolled onto his side. "But that's what I get for fucking a celebrity I suppose."

"I'm not a celebrity," came the reply and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I suppose so. But you can't deny that you don't have a fanclub. Oh Itachi-sama," Naruto said in a whimpering voice. "Please use my uterus to spawn the next generation of Uchiha babies!"  
Itachi rolled his eyes and moved to face Naruto.

"Never happened," he said softly. "And besides, there's only one person I'd be interested in 'spawning' with, if it were possible."

He moved forwards quickly, biting Naruto's lip before kissing him awkwardly. Their noses bumped, but Naruto simply pulled him closer and rolled them over, lying astride Itachi instead.

"Such a disgrace," Naruto muttered as he pulled back, wiping his mouth with his fingers. "No one would admit it even if they knew, but you're a disgrace to your clan."

Words about the Uchiha clan were always able to provoke Itachi, no matter how well he tried to hide it. He usually didn't bother around Naruto anymore and Naruto smiled in satisfaction as the Sharingan flickered to life. Any Uchiha was dangerous with their Sharingan, but Itachi's was even more deadly than anyone realised.

Naruto knew the story because Itachi had told him. It was a strange thing to talk about, but Naruto had seen the mangekyō and been curious. He might have threatened to spread word of Itachi's skills, but that was neither here nor there.

He had acquired the eyes willingly after a clash between their clans that left Shimura Danzō and Uchiha Shisui dead. No one knew why or how, but Naruto had since learnt that Shisui had forced his eyes on Itachi and given him the mangekyō, an invaluable advantage that Itachi kept hidden (almost completely) from the living.

"If you cared more for your clan, you'd understand my feelings," Itachi said, piercing stare never leaving Naruto.

"I do care for them," Naruto protested, lowering himself a little. Itachi's neck bent at an awkward angle so he kissed his chest gently, lying his head down as he scooted his body back onto the bed. "Just not for their opinions of me. Sarutobi-jii-jii knows I'm out here fucking myself to sleep and he doesn't give a shit."

Naruto saw the slight twitch in Itachi's fingers and he grabbed them quickly, frowning.

"Don't start that again. He doesn't know it's always you I see and Ero-sennin hasn't made him think otherwise." He linked his fingers with Itachi's, sighing. "Not that Ero-sennin knows who you are, but at least he knows it's just one person."

Itachi was silent and Naruto looked at him. The Sharingan had faded, but Naruto didn't mourn its passing too much. He felt desire curling in his stomach and knew that their rest time was almost up.  
"And if I was a disgrace," Naruto said softly, "at least I'm not a public one."

Predictably, Itachi said nothing. He never did when Naruto talked of his place- the place he had made for himself – in the Senju clan. He had fought to stay hidden, not caring about the intricacies of the clan or the desire to regain a barren village. So what if a man had sealed it to defend them? It was just a place and Naruto believed that it didn't matter where you lived, but it was the people who made the proper home. He'd never bothered himself with the village for they'd never bothered themselves with him. Only Jiraiya had, but Jiraiya roamed the lands and while he'd made it clear he loved Konoha, he was more like Naruto than anyone else.

In other words, he understood.

Something darted through the window and Naruto let himself be pushed back as Itachi let his crow summon land on his arm. It stared at Naruto with beady eyes before vanishing, splitting and drifting into Itachi's eyes, obviously imparting its message.

Itachi sighed and slipped from the bed. That wasn't a good sign for their next round of sex.

"A search party has already been ordered out," Itachi explained, voice regretful. "Though it's a little welcome as you've worn me out."

Naruto smiled and slid from the bed. The tip of his cock was a little sore, but it wasn't that often that he won their mock battles and he'd been planning to make the most of the deal. Still, being found by the Uchiha clan wasn't on Naruto's list to-do list and he followed Itachi out of the room and into the adjacent bathroom, thankful they had had the foresight to warm the large bath up before.

They both washed quickly and then slipped into the indoor onsen, stretching aching muscles and relaxing in the water. They couldn't stay for long. Itachi's crow was the first line of defence and warned them when Itachi's clan made the decision to move out rather than when they were close. It was a method that had taken a few near-misses to perfect, but it worked. Eventually, no matter how long it took, Itachi would be tracked down and Naruto knew his presence wouldn't be welcomed.

At least no one from the Senju clan came looking for Naruto. Jiraiya respected his privacy (hell he practically cheered their antics on) and no one else came close to caring. The only other person who might be interested was the Senju leader, but he couldn't up and leave the clan to search for a nobody.

Naruto moved to Itachi's side, settling his arms over the back of the onsen. Itachi spared him a look before sinking deeper into the water.

"I had hoped they'd lay off the search parties for an extra day," Naruto said lightly. Itachi looked at him again and he continued. "I didn't want to go back to Senju until tomorrow, but I suppose it can't be helped."

"Whether or not you want to be there," Itachi began, "it's the best place for you."

It was an old argument between them and one of the many reasons they kept their relationship purely sexual. Yes they talked, but neither of them expected more than sex or perhaps a willing ear from the other. It worked, had worked for years, but that didn't mean it was harmonious most of the time. Itachi had differing views to what the Senju clan should be to Naruto, just as Naruto had different ideas on what Uchiha should be to Itachi.

"Sarutobi-jii-jii will be surprised to see me," Naruto muttered with a smile. He'd never arrived just after Jiraiya and the old man would be shocked that Naruto had returned so early.

Naruto soaked a little longer after Itachi had left the room. It wasn't often he got to experience such luxuries. Despite outward appearances, Jiraiya worked him hard, uncaring for the excuses that Naruto would make to everyone else. He trained Naruto because he saw the potential and it was his ruthless digging that had helped Naruto to master senjutsu.

He didn't bother to dress when he emerged from the bathroom. A towel around his waist was all he needed with Itachi around and he'd soon change after Itachi left.

"I'll see you soon," Itachi said as he shrugged on a dark cloak. The Uchiha crest stamped on the back of his clothing was hidden from sight, away from prying eyes and those who would seek to harm the pride of the Uchiha clan.

"I'll beat you again in our fight next time," Naruto said with a smile. They didn't fight to gain control of the sex, but it was part of their foreplay. Itachi and Naruto were both skilled fighters and there was nothing like a fight to get the blood pumping. They would test each other's moods and skills on that day and they decide mutually who would 'top' and who would 'bottom' and the winner usually had first picks on what they wanted.

It wasn't often that Naruto had won (though it wasn't as if he hadn't loved the sex), but there was an even sweeter taste of accomplishment he felt knowing that he had beaten Itachi before they fucked.  
Itachi looked over his shoulder, a brief smile on his lips.

"I look forward to it," he said, and then he was gone, leaving Naruto cross-legged on the freshly made bed. Itachi must have smartened it up as he was changing and Naruto lay back on it, ignoring the scent of sweat and sex that clung to it.

He lay there for a while, wondering what it was all worth. Naruto didn't have any goals in life and yet now he had power. What use was the power when he cared for naught? He didn't want to use it to unseal Konoha (and Sarutobi had tried him, worked him for a week through various seals and blood work before finally admitting that Naruto really wasn't anything special), didn't want to go against the Uchiha and he most certainly didn't want to use it against Ame.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, wondering if he just cared that little bit more then would he have fallen in love with Itachi by now? He cared for him to an extent, but it was mainly respect and lust, far from love. Naruto had had this conversation in his head so many times and there had never been an answer. He didn't expect one now, but sometimes Naruto wished that he could feel something, that he_could_care about something.

Time began to pass and Naruto changed into his clothes. Despite not wanting to be noticed, Naruto had never shied away from the colour orange and it decked part of his jumpsuit. He gave the room one last look before he left, ignoring the whispering in his head, the voice that was calling to him.

He simply didn't care.

**.**

"Nii-san!" a voice called and Itachi crouched low on his landing, turning around and straightening himself. "You're finally back!"

Itachi ignored his father's heavy stare on his back and nodded, shrugging his cloak off and folding it as he walked into the Uchiha clan's grounds. Sasuke was, predictably, already waiting for him after being refused out on the search party team.

"Where did you go this time?" Sasuke asked, falling into stride with Itachi as they walked back to their family home. It was a modest house and marked Fugaku as head of the clan.

"Nowhere interesting," Itachi replied, ignoring the deep frown on his father's face as he passed them. Itachi knew he would be facing (another) lecture, but he'd sit through it like all the others just for the days he could escape from the pressures of the Uchiha clan and do something for himself.

Well, himself _and_Naruto, if he was going to be technical.

"You always say that," Sasuke muttered, looking down with a crinkled brow. Itachi might love Sasuke, but he wasn't going to divulge the saucy details of his sex life, no matter the circumstances. Even if said sex life had to be carried out in uttermost secret due to the rivalry of their clans and Itachi's status as one of the Uchiha 'celebrities', as Naruto put it.

"It's always true," Itachi retorted, smiling ever so slightly.

They entered their home and Sasuke was instantly pulled away by their mother, Mikoto sparing a glance for Itachi that spoke of fussing after Fugaku was done with him.

"Come," Fugaku said and Itachi followed him to the securest room in the entire clan's compound. It was dug deep into the ground and supported on all sides by thick stone. The markings of their clan stamped the walls and Fugaku took his place at the head of the room while Itachi sat before him, demure and the image of a perfect son.

"We were supposed to discuss your marriage contract yesterday," Fugaku said and Itachi kept his eyes low. "Instead I found that you'd already left, vanished into thin air as you regularly do."

No one knew where Itachi went all the time and he was thankful for that. Not all of his 'invisible' visits were to Naruto though, but they were the ones that were most hidden. They were the ones that were most important, even if it was just sex.

"Act your age," Fugaku scolded. "I was married by your age and it's time you did your duty for the clan."

"I do my duty every day," Itachi said respectfully, calmly. There was always a risk of letting his mangekyō slip when he was in the presence of fellow Sharingan users, even more so when he let his temper get to him. "I've become strong to protect our clan."

And here Itachi was playing a careful game. Only Naruto knew how much he despised fighting the endless rivalry between Uchiha and Senju, yet Naruto only knew because they both shared the same thoughts. There was no sense in fighting over an abandoned village – an abandoned patch of land – when the people were thriving. No one seemed to understand that aside from a handful of people.

"You're skimping on your clan duties Itachi," Fugaku said, voice sharp. He was angered by Itachi's constant vanishing acts and the only thing that had kept his mouth shut until now was that Itachi had never run away as blatantly as he had yesterday.

"I'm merely redirecting my efforts," Itachi retorted and he clenched his jaw as Fugaku angered further. It had been a misjudgement to speak those words, but they were in the air now and there was nothing Itachi could do to snatch them back.

"Your name might be known throughout the shinobi world, but when you're a part of this clan, you act like it." Fugaku's eyes flashed dangerously and Itachi knew his father was only just holding back his Sharingan. Unlike a lot of dojutsu, the Sharingan was directly linked with emotions and anything strong the user felt could bring out the bloodlimit. It was something Itachi had experienced frequently with Naruto, but his father had never lost control before.

"You will marry and father children," Fugaku snapped, leaving no room for Itachi to argue. "As the next head of the clan, you have an image to uphold and a path to follow."

"And if I die?" Itachi asked, voice low. The Sharingan flared to life in his father's eyes and Itachi let his come to life. It was a challenge, not a physical one, but a fight nonetheless. He had to meet every challenge his father threw at him or there would be no place for him in the clan.

"You have plenty of cousins who are strong enough to continue on the Uchiha name." Itachi's eyes narrowed. It was as he'd expected.

"Not Sasuke?" His voice was sharp and he could feel his power swell. He was more powerful than Fugaku by far, but battling this far under the ground could cause damage to the above land, something Itachi wanted to avoid at all costs.

"That's right," Fugaku mused. "If you had been here yesterday, you would have heard the announcement."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, feigning indifference.

"Madara-sama volunteered to privately teach Sasuke in the hopes that he will achieve the ultimate mangekyō Sharingan." Fugaku's lips turned into a grim line. "Though he has acknowledged it will never be perfected in the same manner the mangekyō became eternal in the past."

So it was exactly as Itachi had thought; exactly how Nagato had told him. Madara was making his move already.

"I should hope not," Itachi muttered, ever grateful that he had kept his mangekyō hidden from everyone. If Madara knew he had already achieved the level, there was no doubt that he would trap Itachi and take his eyes. Itachi couldn't be bent to Madara's will, but Sasuke – younger and far more impressionable – could easily be pushed and pulled into exactly what Madara's plans needed.

"As he will be studying under Madara-sama, he does not have the same clan obligations as you do." Fugaku looked at Itachi. "It is an extreme honour for Sasuke and the clan; the least you could do is show up for clan meetings."

It was like a slap in the face, but Itachi remained passive and forced his Sharingan to fade. Everything was balancing on a precarious tilt right now and he needed to stay aware and track everything.

"Forgive me," Itachi asked softly, bowing his head to his father. "It was arrogant of me to assume I could miss an obligation and I will endeavour that it is an action I will never repeat."

The words satisfied Fugaku – though there was still a hint of mistrust – and Itachi was permitted to leave. His mother fussed over him for a moment before allowing Itachi to go to his room and change before dinner.

When in his room, Itachi unsealed his travelling bags from his travelling scrolls and slipped a book from them. He then resealed the book into a red scroll, tucking it under his pillow for later. He'd re-read the information he'd gathered before bed, but for now he had to play the perfect son.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Itachi noticed that his father switched between looking at Sasuke with pride and then to him with narrowed eyes, as if he couldn't fathom anything that Itachi did. Mikoto diffused some of the tension with talk of her day and catching Itachi up on what he had missed while Sasuke frowned down at his meal. Itachi could literally see the questions he was holding back and knew he would be in for a long answering session soon.

"Excuse me," a voice called from the welcome hall and all four of them turned in surprise. The voice was familiar and Fugaku practically leapt from his seat to welcome their visitor.

He returned with a masked man in tow and Sasuke brightened a little instantly, standing and bowing.

"Madara-sensei," he said respectfully and Mikoto also paid her respects before it was Itachi's turn.

"There's no need," Madara said hastily as Itachi stood slowly. At least one thing hadn't changed between them at least. "If you'll forgive me, Fugaku-san, I was wondering if I could borrow your eldest for a short while?"

The request surprised everyone bar Itachi, and Sasuke looked at Itachi with something akin to outrage. It was to be expected; Sasuke clearly felt threatened now that Itachi was back and would be speaking to Madara. He had no idea that Itachi would never dream of studying under him and despised him with everything he had.

"Of course Madara-sama," Fugaku said quickly when he'd recovered from the slight pause. "Take as long as you need."

He shot Itachi a look, a warning, and Itachi nodded to keep him happy. His 'talk' with Madara would be anything but respectful and he knew his father (and most of the Uchiha clan) would hate him for his relationship with Madara.

They left the house and returned to Madara's tent. It was perched on the edge of the plot, insignificant yet heavily protected. Madara let the seals free just so Itachi could pass through and then reactivated them, blocking out sound and sight of the outside world. In this little green tent – so unlike the more permanent huts of most other members – no one could hear or see them. It was perfect for privacy.

"There was no Akatsuki meeting yesterday," Madara commented as he sat down, gesturing for Itachi to take a chair for himself. He did so, sitting opposite Madara with a table between them.

"No," Itachi agreed. "I indulged myself instead."

Madara laid his mask on the table and smiled widely.

"Of course," he said. "Though I believe your father told you of my plans for Sasuke?"

Itachi didn't rise to the bait. He simply nodded as Madara sat back in satisfaction.

"It's regrettable that he won't be able to achieved the mangekyō in the same way that I did, but I'm sure we will find a way around it." Madara's smile dropped a little, his gaze sharpening.

"I never took you to be someone so careless. Shaming your father by skipping your clan duties, disappearing when there is no reason to for personal urges…" Madara shook his head. "You're a disgrace to the name Uchiha."

Itachi said nothing and Madara laughed. "Of course I prefer you as a disgrace to that name. After what this clan did to me, it is what they deserve. I know you feel the same way and that is why I am proud to call you my kin, unlike the rest of this disgusting clan."

"And yet you take on a student from the very clan you loathe," commented Itachi, shaking his head at the absurdity. "Despite your intention, I still believe it will be a good experience. No matter the teacher, I have faith in that Sasuke will learn what he can from you."

Silence greeted Itachi's words and he sighed softly. Confrontations with Madara were never easy and he hated them. He hated the silence they brought more and he almost burnt with the urge to say – do – something.

"Have you had any luck finding the right container?" Madara asked then and Itachi looked up, his Sharingan flaring to life. So Madara had been aware of his private goal? Why had he waited this long before mentioning it, unless he had discovered Naruto and assumed Itachi was keeping him close because he was 'the one'?

"Not so far," Itachi said truthfully. "There is no one who is suited to control the chakra from all nine bijū. What you are asking for is impossible."

"Still you went looking when you discovered the reason I was looking for people." Madara smiled, kindly, though it looked so bitter on his face. "But you can rest in the knowledge that I have found that one."

Fear began to slip cool and dangerous through Itachi's body. He couldn't mean…

"With the right guidance and training, Sasuke will be the perfect container. He will take all nine bijū and combine them to form the Jūbi and the Akatsuki will be able to spread our peace over the world." Madara looked at Itachi calmly. "I know our goals differ and that you plans don't see eye to eye with the rest of the Akatsuki's, but I suppose it's true of all members."

Lounging back on his chair, Madara looked comfortable, but Itachi could feel his annoyance and defensiveness thrown up like a wall between them.

"It will end the war that plagues us all," Madara said softly and Itachi closed his eyes.

It wasn't only the people of Konoha who had become shadows of their former selves when the village had been sealed. The entire shinobi world had suffered, Madara and the Akatsuki cultivating the mistrust over the world. The Akatsuki were the ones with all the power now, the ones with all nine bijū and they had made sure the world would be ready for their war.

Itachi had joined the organisation years ago, when he'd first acquired the mangekyō. It had been Shisui who had warned him of its existence and of Madara's hand in it all. Itachi had always been aware of Madara, never trusting him like the rest of the clan did, and it was with good reason. Madara hated his clan, with the exception of Itachi (and perhaps Sasuke now) for what they'd done to him in the past.

"There will be a meeting next week," Madara said as he stood, Itachi following at the sign of dismissal. "The Akatsuki will be informed of Sasuke's role and he will learn about us."

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly. "You intend to make him a member?" he asked, but Madara shook his head with a smile.

"He is strong, true, but he does not have the mentality for the Akatsuki. He cares too much for his foolish clan." Madara paused, clasping Itachi's shoulder as he moved to undo the seals with his other hand. "Though you may not share my ideals, you are not loyal to the entire clan. It's something we have in common and that kind of person is someone I can work with."

It wasn't quite a compliment and not quite an insult. It had unnerved Itachi when Madara had first mentioned that he felt he could work with Itachi, but he'd soon overcome his shock and worked with it. Madara allowed him a degree of freedom compared to the other clan members and it was Madara's weight that counted. While they didn't interact in public (aside from now, a meeting that would unsettle his family no doubt), Madara's whispers spread far and wide.

"I shall be returning home now," Itachi said. "Shall I provide a cover story for our conversation?"

A nod was all Itachi received before he left the tent, making straight back home. Dinner had been cleared away, but everyone was still settled at the table, a tense silence draped over them.

"I'm home," Itachi called before he met them and scanned over the angered scowl on Sasuke's face and the worried furrow in his mother's before meeting his father's cool stare.

"What did Madara-sama need to discuss with you?" Fugaku asked sharply and Itachi knew why. They'd all accepted that Sasuke was the one to be trained. He was far easier than Itachi as to read and there would be no back-stabbing schemes when Sasuke was the one training for the ultimate power.

"He wanted to ask me a few questions on Sasuke's skills and personality. Nothing too invasive, but he didn't want to inconvenience the clan head with such a trivial matter." The lie slipped from Itachi's mouth easily and Fugaku bought it because he wanted to. Mikoto smiled warmly too, but the scowl remained on Sasuke's face.

"I'll be in my room," Itachi said quietly and he was allowed to leave. It was late and he would be put back on the mission rota tomorrow. Due to his skill, it would be hard work, but it was simply part of life.

It didn't take long for footsteps to approach the door of Itachi's room. Sasuke entered without knocking and Itachi paused in unpacking his bags, hands folding clothes, to look at him with disinterest.

"Why did you lie to mother and father?" he asked and Itachi set his clothes on the ground, shifting around until he could look at Sasuke.

"Why do you think that? I assure you that it was only the truth." In a way, they had talked about Sasuke's skills and personality, though it had been in relation to the Akatsuki.

"I'm not an idiot Itachi," Sasuke said and Itachi inclined his head in agreement. "You always do this; vanish without a trace and only come back when a search party is finally dispatched. You never tell anyone where you go or what you do and you always lie afterwards and say it's not important."

There was nothing Itachi could say so he remained silent.

"Why do you have to lie so much?" Sasuke said, shaking his head.

They had always been close. Itachi loved Sasuke more than anyone else, despite one perhaps. He would do anything for Sasuke and it was for that reason that he kept the Akatsuki a secret. The Akatsuki were dangerous and he had hoped to keep it a secret for as long as possible (before war broke) before Sasuke found out. Sasuke had been dragged into it now though and would likely be paraded before the organisation as their 'hope'.

"It's not a lie. You wouldn't be interested in what I do." Itachi smiled, but he knew it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Besides, you didn't tell me that Madara-sama was interested in teaching you." Itachi had almost forgotten to tag '-sama' to the end of Madara's name and that certainly would have raised a question he couldn't bluff out of.

"You're never here, so how could you know what would interest me or not?" Sasuke snapped back and Itachi frowned slightly, not expecting the outburst. Had his actions really affected Sasuke that much?

"I'm sure you'll have things you don't want to talk about when you enter your new training." Itachi hated to cut Sasuke short, but it was getting late and he wanted to look through the information he'd gathered before bed. "I need to rest now."

Sasuke left the room after shaking his head. Itachi sighed before finishing folding his clothes and changing for bed. He felt his father's disapproving stare on his shoulders as he went to brush his teeth, but Fugaku didn't approach him so Itachi ignored him. They would never see on the same level and it annoyed Itachi how Fugaku thought he had claim over his son. There were bigger things going on than just the Uchiha clan, but Fugaku only rarely bothered himself about anything but the family. Very short sighted, especially when a war was about to fall down on them all.

He climbed under his futon covers and pulled the scroll he'd stashed away earlier. It was the scroll that Itachi used to track down potential candidates who could control the chakra of the nine bijū, though all of them had proved to be unsuitable. None of them had been strong enough, in character or physical power, and Itachi knew his personal goal to be fruitless. Still, he had to try before Madara infected his brother and destroyed Sasuke; there was more at stake now than ever.

There were a few more people on the list that Itachi could try to track down before and after the Akatsuki meeting next week. None of them brought hope to Itachi's mind, but it was worth a try. There was no hope that Sasuke would go against Madara's wishes, even if he knew it would lead to war. It was the only weakness Sasuke had, but it was a terrible one, one that could end the world if led in the right direction.

He resealed the book and tucked it away again, rolling onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes. Itachi would also need to get in contact with Naruto, so they could meet again next week. Usually the gaps between their meetings were longer as neither was willing to risk it (well, Itachi wasn't willing to risk leaving so much), but it was unavoidable. He'd be out of the clan's grounds anyway and after that Itachi knew Fugaku would place him under heavy watch so that he couldn't leave the clan for a long while.

Itachi sighed and tried to clear his mind of Madara and Sasuke. It was hard, but then his thoughts turned to Naruto and it became even harder to sleep. Given time, Itachi believed Naruto could grow to care about the people and the community, but it was as if something was missing. Though he wouldn't admit it, he'd grown to love Naruto, despite Naruto's lack of care and compassion for his people. Deep down, Itachi could see that he loved his clan (why else would he keep going back, keep training to become stronger, no matter what he claimed), but Naruto would never admit it.

He smiled at the thought of how he had woken this morning – Naruto sprawled over him, the sun streaming through the window – and Itachi began to settle into sleep. He had more than his family and strangers to fight for; he also had Naruto.

**.**

Sarutobi's eyebrows were high on his forehead when Naruto entered and he only just managed to hold back a laugh.

"You should see your face," he said instead, smiling widely as Sarutobi set down his pipe. "It's not hard to believe that I'd come back early is it?"

Of course, Naruto _had_intended to spend the day sleeping, eating and fucking (not necessarily in that order), but the Uchiha clan had (once again) thwarted his plans. Sarutobi didn't need to know any of that, though, and Naruto simply smiled, rocking back on his heels.

"Jiraiya mentioned that you had completed sennin training," Sarutobi said gravely and Naruto's eyes narrowed, smile fading instantly.

"I did," he replied neutrally, tilting his head to the side. "What of it?"

Sarutobi picked his pipe up again, unable to hide the trembling in his hands. Age was getting to him, Naruto knew, but he'd still be able to protect the clan, without a doubt. He hadn't become a Hokage of Konoha for nothing and he cared for his people. Naruto had seen what care could do to a person and never wanted to cross someone with a cause they truly believed in.

Compared to them, what did Naruto have?

"For someone so uncaring, you go to tremendous lengths," Sarutobi commented and Naruto felt his hackles rise. Though his tone wasn't mocking, Sarutobi knew well that Naruto didn't like talking about his lack of feeling.

"You must be tired," he said suddenly and dismissed Naruto, gaining a promise that Naruto would visit for a longer talk the next day.

It was already late evening and Naruto decided to return to his home, a nondescript flat in one of the outer apartment blocks. The buildings of the Senju clan were made from wood, out of the forest itself, something that had taken months to complete. It rang true of their clan line though, a throwback to Senju Hashirama and his mokuton.

His apartment was mostly empty. It had basic furniture and a few furnishings (pictures that Jiraiya had forced him to take, though he was, admittedly, happy in them), but it had never been a home to Naruto. He was most at home on the road with Jiraiya or Itachi, though he would never admit that to either of them.

His bed was soft and Naruto smiled as he climbed into the sheets, dressed down to his boxers and sleeping cap pulled from under his pillow. It was a secret not even Itachi knew of, the sleeping cap he kept when he was with the Senju. He'd always had it, couldn't remember where he'd got it from, and it was a habit that he'd wear it in Konoha.

Naruto fell asleep with ease, but, like almost every night for the past few weeks, he was able to open his eyes in an entire new world.

_Naruto_

Naruto grit his teeth. For the past few weeks, sleep had been anything but restful. Whenever his body would fade into unconsciousness, Naruto would be brought to this strange world, a blank, deserted place. Someone – no, some _things_- would call to him and he had little choice but to try and find them.

_Naruto, you are needed…_

The voice changed, as it always did, overlapping with the first. Between the first time he had heard the and now, Naruto had tried everything he could think of. He'd tried running through the dry grass of this world, tried to use ninjutsu to transport himself and even tried to summon Gamabunta to help him. Nothing had worked – though that made sense. It was Naruto's soul that was in this world, not his body.

Still, something kept calling him.

"Why me?" Naruto asked, not for the first time. He didn't know why the voices need him, but he knew it wasn't just a passing whim. They needed him for something, something big and important, and for once in his life, Naruto _wanted_to help.

It was always the same though. No matter how hard he tried or how hard he fought, Naruto could never see the faces of those calling to him.

"What can I do?" he shouted and a wind whipped up around him. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to hear the voices calling out for him above the howling wind, but they had fallen silent, as they always did.

Eventually the world let Naruto go and he opened his eyes to his apartment. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, not fully revived, but enough that he could manage a meeting with Sarutobi. It would be tough work – Naruto knew his status in Senju had to have changed now he knew senjutsu and Sarutobi would want that – but he would survive it.

Though Sarutobi hadn't specified a time, Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that the old man wouldn't be expecting him at this hour. It wasn't exactly early, but Sarutobi's image of Naruto was a drunken, lecherous man who slacked off where he could. Naruto didn't exactly care what he was thought of as, but he didn't care to add to the image.

Sarutobi was still in his sleepwear when Naruto asked to enter his home. He was granted permission and Sarutobi smiled at him, pipe between his lips as he walked through the room to sit at his kitchen table.

"I apologise for the informality of it all," he said, but Naruto shook his head. This talk would be a tricky one without adding stuffy surroundings to it.

"It's fine Jii-jii," Naruto replied, sitting at the table with his legs outstretched. "I'm not bothered by it."

Sarutobi smiled, letting out a puff of smoke before he set his hands down, pipe cradled in them.

"I want... no, I need to tell you some important things." Sarutobi's voice was clear and Naruto knew they were getting right to the heart of the matter. He liked that about the old guy; Sarutobi skipped the pomp and praise.

"Whether or not you care to think about it, you're one of the strongest members of the Senju clan." Sarutobi took another puff of his pipe. "Going by the system we used in Konoha, I'd place you at ANBU level; the best of the best."

Naruto watched smoke curl from the corner of Sarutobi's mouth, trying to ignore the weight of the words. He'd told Jiraiya that strong people got trapped and yet he'd continued on, seeking power for no real reason.

"Everyone in this clan has tried to unseal Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto thought back to his own time and nodded. It was a basic rite of passage everyone underwent and it wasn't news for Naruto. "I lied to you when I told you everyone went through the same amount of effort as you. Most people have only an hour before the gate and yet I asked you to try for an entire week."

More smoke drifted upwards as Naruto's eyes flickered to meet Sarutobi's in shock.

"If not for running out of ideas, I would have kept on asking you to try." Naruto waited patiently, silently demanding an explanation. "It was my belief that your connection to the Yondaime would grant you the ability to break the seal."

"My connection?" Naruto asked, frowning. The Yondaime had died the night he was born and Naruto had been picked up from the rubble of the orphanage. He'd been lucky to be alive, but taken to the woods along with all the other villagers that had fled Konoha.

"Sometimes we lie because we believe it is the only path we can take," Sarutobi said, setting his pipe on the table. It turned onto its side, but Sarutobi paid it no heed, looking intently at Naruto instead.

"I will tell you the truth of the night the Yondaime fought the Kyūbi no Yōko. In order for me to do so, I ask that you simply listen until I am finished, no matter what you may feel." Sarutobi's voice was stern and solemn and Naruto could do nothing but nod in agreement. No matter what was about to be revealed, for once he would sit and respect.

"You are aware of the Akatsuki?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto nodded slowly.

"Ero-sennin's told me all about them. How they've collected together huge masses of chakra and plan to combine it to start a war to end all wars." Sarutobi nodded at Naruto's words.

"The masses of chakra are also known by another name. They were once the nine bijū, one of which was the Kyūbi." Sarutobi set his pipe up again and frowned slightly. "The jinchūriki of the Kyūbi was a strong woman from Konoha. She was wife of the Yondaime – Minato – and circumstances forced the seal containing the Kyūbi to weaken and the beast to be summoned from her."

Sarutobi shook his head. "The leader of the Akatsuki had time to plan when to attack us and he struck Kushina and Minato quickly. We assume that Kushina was killed there and then, despite her skills and strength, while Minato raced back to Konoha, where the Kyūbi had been summoned to."

Naruto nodded, leaning forwards in his seat.

"The Kyūbi was simply too much for Minato to deal with on his own and he sealed half of its chakra in himself with plans to deal with the other half by creating a new jinchūriki. He sealed the village to stop the Kyūbi wreaking more havoc while he dealt with it, but it wasn't enough." Sarutobi shook his head.

"Creating a jinchūriki failed and Minato lowered the barrier enough just to pass you through to me." Naruto's eyes widened and he moved back, shaking his head lightly. He almost said something, almost left, but Sarutobi was still telling his story. "He fortified the seals, planning to keep the Kyūbi and the leader of the Akatsuki inside until they died, but he was able to free himself, taking the Kyūbi and sealing it for himself."

It was almost too much to comprehend and Naruto's stomach was in turmoil with the butterflies inside it. It couldn't be that- but what else? There was one question he needed to ask, one, burning, important, life-changing question-

"What is the condition to make the seal so weak it could let the Kyūbi break through?" he asked, voice void of emotion. From the look in Sarutobi's eyes, Naruto knew his initial guess had been right.

**.**

**Notes:**

Written for the 2012 itanaruswap! This fic is complete on the site and will be updated weekly. There are 5 parts in total :D

I hope you've enjoyed it so far and thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recipient:** **adaina** for itanaruswap on livejournal!  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Both ItaNaru and NaruIta  
**Warnings:** Mentions of underage (post puberty) as their relationship started in the past before Naruto was 16. Also, Tobi = Uchiha Madara here (without upgrades and whatnot).  
**Summary:** On the night of Naruto's birth, the Kyūbi is taken by Akatsuki and Konoha is sealed away for good. Sixteen years later sees Madara searching for the one to revive the Jūbi and conquer the world, and the only people in his way are Itachi and Naruto. The only problem is Itachi's carrying one too many secrets, Naruto's hearing voices calling to him in his sleep and all the while they need to keep their relationship a secret from their rival clans.  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you to **totallysweetfantasy** for the amazing beta!

**Caught up in the Stars**

**.**

"Childbirth," Sarutobi said softly. "The second jinchūriki to the Kyūbi was Uzumaki Kushina, wife to Namikaze Minato and mother to Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto nodded sharply, standing from his chair and moving away from the table. Sarutobi didn't say anything in response, simply let Naruto deal with the news by himself, which he was grateful for.

It was mind blowing. Everyone loved the Yondaime for what he had sacrificed. Everyone thanked him for protecting the people of Konoha, even if the seal still remained over the village itself. Not a single bad word was spoken about the Yondaime and it was as if he was a god in a mortal body.

Yet he was Naruto's father. He had brought Naruto into this world and held him in his arms, protected him in the moments before his death and risked the seals falling just so _Naruto would be safe away from the Kyūbi and Akatsuki_

And of the woman who had given her life to protect him while the Kyūbi pulled free of its seal? Kushina, Sarutobi had said, the woman who had given Naruto his clan name and the woman who meant so much, even though he'd never met her.

How could Sarutobi expect him to deal with this now? How could he deal with learning of his parents when they were dead and he could never meet them, never ask them the burning questions he had always held onto? How could he let go of the sliver of hope he had clung to that his parents had survived and had been looking for him since he was a baby and lost in the confusion?

"Are you okay?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto took a deep breath.

"I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage," he muttered, stomach settling and thoughts calming. "I can deal with it."

He caught Sarutobi's smile as he turned back and nodded. He wasn't okay, not yet and he doubted he would be for a long while, but Naruto could deal with it. He knew who his parents were and he knew what they had been capable of. Naruto now had to live up to a woman who had fought down the Kyūbi in her life singlehandedly and a man who was Konoha's famous Hokage. He had to prove to them that he could be better than them, that he finally had a cause to care about.

"I wanted to tell you the truth. You need to know why you're so important to the clan and you need to take your rightful place." Sarutobi sounded tired, though his shoulders had lifted. Had the burden of Naruto's parents been so much strain? "You are of direct Senju blood and while I have allowed you freedom within the clan, it's time that you became one of us fully."

Naruto stiffened, disliking the sound of where this was headed. Even if Senju was now his family, he didn't want to be chained to it like a disobedient dog. He would fight for it and protect it (now that he had a reason, to live up to his parents and their memory and all the things that they had loved), but he wouldn't be trapped here.

"I want you to join a team, to train with them and go on missions with them." Sarutobi's voice was final and Naruto knew he had no choice in the matter. "I have selected a team, one who has recently had a member transfer to another group."

Naruto shook his head, but Sarutobi's eyes were cold and firm. He wasn't dealing with the kindly, old man anymore, but a ruthless one who had become a kage and led people from village life to the forests.

"It is not a request Naruto," he warned. "I've been lenient in letting you study under Jiraiya. Even Jiraiya was on a team and contributed to the village. Now it's your turn to contribute towards your clan."

Sarutobi stood, bones creaking. "War will be upon us. Rumour has it that Akatsuki have found the base for their weapon and if it is true, nothing will stop them from tearing our world down and ripping us apart. I hate to admit it, but you might be the only one able to stop them, but you need to learn to work as part of a team and for our clan."

Naruto closed his eyes and half-turned away.

"Why me?" he asked, not liking the small, sad sigh Sarutobi gave.

"Because the base of their weapon is a person. Uchiha Sasuke was selected by the leader of the Akatsuki in hopes that he will be able to combine all nine chakras of the bijū to create the ultimate weapon." Sarutobi looked so frail and so alone standing by the table and Naruto had to look away. "You are our only hope to stop them, but you cannot stand alone."

Without excusing himself, Naruto left. Sarutobi didn't call him back and Naruto assumed that he'd said everything he needed to.

So Itachi's brother had been chosen. Naruto wondered if Itachi knew and he paused outside of his door, staring at the wood before shaking his head. Maybe Itachi would be proud of his brother, though Naruto suspected that he would try to do everything he could to stop Sasuke taking in the nine bijū. No one would be able to do such a thing, there was not a single person who would be able to contain so much chakra, so much loneliness and malice, and live to tell the tale.

Naruto lay on his bed, knees pulled up to his stomach as he rolled onto his side. After all he'd heard today, he wished Itachi was there. Itachi would be able to distract him, be able to help him sort through his mind and organise everything so that it didn't fucking hurt so much. What was he supposed to do with so much information and so much expectation when before it had simply been empty space?

A tap on the window brought Naruto from his thoughts and he scrambled to open the window and let the little sparrow in. It shifted at once, elongating until it was a crow. As always when there was a message from Itachi, a scroll was tied to its leg and Naruto began untying it with shaking fingers.

A meeting in a few days. Naruto could do that, no matter what Sarutobi expected of him. He needed to prove that he could still be his own man _and_obey Sarutobi's wishes. Yes he would join this team with the intention to lead the Senju against the Akatsuki (and Uchiha now it seemed), but he would also live his own life.

The crow transformed back into a sparrow with Naruto's message attached to its leg. He smiled at the thought of meeting Itachi again and wondered if perhaps he did care more than he thought.

Naruto shook his head. He'd figure that out later. For now he had too much to process; the idea of his mother and his father, and the idea that he would become part of the Senju at last, stepping from his shadows and doing something for the clan. It was disconcerting and the only thing that stopped Naruto from falling asleep to get away from it all was the empty landscape and the voices, equally as demanding and painful to listen to.

He simply just couldn't win.

**.**

It was five days since Itachi had last returned home and he took care when leaving the clan grounds, trying to avoid detection. Madara had scheduled an Akatsuki meeting for the morning and Itachi had decided to leave in the late hours of the night, under the cover of darkness. He'd get lectured for it at a later date, especially as he planned to spend two days with Naruto after the meeting, but Itachi found it hard to care. The clan cared little for him as a person and there was only so much of his father's watchful eye Itachi could take without rebelling.

He paused when he was sure that no one had followed and summoned his Akatsuki clothing. The cloak was warming against the slight chill in the night air and the hat gave him an added sense of security in hiding his face. Genjutsu was all well and good, but if it was an Uchiha member who saw him then Itachi would have to be ruthless – something he preferred to save for actual enemies and not just annoyances.

The headquarters for the Akatsuki were situated in Ame and the country was feared because of them. They had turned Ame around from being a war-torn fraction to a powerhouse of a land, reputation backed by their ownership of the nine bijū. While Itachi hadn't joined the organisation to be in control of such power, he had seen the power with his own eyes and had been amazed.

"Ever early, Itachi-san," a voice said and Itachi half-turned to Kisame, not bothering with his response. Trust Kisame to be waiting for him, though Itachi didn't fool himself into thinking it was for partnership. Kisame kept close to Itachi for the simple fact that Madara as so lenient when it came to Itachi.

"Sasuke is to join us later on," Itachi said as they entered the building. "Security around the clan grounds would have been tighter if I had stayed."

Kisame grunted. "Leader-sama really believes that he can do it then?" he asked and Itachi took his hat off, Sharingan activated already.

"He does, though I can't say I agree with him." At Kisame's look, Itachi elaborated. "You'll understand when he comes here; Sasuke has no real conception of the world outside of our clan."

"Is Pein-sama coming to this meeting?" Kisame asked suddenly.

Pein – Nagato – only appeared when he deigned it necessary to. It was understandable; he was the one who Madara had left in charge of the Akatsuki to collect eight of the nine bijū. While Nagato didn't like Madara (a fact Itachi had on authority from the man himself), he formed a working partnership because it benefitted benefited them both. In the end, they both wanted the same thing, even if using the Jūbi's power meant different things in Madara and Nagato's minds.

"I hear they're bringing another fucking Uchiha here," a loud voice said as Itachi rounded a corner and he grimaced as Deidara came into view. If there had been one person he'd wanted to avoid before the meeting, it was Deidara.

"Oi Itachi," he snarled, leaving Sasori's side to march over to Itachi. "Did you know the runt was coming here?"

Itachi didn't bother to reply and Kisame pushed past, entering into the meeting room that they would be using for the meeting. Deidara didn't move, even as Sasori left.

"Did you?" he demanded and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I only found out a few days ago; not enough time to warn you." Deidara's hatred of the Uchiha clan (Itachi in particular) was infamous. Bringing Sasuke here and asking Deidara to be in the same room was like antagonising a bear by dangling your arm before it and then complaining when it attacked you.

"Remember that he's strong," Itachi reminded Deidara before he moved to the meeting room.

It was as if the meeting room was set in another world, though perhaps another dimension might be more accurate to say. The Gedō Mazō statue stood at one end of the massive room while the members were gathered at the other end, waiting for Madara to enter. The room was dark and unless you knew who was who, there was little hope at knowing any of the faces.

Still, Itachi couldn't trust Madara to outright name him.

"Itachi," a deep voice said and Itachi turned to Pein, surprised that he was down here so early. "Would you wait behind so I can speak to you?"

Itachi nodded. Though Nagato and Itachi had different ideals on how peace should be achieved, he was someone Itachi didn't mind spending time with. He wasn't fully insane like Madara and did have a degree of rationality in his thoughts.

It was because Itachi had never hidden his resentment for Madara that the entire organisation knew he would happily destroy Madara if he could. Pein used it to aid his own goals and Madara didn't seem to care. The rest of the Akatsuki stayed out of it (with the exception of Deidara and Kisame) and simply let them get on with working together yet hating each other.

"Everyone's here," a voice said in amusement and they quietened, looking to the doorway as Madara stood there, exuding a triumphant air, pleased that his plans were finally nearing his goal. Itachi shifted until he was certain he couldn't be seen and Kisame followed him, Deidara grunting and stationing himself before Itachi.

"Don't think this is to help you," he muttered as Madara entered the room. "Just that it's more interesting this way."

"As you all know, I've taken Uchiha Sasuke into my tutelage. He's accepted training so that he can combine all nine chakras of the bijū and aid us in creating our ultimate weapon." Madara stood before them and Itachi could sense the bloodlust in the air. It was surprising that everyone had managed to hold back with this amount of anticipation in the air.

"I wanted to introduce him to you so that you know the face of our saviour." Madara looked to the door and Itachi glanced over to see Sasuke lingering in the doorway. "And here he is; the pride of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke didn't look any different to how he usually did. For some reason, Itachi had had expected him to look different now he was under Madara's wing, though how he had no idea.

Deidara broke his thoughts with a snort of laughter.

"Do you have something you want to say Deidara?" Madara asked, voice cold. If there was one person who would make Sasuke's life a living hell, it would be Deidara.

"No, no," Deidara said, shaking his head and smiling. Itachi hid a smirk of his own, sensing Madara's annoyance. "Just that he looks so weak compared to his brother."

Itachi's smirk faded as a few other members of the Akatsuki shifted in amusement. They were clearly waiting to see who would break the news to Sasuke – that Itachi had beaten him and was part of the Akatsuki, not just an accessory – but it wasn't Madara or Itachi who spoke.

"Itachi may be strong, but how do you know that I'm weaker than he is?" Sasuke's voice had a hint of irritation and Itachi fought the urge to close his eyes. There was no way he was going to be able to leave the room without Sasuke knowing he was part of the Akatsuki.

"Because I planted a tiny bomb on you and you didn't even notice," Deidara said smugly, activating his jutsu. A tiny puff of smoke rose from Sasuke's shoulder – no harm, but plenty of embarrassment for someone like Sasuke.

Besides Itachi, Kisame ducked his head.

"He's certainly an interesting one," he said, laughing slightly. "I understand what you meant now."

In the grand scheme of things, falling prey to embarrassment was nothing. This was Sasuke, however, and he always took things far too personally.

"I'd beat you in a fight," Sasuke said and Deidara laughed. Itachi could sense the reply when Madara stepped in, voice a slow drawl as if he was dealing with little children.

"Sasuke is here with me," he announced. "As he is my personal guest, any attack on him will be seen as an attack against me."

Deidara slumped back and Itachi remained stock still. Deidara would never be able to take on Madara, but he was the sort who would try anything. Thankfully Deidara calmed and shrugged his shoulders.

"No point getting worked up on a runt like that," he said, muttering yet allowing his voice to carry. Sasuke stiffened, but Madara's reprimand still hung in the air and he made no attempt to reply back to Deidara.

"All the members you see before you have been part of the Akatsuki for years. Pein and Konan," Madara gestured to them lazily, "were part of the founding team and have since met our goals above expectation."

"He does not need a history lesson," Pein said suddenly, voice low and annoyed. "If you want to give the boy one then you can do it in your own training period, not on our time."

"Well I'd be fucking pissed off too," Hidan muttered to Kakuzu and a general consensus passed through the group. Even Itachi wasn't fond of being called upon just for Sasuke and Madara's sake. They weren't livestock to be counted; all of them were capable of terrible things and were about to have the world at their feet.

"No," Madara muttered, voice light. "I suppose not."

Madara turned to Sasuke. "This is the Gedō Mazō statue. Inside of it, the nine bijū are sealed."

He allowed Sasuke to look at it, to get close to it even, while the rest of the Akatsuki remained where they were standing.

"You have to bring me back to your clan one time and lure him out," Deidara said, turning round with an angered scowl. "Compared to him, you're fucking likeable."

"You need to spend less time with Hidan," Itachi replied, nodding at Hidan as he looked over at the mention of his name. When it was evident that bloodshed was not the topic at hand, Hidan dismissed them and turned back to chewing Kakuzu out over something.

"This will be the only time you'll see the statue before the ceremony." Madara's voice was audible once more and the group turned to him lazily. Though he may be the leader, Madara's grip over the group was going to break if he didn't get a move on with what he wanted. The individual members weren't known for their patience.

"The only time?" Sasuke parroted and Pein answered quickly, stepping beside Madara.

"You are not part of the Akatsuki and as such, you will not attend our meetings." Pein's voice was harsh, but his words so important. It was time for Sasuke to live in the real world, away from where he had everything thrown at his feet.

"I don't care if you're training to unlock the mangekyō or training to merge the nine chakras of the bijū; I didn't pick you like the rest of the members and I will not have you in here until it's time for you to merge the chakras." Pein pulled back, moving over to the Gedō Mazō and nodding his head in Itachi's direction.

"I'll speak to you later," Itachi said to Kisame, moving through the shadows of the room. He managed to stay hidden, largely in part due to Sasuke's distraction. Madara was busy talking to him as the others filtered out quickly, returning to their normal line of duty.

"There is something I wanted you to check," Pein said quietly, cutting himself short as Madara came near.

"If you have any questions, Pein," Madara began, Sasuke in step behind. Pein turned lazily, irritated at the interruption but unable to do anything. "Now would be the time to raise them."

Killer intent was unleashed briefly as a warning and Itachi sensed Madara smile behind his smirk.

"I only need one Sharingan user, not three," Pein said icily and Itachi felt Sasuke start and look at him sharply. It was only Itachi's superb control over his chakra that had hidden his presence from Sasuke until now (and a bit of luck of course) and it seemed that it was time for him to be revealed.

"Unlike you two, Itachi thinks about more than himself and recognises what he needs to do for us all." Pein's voice was tight and his agitation towards Madara clear. Itachi wondered if Nagato and Madara had fought, though he had no way of knowing.

"Itachi?" Sasuke whispered, Sharingan activated through the gloom to try and confirm what Pein had said. "Nii-san?"

Itachi said nothing, but nodded his head slightly, taking a small step forward. It was enough for Sasuke to see him and his eyes widened, Sharingan spinning in a mixture of surprise and anger.

"Why…?" Sasuke asked, looking so lost and confused that Itachi almost felt sorry for him. He'd been pulled into an adult world without fully understanding and now he'd discovered Itachi had made it here first. Sasuke had always been firm about their stance and his rivalry with Itachi was infamous. Would he be able to handle Itachi being in the Akatsuki?

"Itachi's been with us for many years," Madara interjected. "An invaluable member, even though he does have some interesting views."

The explanation seemed to do nothing to cure Sasuke's confusion, but he straightened up and took his eyes from Itachi's. There would be many questions when Itachi returned (and more on where had Itachi gone after the Akatsuki meeting), but there was no need to concern himself about that just yet.

Madara left without another word and Sasuke followed, doting and puppy-like. He would never last long as a true member of the Akatsuki and Itachi wondered if there was something he could do to stop the clan babying Sasuke so much.

"The Gedō Mazō chakras are fluctuating," Pein said and Itachi dismissed his thoughts. He was part of the Akatsuki and he had business to attend to.

"Fluctuating in what manner?" Itachi replied as they stopped before the face of the statue.

Pein set a hand on the statue. "It's as if they're reacting to something. As if they're trying to do something, though it's impossible for the bijū to break free."

"The Rinnegan found nothing?" Itachi asked, though if Pein had come to him then it was highly unlikely Nagato had been able to uncover the reason behind the odd activity.

As predicted, Nagato shook his head.

"I wanted to see if the Sharingan could shed any light on the matter or if it was simply an effect of nine potent chakras being forced into such close proximity." Pein's mouth was set in a grim line.

"I'll leave you alone," he said and Itachi nodded thankfully. While he'd never told Nagato about his mangekyō, the Rinnegan was not an eye to underestimate and Itachi would bet that Nagato knew about his power. He'd never said anything or indicated that he would expose Itachi's talent though, something for which Itachi was grateful for.

The room was eerily still when Pein left and Itachi wasted no time in scouring the statue with his eyes. His Sharingan could only pick up on the masses of chakra inside and while there was a disturbance present, it wasn't discernible.

With no other option, Itachi activated his mangekyō. The Gedō Mazō hummed with life and Itachi took a sharp breath before he fell to his knees, overwhelmed by the force before him. These weren't just chakra entities, but living bijū. They were still alive, trapped inside one statue and just waiting for the moment they could be free.

"Uchiha Itachi," a deep voice said and Itachi looked into the central eye of the statue. The strain on his eyes was almost impossible to bear and he felt blood trickle down the side of his cheek.

"We have waited many years for this moment," another voice said and Itachi shuddered at the immense pressure from the chakra leaking from the statue. Pein had been wrong; it hadn't been fluctuations without a purpose or futile efforts to escape. The bijū knew exactly what they needed and Itachi was just a pawn in their hand.

"You have found the one we seek," the first voice said and a flicker of red passed Itachi's line of vision. "And they are the only one who can bring peace to this world."

It should be impossible for the bijū to assume a true form inside of the Gedō Mazō, but Itachi recognised the Kyūbi no Yōko when he saw it. He remembered running from the fox as a child, Sasuke tightly held in his arms, but it struck him with a far greater fear now than then.

Back then he had been able to escape. Now, the nine bijū had chosen him for this task, chosen him to find whatever they were looking for – whatever he had found already.

"Why…" Itachi managed out, the strain of chakras too great for him to speak any more.

"We can see into your heart," was the simple reply. "Even when you sealed the first of us, your intentions were for peace; the kind of peace that is not brought by bloodshed and terror."

The Kyūbi looked at Itachi with its great, red eyes. Strangely, the fear began to fade and Itachi felt the pressure of chakra lessen until it was only the Kyūbi's.

"Those intentions we knew would lead us to our salvation." The Kyūbi was grinning, eyes wicked and mischievous. "Bring him to us," he commanded and the chakra receded, leaving Itachi gasping.

This was something he needed to think about away from the Akatsuki. He couldn't keep his guard up and dwell on what had just happened, but he likewise couldn't just _vanish_.

"I found nothing," Itachi said to Pein as he exited the room. "A disturbance in the chakra, but I cannot say more."

Pein nodded, eyes meeting Itachi's briefly.

"Madara is lingering," Pein said suddenly. "Most likely trying to explain the merits of the mangekyō to Sasuke." Pein's look was sharp and Itachi felt a jolt of panic pass through him as he realised his mangekyō was still activated.

"The Kyūbi's chakra does bring out the bloodline at its highest potential so I daresay he'll try to experiment if Sasuke can contain the nine bijū." Pein nodded to Itachi, still ambiguous if Madara was listening into their conversation, but explaining why Itachi's mangekyō was still so open. It was a rookie mistake, but thankfully the consequences had been limited.

"I would like you to look again after the next meeting," Pein said as they began to walk.

"It's not something to dismiss," Itachi agreed, pausing as they rounded the corner. Madara was there, Sasuke at his side and there were no shadows to duck away in this time.

"Heading home so soon?" Madara asked, though it was a subtle attack. He knew that Itachi never returned to the clan grounds as soon as a meeting had finished and he was placing a bridge between Sasuke and himself.

"I have a few personal matters to attend to," Itachi commented. The Akatsuki was his turf, he'd been here for years and he wasn't about to be shown up in front of Sasuke, even if it meant divulging a little more of what he'd tried to hide away.

"At least we know you won't get a woman with child," Madara said, turning his shoulder slightly towards Itachi. "Your pursuits lie elsewhere."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I had no idea you were so interested in what I do away from the Akatsuki," he said, not backing down from Madara. With Sasuke here, it had become a contest of Madara's and, though it was childish, Itachi couldn't afford to back down.

"Usually I wouldn't be, but you've been awfully close to the Senju brat for a while now." Itachi stiffened and narrowed his eyes, only just keeping the mangekyō back. The mangekyō could sense Madara's in the hypersensitivity it felt from the Kyūbi's chakra. Itachi had to remain in control even if Madara's words had been a direct threat. Belatedly, he wondered how long Madara had known about Naruto.

"I thought you would be one to approve such measures. It would simply do more to disgrace the clan's name after all." Itachi noted Sasuke's confusion and knew that he would be in for a tough time once he returned to the clan grounds.

"If it had been anyone but Senju," Madara said, shaking his head. "Though you certainly know how to pick them; he's from the same ilk as Nagato."

It was new to Itachi, but he couldn't say whether Nagato new already or not. Pein was impassive, simply taking steps forward until he was past Madara and Sasuke.

"Your clan may worship you, but we care little for your words in the Akatsuki," Pein said, voice low and dangerous. "I have little time for talk."

Madara was silent, but Itachi could taste his mockery in the air. He hoped that Sasuke would be able to hold onto his questions until Itachi returned home. Madara would simply reveal whatever he wanted, uncaring if it was the truth or not.

"Excuse me," Itachi said politely, following Pein. Madara caught his arm and he turned.

"Do not try to get in my way," Madara said calmly. He let go of Itachi's arm and turned away.

Did he know about the bijū and their message? Did he know about Itachi's mangekyō? What did he intend to do with Naruto?

Itachi didn't bother to reply, walking away and nodding to Pein as he passed him. There was nothing more to say and Nagato had his own things to deal with.

He'd arranged to meet Naruto at an onsen town in the centre of the Fire Country. It was non-descript, discreet and easy to flee. Itachi was early, but it would give him time to think about what had happened back by the Gedō Mazō statue.

Itachi entered the pre-booked room and sealed his Akatsuki cloak away. He also removed his clan clothing and changed into the onsen's standard yukata, not wanting to be marked by anything anymore. He wanted to be neutral, just for once, and be able to show it openly. Naruto was the only one he'd be able to do as such with and he was grateful for the small allowances.

Itachi left the room briefly to ask for some tea to be brought up. A kindly woman delivered it politely, smiling as she set the tea set on the table before leaving. The tea was bitter and welcome and Itachi savoured it, mulling over the events of the morning.

As he'd expected, Sasuke would never be able to combine all nine chakras to form the Jūbi. It was startling that the fact had been confirmed by the bijū themselves, but strange things were commonplace when you were in the Akatsuki. The Sharingan had always been tied to the Kyūbi and, in hindsight, Itachi wasn't overly surprised that it had reached out to him.

But even so, the bijū themselves had reached out to him. To _him_and were clear that they expected him to do something. Itachi had met the person he was looking for in his search, but the real question was how he had missed it. Itachi thought he had been meticulous in looking through possible candidates and he ran through them in his mind, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong.

"Thank fuck you're early," a warm voice said and Itachi stirred from his thoughts, smiling as Naruto forwent usual propriety and kissed him, wincing at the bitter taste of tea.

"You could have warned me," Naruto muttered, but he looked free of burden and more relaxed than he had a mere second ago.

It seemed Itachi wasn't the only one who benefited from their meetings and he poured another cup of tea, despite Naruto's protests that he hated green tea.

**.**

It was a few days before Naruto was supposed to be meeting with Itachi and he felt like a small child. Sarutobi's office was empty aside from him and it was unnerving.

"Says he'll be back in a few minutes and vanishes for ages," Naruto moaned to himself. "Join a team, he says." Naruto frowned and sighed.

It wasn't that he was opposed to teamwork. He worked very well with Jiraiya (and Tsunade for that matter, though they had only needed to fight together once and hadn't seen each other for a long while) and knew the principles of teamwork. All Sarutobi's plan would do was cause a bit of a ruffle in the ranks, especially when they realised that Naruto's carefully cultivated image of a basic, boring shinobi was completely wrong.

Rushing in, Sarutobi returned with an apologetic nod to Naruto. Behind him trailed a man Naruto recognised from the academy – Iruka-sensei – who was in turn followed by a woman Naruto placed as a former classmate, a dark-haired man around his age and none other than the infamous Hatake Kakashi.

"I had arranged for you to meet in the mission's assignment office, but the information would be better to discuss here." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sarutobi's words. If he dared to reveal personal information (not about his skills, because Naruto knew that his team had to have some basic idea of what he could do and it was easier for Sarutobi to tell them) then Naruto was ready to walk away and never return.

(Or rather, walk away and pretend he was never coming back, but returning after kidnapping Itachi for a month and completely sexed out.)

"Kakashi, Sakura, Sai," Sarutobi said, nodding to each of them so Naruto knew who was who. It was obvious, but Sarutobi thought less of him and that was fine by Naruto. It was underestimating him that had led Naruto to lead the life he'd wanted until now.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto and he will be joining your team from today." Short and sweet, nothing like the long introduction and recount of skills Naruto had been expecting.

Kakashi smiled in a good natured manner while Sakura waved. Sai was impassive, but Naruto had spent enough time around members of the Uchiha clan (well, a member) to know that impassive on the outside was hardly impassive on the inside.

"Iruka has a mission for you. Lower B rank, but it shouldn't take too long." Sarutobi nodded to Iruka, who passed the mission scrolls to Kakashi. They were skimmed and tucked away and Kakashi took over from the clan leader.

"You have ten minutes to prepare and meet me at the southern rendezvous point. Any later and you're out of the mission." Kakashi smiled and waved a hand, vanishing.

"Naruto," Sarutobi said as he turned to go. "Remember that this isn't something that you can escape. Sakura and Sai will be depending on you from now on, as will Kakashi, to make this work." Sarutobi looked grave as he spoke, but Naruto was tired of his attempt to be ominous.

After a reassurance to his new team that he would be at the meeting point shortly, Naruto made a quick detour to his house to collect the large scroll that would allow him to send kage bunshin to Myōbokuzan and then re-summon them. While he still needed Fukasaku and Shima's help in getting the matter done quickly, the scrolls made everything a lot easier.

He thought of Sarutobi's tightening grasp as he secured the scroll under his pack and did a quick inventory. He had everything he needed, but Sarutobi was panicking almost. It was as if he had suddenly realised that Naruto was the Yondaime's son and had to do something about it rather than him knowing for sixteen years and sitting on it until Naruto became so powerful he was considered a threat.

It was madness, but Naruto couldn't stand against the clan leader, even if he carried rightful blood in his veins. He didn't want that power and was too happy in his current lifestyle, something that was going to piss Sarutobi off when he realised that Naruto had vanished in a few days' time.

"We're all here then," Kakashi said as he arrived, a step behind Naruto. Sakura and Sai looked as if they had both come from Sarutobi's office and Naruto wondered if Kakashi had been hiding somewhere, waiting for Naruto to arrive.

"You're suspiciously early," Sakura said with narrowed eyes.

"We have an interesting new member," Kakashi replied neutrally, still smiling. "It would be poor performance to welcome him and be late when I set us a target of ten minutes."

Naruto wondered how much of his skills Sarutobi had divulged to Kakashi. It was clear now that the old man had taken the time from the mission's room to his office to talk to the team about Naruto, but he was unsure how much about him they actually knew.

"Before we get settled, I'd like for us to get to know each other," Kakashi said and Naruto smiled politely, wanting to simply get on and get this over with. He had ramen waiting for him at home and had to decide whether he was going to kidnap Itachi and spend longer away from Senju. It all rested on how this mission went, actually.

"I'll go first then, shall I?" Kakashi said brightly, but Naruto could sense something dangerous in his tone. Kakashi seemed relaxed at first, but he wasn't renown across the land for nothing. Naruto knew very well about Kakashi, having discussed him with Itachi once.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I have been on a team with Sai and Sakura for a few years now. I trained under the Yondaime," here a pointed look was shot at Naruto and he narrowed his eyes. It was clear Kakashi knew who his father was then. "And I've been both ANBU and jōnin when Konoha was unsealed."

His introduction was simple and gave a rough idea of Kakashi's skills without revealing much. He hadn't touched upon his Sharingan and Naruto wouldn't push to know. He hoped they would respect his attitude in turn.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura said politely, smiling at Naruto. "We were in the same class at the Academy, though I'm not sure if you remember me."

Naruto did remember her. She'd been a hard worker and he doubted she'd shaken that trait. While he'd gone on to train under Jiraiya (in secret) when he'd graduated, Sakura had trained under a jōnin and worked with a team, honing skills Naruto had never bothered with.

"I'm the medic of the team," she said brightly. "I always wondered what happened to you, Naruto-kun, so I'm glad we have this opportunity to work together."

Naruto nodded his head, wondering if she was simply being polite or if she really had been wondering where he'd gone. Though he hadn't exactly vanished off of the planet, Naruto had never had any friends – didn't want them, not much point when he cared little for such things – and never sought to catch up with anyone in his class whenever he was back on clan rounds.

"I'm Sai and I belonged to ROOT before Danzō died." Naruto nodded, looking away at the mention of Danzō. He'd heard enough from Itachi to know that he wasn't a nice person and that it was best left at that. "I've only been working with the team for around a year, but they are very welcoming."

Sai smiled and Naruto resisted the urge to sigh. It was his turn then.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he began. "I've never been on a proper team so Jii-jii assigned me to replace your old team member. Please bear with me as I get used to everything," Naruto chuckled and brought his arm up to the back of his neck.

"I have no idea what level I'm at, but Jii-jii apparently has faith that I'll do well with you. I'm looking forward to the experience," Naruto said, lying through his teeth. He'd rather be at home eating ramen or fucking Itachi, but he couldn't exactly say that. In fact, even going to an onsen with Jiraiya would be more fun than this, but he couldn't outright defy Sarutobi and he owed it to his parents to at least try to get along with this team.

"Our mission is quite basic. The Uchiha clan has been noted to be sending out search parties recently. It's nothing new, of course, but they're increasing in size and ferocity so we're to track any leads we can find to try and get an advantage over them." Kakashi smiled again and Naruto looked away. "Who knows what they are searching for and we can't afford to fall behind them."

Well, it was slightly awkward now. Naruto knew exactly why Uchiha were sending out search parties and why they were getting bigger. Itachi had said his disappearances were being noted by the higher ups in the clan and that they had to be careful, but Naruto had never thought that Senju were keeping such tight tabs as well.

They set out, past the clan border patrol and into the large forest that had surrounded Konoha for years. Aside from the birds around them, it was quiet and calm. Naruto relaxed, falling into step comfortably, just as he had for many years when training with Jiraiya.

"Do you have a summoning contract?" Kakashi asked suddenly, eye looking pointedly to the large scroll Naruto carried. There was no beating about the bush with Kakashi, Naruto had to admit.

"I can summon toads," Naruto said, patting the scroll behind him. "Though this has nothing to do with summoning them. It's for a technique," he said vaguely, hoping that Kakashi would drop it.

"A technique?" he continued, like a dog with a bone and Naruto forced a smile.

"It helps me to maintain sennin form for longer," he allowed. Sakura let out a small gasp and Sai turned to him sharply, signs that they had been following the conversation closely. Kakashi only nodded and Naruto wondered why he'd been so focused on getting Naruto to say it when he'd already known.

"When Sandaime-sama told me of your progress, I found it hard to believe." Kakashi was honest, something Naruto appreciated. "Why would he have hidden you way for so long if you truly possess such power?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, unsure if the question was rhetorical or not. After a lengthy pause, he decided to answer anyway.

"Jii-jii didn't hide me anywhere," he admitted, ducking under a low branch as he continued on. Sakura and Sai weren't even bothering to try and look as though they weren't listening, but Naruto didn't particularly care. "I chose to stay away. I'd still be tucked away is I had my way, so please don't be disillusioned into thinking that I've grown a conscience and suddenly love the clan."

Naruto's voice was hard, but he couldn't hide the truth. He felt nothing for the clan and simply went along with orders. He was too powerful to hide now, that much Sarutobi had made clear. To keep his simple life, he had to bend for a few rules, but that shouldn't stop him from explaining the truth to his team.

"I have no idea if Jii-jii's been trying to put the blame on himself, but the reason I've been travelling with Ero-sennin and not with the clan is because I don't particularly care for it. I've never been attached to anyone here," Naruto said, ignoring Sakura's horrified stare and the disturbed look in Sai's eyes. "I wouldn't be out here if I could avoid it, but my latest travels gained me a little more power and I've been forced to work in team."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't make me an enemy and I'll work as a true team member would, but my views on the Senju clan aren't likely to change."

Kakashi was staring at him, eye harsh and judgemental. He looked as though he wanted to reprimand Naruto, but how could he when he was just a stranger?

"Jii-jii knows my views," Naruto said. "And they're unlikely to change. Jii-jii may think otherwise, but my parents have nothing to do with it either." Kakashi started a little, as if he'd expected Naruto to change his mind upon knowing that the Yondaime was his father.

"Everyone cares more about getting back a place rather than what's around them." Naruto frowned. "I don't see why I should subscribe to that philosophy as well."

He stretched his arms out and sighed. "But we're not here to discuss my views or to discuss the fact I'd prefer to be off indulging myself." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Sakura looked away. Naruto smiled wolfishly; when in doubt, turn to talking about sex, however vaguely. "We apparently have members of the Uchiha clan to track."

Even with nin-dogs, they didn't get very far. The Uchiha were skilled in hiding chakra and all other traces had faded by now. The sun had begun to set as they made their way back to the clan, Kakashi accepting defeat and the others conceding.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said as they entered the clan grounds. "Are we still eating together? Perhaps Naruto-kun could join us?"

Kakashi cast a glance over at Naruto before nodding.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura said softly as they made their way back to Sarutobi's office to make their report. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Cup ramen or a hot meal paid for (hopefully) by Kakashi? Naruto knew which one was going to win.

"Sure," he agreed, smiling honestly. "It would be a good time to get to know each other outside missions."

Sarutobi was grave faced when they arrived and Naruto spent the encounter ignoring him. He didn't want to stay behind and the simplest way was to pretend he didn't hear anything Sarutobi said. Childish? Yes, but Naruto didn't really care for labels.

When Kakashi finished the debriefing, Naruto nodded his head in parting and exited the room hastily, ignoring the reprimand from Sarutobi as he tried to call him back.

"Didn't Sarutobi-sama want you to stay a little longer?" Sakura questioned as Naruto marched between her and Sai.

He shook his head. "If he wants me, he'll have to work for it. I have time to reclaim after turning up early for a meeting before."

Sakura said nothing, but she shook her head. A smile was still on her face though and Naruto couldn't help but mirror it.

"You have balls," Sai muttered and Naruto turned to him, eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said, unsure he'd heard correctly. Sai had been mild-mannered and polite all day; surely he hadn't said what Naruto thought he'd just said?

"Pretty big balls too. I'm not sure anyone else would have the courage – or stupidity – to walk out when Sarutobi-sama is calling them." Sai smiled, challenging.

There really wasn't an answer Naruto could give to that and he laughed, clutching his stomach. Perhaps teams weren't so bad after all.

Over the next few days, Naruto grew closer to Sai and Sakura, genuinely enjoying their company and teamwork. Kakashi still kept him at a distance, but that was to be expected. He'd clearly expected Naruto to be faithful to Senju due to his connection to the Yondaime, but Naruto wasn't one to care that he was a disappointment to him.

Sarutobi was another issue entirely. Naruto avoided him the best he could and refused to meet with him. He might go along with the man's orders, but it didn't mean he had to play nice with the man himself. If Sarutobi really wanted Naruto then he had to make a proper effort. Thankfully he hadn't so far, but Naruto knew that he was constantly being watched. Was his power really so much of a threat?

There was no solace in sleep either. Naruto would be hounded by voices, their calls for him to take action growing louder with each passing night. Naruto almost wished he knew where Jiraiya was just so he could convince himself that he wasn't going insane.

The day before Naruto was to meet with Itachi, Team Kakashi was sent on another mission to track down the Uchiha clan's movements.

They found that they couldn't track down the Uchiha clan – not that they had really been expecting to. From watching a group of Uchiha clansmen, though, they did find out that Uchiha Sasuke was training under Madara and Kakashi seemed troubled by how erratic the clan's movements were, ordering them to pull back after a few hours of watching.

Sarutobi looked troubled when Kakashi reported in and didn't bother even trying to call Naruto back. It unsettled Naruto so much that he skipped dinner with the team and returned home, packing his bags slowly and mulling over what could be happening within the Uchiha clan.

Sleep was oddly peaceful that night. While Naruto was taken to the other world, the voices he could hear were muted and the sky clouded. It was as if something was coming, but Naruto couldn't panic. In fact, he was calm, more relaxed than he'd ever been, and the night passed quietly.

With Sarutobi watching him more carefully than ever before, Naruto knew leaving the clan grounds would be more difficult than usual, and then escaping his pursuers would be even trickier. He was able to leave Senju as normal, though he paused for a moment to collect some sennin chakra, using it to sense those tracking him.

He wasn't surprised that one of his followers was Kakashi. He rolled his eyes at the lack of originality and created a handful of kage bunshin. It would be difficult to shake off the three high-level nin following him, but his spars with Itachi weren't only to champion sex. They had taught Naruto a lot, almost as much as Jiraiya had.

It took three hours and waves of kage bunshin before Naruto was able to send the tracking team off in the direction of Suna, convinced the clone was the real one. He'd have the clone lead them to Suna, still creating other clones and trying to throw them from the trail, before he revealed they'd been duped. That should give him enough time.

The onsen town was relaxed when Naruto entered. A few people littered the street, but it was calm and Naruto was glad he and Itachi had come here. De-stressing with Itachi was always a good idea, but it was even better when they were in a nice place like this.

An old woman smiled at Naruto as he entered and directed him to the room. Naruto recognised the slightly glazed-eye look of a Sharingan-implanted command, something Itachi always took care of when they visited a public location. It wouldn't do for word to reveal that Uchiha Itachi was staying somewhere with Naruto and they had to be so careful to cover their tracks.

It was good to see Itachi. Though he wouldn't dream of admitting it, Naruto cared more for Itachi than anyone else. He wouldn't dare label it anything else, could hardly admit that it was care for that matter, but it was how Naruto felt all the same. He kissed him quickly, smothering down feelings he shouldn't have, wincing at the bitter taste of green tea.

"You could have warned me," he muttered, pulling back and not complaining when Itachi poured him a cup. In truth, he liked green tea for it reminded him of Itachi and their time together. He knew Itachi knew it too, though he tried not to think too hard about how they affected each other.

He sat at the table, throwing his bags into the room. Itachi looked tired, but Naruto knew better than to push him when he was thinking.

"I've been forced to join a team," Naruto began and Itachi looked at him with interest, taking a sip of tea. "Jii-jii's admitted that I'm too powerful and it was either join a team or face the consequences." He grimaced and Itachi smiled softly.

"It can't be that bad," Itachi said and Naruto shook his head.

"Sakura-chan and Sai are nice. It's just Kakashi who doesn't trust me and he's made that pretty clear." Naruto cupped his tea, warming his hands a little.

"They assigned you to Kakashi's team?" Itachi asked, voice a little sharper than Naruto would have liked.

"Yes?" he said, wanting to know why it mattered to Itachi so much.

"Madara knows I'm seeing you," Itachi said and Naruto felt the floor fall from under him. Someone _knew_?

"How…?" he began, unable to finish.

"We had an Akatsuki meeting today," Itachi said. Naruto was aware of his membership and unique stance in the organisation and simply nodded. "Madara hopes to use my brother to combine the powers of the nine bijū and it became somewhat of a pissing contest in front of Sasuke."

Naruto snorted, sipping his tea.

"He knows of our relationship, so to speak." Itachi was quick to add the last part, but Naruto was surprised that he didn't mind the use of 'relationship'.

"We are in a relationship," he replied simply, meeting Itachi's surprised look. "We might not admit it, but the fact is we've been together for years now and I honestly can't see myself leaving you." He looked away, afraid for once of what he'd see in Itachi's eyes.

"It's not the best time to talk about it," Itachi began, "but I'd have to agree." He smiled and reached for Naruto's hand, threading their fingers.

"Do you think Senju knows too?" Naruto asked, understanding why Itachi had spoken of Madara knowing. "Kakashi's the only one who could really take on a member of your clan and I don't know why else they'd have him following me."

Itachi said nothing and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Who cares," he said. "Let them find out about us if they want. I'm sick of going against Senju and Uchiha."

Perhaps Naruto cared more than he had realised before. He hated sneaking around with Itachi and hated how they had to hide and run at a moment's notice. Why couldn't he just be with Itachi for a while without interruption and have a normal relationship?

"Naruto," Itachi said softly, conveying everything he wanted to say in the one word. Itachi had felt more for Naruto for a long while, Naruto had known that. He'd pretended it was a game of sex and only sex, but somewhere along their years together, feelings had been thrown in there and they had become a forbidden love, not just a naughty, secret tumble.

"What do we do Itachi?" Naruto said, moving and discarding his tea so he could sit beside Itachi and rest his head on his shoulder. "Why do they have to hate each other so much?"

Itachi said nothing. There was no answer to why Uchiha and Senju hated each other, but Naruto and Itachi were living proof that they _could_ exist together.

**.**

**Notes:**

Okay so I'll probably update twice a week. :) This story is already completed so you don't have to worry about it not being finished/updated in a timely fashion!

Thank you for the support so far. It means a lot to me and helps keep me motivated for other projects!


	3. Chapter 3

**Recipient:** **adaina** for itanaruswap on livejournal!  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Both ItaNaru and NaruIta  
**Warnings:** Mentions of underage (post puberty) as their relationship started in the past before Naruto was 16. Also, Tobi = Uchiha Madara here (without upgrades and whatnot).  
**Summary:** On the night of Naruto's birth, the Kyūbi is taken by Akatsuki and Konoha is sealed away for good. Sixteen years later sees Madara searching for the one to revive the Jūbi and conquer the world, and the only people in his way are Itachi and Naruto. The only problem is Itachi's carrying one too many secrets, Naruto's hearing voices calling to him in his sleep and all the while they need to keep their relationship a secret from their rival clans.  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you to **totallysweetfantasy** for the amazing beta!

**Caught up in the Stars**

**.**

They moved to the futon laid out. Naruto threw the covers back and lay down, closing his eyes. Their meetings usually followed the same pattern; they rested, ate and then moved onto sex. For now, Naruto was content to curl up and sleep for days beside Itachi, despite what the world would let them get away with.

"How are the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, rolling on his side to face Itachi.

"Deidara's giving up his rivalry with me to pursue Sasuke," Itachi said with a smirk. "It's a fight that would be interesting, one that I'd have to watch if it ever came to pass."

Itachi frowned for a moment, before opening his mouth slightly. He was clearly debating whether to tell Naruto something and Naruto waited patiently.

"The bijū spoke to me," he said quietly, completely unexpectedly. "There has been a disturbance within the sealing statue so Pein asked me to look it over, see if I could shed any light." His brow crinkled again and Naruto scanned Itachi's eyes, trying to understand what had happened.

"I've been looking for the right person who could merge their chakras and not fall to Madara's goals. The bijū – the Kyūbi more specifically – told me that I'd already found that person and that I need to bring him or her to them." Itachi's voice was flat, but he looked at Naruto with emotion in his eyes.

"I don't know who it is," he admitted and Naruto shuffled closer, resting their foreheads together. He could see the fine hairs on Itachi's cheeks and the odd mark or scar here and there, every tiny little cell that made up Itachi.

There was nothing Naruto could say, but he kissed Itachi gently, reassuring him he wasn't alone.

"Let's have these days," Itachi said, rolling Naruto over and half-lying on top of him. His hair fell over one shoulder as he leant down, kissing Naruto fully, teasing him gently with tongue and teeth.

"No fight?" Naruto muttered as they parted, Itachi moving to the underside of his jaw. He felt the smile and fought to keep down one of his own.

"Think of this as a celebration of our new-found status," he muttered, pulling away to straddle Naruto and undo his jacket.

This was something they both understood. Sex between them had been a game before yet had evolved and it was something they did for pleasure and distraction. Let the world bay at the window for a little while longer. They could be selfish and wanton for a while before going back to duty and complications.

"A celebration?" Naruto repeated, shifting himself up long enough for Itachi to pull his top off. "We'd need a week for a celebration."

Itachi smiled and took off his yukata. He was naked underneath and Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Were you expecting something?" Naruto said, mock-flustered. "I assure you, I don't usually put out-"

Itachi kissed him and Naruto chuckled against his lips, wrapping his arms around Itachi's shoulders and pulling him close.

"Only every time," Itachi muttered, tugging at Naruto's trousers before he vanished for a moment, grabbing a small toiletries bag and taking lube out as Naruto threw the rest of his clothing away from the futon.

"Should take it as a compliment," Naruto muttered, settling on the futons and leaning back. "Perhaps you're just that _irresistible_."

He laughed as Itachi bit his shoulder lightly, inhaling deeply as Itachi moved down, kissing over warm skin until he flicked his tongue over Naruto's nipple.

"You're such a tease," Naruto muttered as Itachi looked up, mouth taking the whole nipple in and sucking tightly. Naruto twitched at the feeling and shifted his hips a little, cock hardening as Itachi reached down lazily and cupped his balls.

"It feels far too long since we did this," Itachi began conversationally, calmly, but Naruto could see the desire in his eyes and felt the evidence heavy and wet against his thigh when he pulled Itachi up for a kiss.

"We should run away, find a shack in the middle of nowhere and live on vegetables we grow in our garden." Naruto bit his lip and moaned as Itachi wrapped firm fingers around the base of his cock and rotated his hand, moving upwards with a flick.

"Unfair," he muttered, shuddering as Itachi continued. "Here I am planning our future and you won't even let me-" he broke off with a deep moan, shaking his head and wriggling against Itachi a little.

"You're supposed to talk about our future after you've been fucked silly," Itachi said softly, kissing Naruto's temple and then moving down to his lips. "Not before."

He kissed Naruto then, slipping his tongue between lips and pressing down with his body. Naruto moaned and shifted upwards, catching Itachi's cock in heated friction as he did so and drawing a hiss.

"Careful," Itachi whispered as Naruto guided their erections together, smoothing the tips of his fingers over the head of their cocks and keeping a slightly jilted rhythm going.

"When am I not?" Naruto quipped back, biting his lip as Itachi grabbed the lube and coated them both, slicking his hand against Naruto's and taking over. Naruto let him, stretching his arms up before he wrapped them around strong shoulders.

Itachi pulled away slightly, removing his hand to slide down and between them further. Naruto wriggled upward a little, giving Itachi better access as he ran a finger over his thigh and down.

"I won't last long the first time," Itachi cautioned in his ear and Naruto gave a huff of laughter, spreading his legs a little more, wincing at the feel of lube being spread over him.

"After the week I've had, neither will I," Naruto muttered, closing his eyes as Itachi pushed in gently, fingers probing ever so slightly before something bigger, warmer and better, replaced them. "But you don't need to prove how great you are in the sack."

Naruto moaned as Itachi slid deeper and he grabbed onto his shoulders for a minute, taking sharp, shallow breaths. Itachi was kneeling on the floor, Naruto's legs either side of him, and Naruto shifted a little more, sinking down and groaning gutturally, languishing in the feeling of being filled and completely overtaken by Itachi.

Pushing in slowly, Itachi let his chin rest against Naruto's shoulder, pulling him closer until Naruto was practically in his lap. They paused and Naruto looked at Itachi, skin flushed and heart pounding, to brush away hair from his eyes and kiss him softly.

"Itachi," Naruto whispered, just as strong arms supported him and Itachi shifted, moving his hips as his mouth fell to graze against Naruto's neck.

"I know I don't care for much in this world," Naruto said, gasping the words out as Itachi fucked him slowly and kissed an invisible train up his neck. "But I think…"

He shuddered, gripping Itachi's shoulders as he came. It was unprecedented and he closed his eyes, gripping Itachi tightly as he moved closer to Itachi, ignoring the come and sweat, to kiss him deeply. Itachi groaned and came with a wet pant against Naruto's lips, closing his eyes and sucking Naruto's bottom lip before lowering them down until they were side-by-side once more.

"I'm afraid," Naruto said suddenly, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't bother with cleaning himself and while it was slightly uncomfortable, for whatever reason, Naruto suddenly didn't want it gone.

Itachi was silent, but he moved onto his side and looked at Naruto carefully, the Sharingan faded to his normal eyes.

"I've deluded myself for years, claiming I felt nothing for anything." Naruto covered his eyes with his arm. "When Jii-jii told me that my father was the Yondaime Hokage, I felt angry. I've never been that angry in my life, but it overtook me."

Naruto turned his head to the side, searching Itachi's eyes as if he held all the answers.

"I was angry because he left me – us, Senju, Uchiha – without Konoha. He is the reason Jii-jii refuses to look me in the eyes and refuses to fully love the clan." Naruto laughed, bitterly. How long had he been hiding this from everyone, including himself? This was years of locked away feelings and memories that Itachi was taking the brunt of.

"I was angry because everyone acts as if our time in the woods means nothing. It's as if we're simply waiting for the gates to open and that's it!" Naruto sighed, smiling ever so slightly. "And then I realised I really did love my clan – that I really did love those who were close to me. I don't need a village or a name for it to be love though, unlike how it seems for everyone else."

Though he didn't expect Itachi to answer his musings, his true feelings, Naruto wanted him to know. Itachi needed to know how he felt underneath the apathy and supposed detachment. Naruto had so much love – he could feel it, churning inside of him – but no one to really show it to.

Itachi closed his eyes and pulled Naruto close.

"When we run away, what pet should we get?" The question was so innocent and mild that Naruto laughed, rolling to face Itachi and hit his arm gently.

"A big, loud dog that scares everyone away," Naruto decided, grinning. "It'll take a while to find a good one though."

Naruto allowed his eyes to close as Itachi's arms wrapped around him. He clung back, knowing there was so much they had to get through before they could even think about a future together. Unless Konoha unsealed, Uchiha and Senju would never have reason to even try to get along. Even if Konoha was free though, it would take great effort to get the two clans to merge back into one and that completely discounted Akatsuki and Madara's plans.

"There's so much to do," Naruto muttered quietly and Itachi hummed, the sound vibrating in his chest.

"If we can find the one who can hold the Jūbi, everything else will follow," Itachi said, voice thick with sleep. Naruto murmured a reply, slipping into a normal sleep, as he did every time he was with Itachi.

They could think about serious matters later.

**.**

"We should set up a meeting now," Naruto said suddenly, looking up from his lunch. "It'll be harder to send a message now that they suspect something."

Itachi nodded, frowning at his own food. "Did you take some of mine when I was packing everything up?" he asked and Naruto snorted.

"I didn't think you'd notice," he said, offering to refill Itachi's rice bowl from the mountain of rice he was digging into. Itachi waved him off. He had more than enough and the thought of returning to the Uchiha clan after four days of uninterrupted time with Naruto was a little sickening

"It can't be too soon," Itachi said regretfully. "In a month and a half?"

He was pleased to see that Naruto wasn't pleased with the time shift, but understood why it was needed.

"Senju will probably know that I'm with you as well," he said around a mouthful of pork. "I was thinking of trying to convince them I'm gathering intel on your clan."

It was a sound idea and as much as Itachi hated to belittle their meetings, it was a step he knew they had to take in order to have this tiny bit of freedom.

"Of course I'll make it seem as if we've only been in contact for months rather than years." Naruto smirked. "And I'll make sure that they think it's only on a professional level that we meet."

Itachi rolled his eyes and began eating the half-full bowl of rice he was left with.

"I'm going to have a hell of a time back with the clan," he said and Naruto shook his head in sympathy.

"How annoying will Sasuke be?" he asked, but Itachi had no idea.

"About the Akatsuki and my involvement? About my relationship with Pein and Madara? About my relationship with you?" he shrugged his shoulders. "If I thought that Senju would let me pass without killing me then I'd just come back to the clan with you."

As soon as it was said, Itachi could see the wheels turning in Naruto's head. He couldn't hold back the small chuckle and shook his head quickly.

"It won't work, Naruto," he said, voice light for once. "Regardless of the impossible scheme you're inventing in your head, the clan elders would tear the shinobi world apart to try and find me."

Naruto was silent for a moment before, "it was a really good plan this time. It involved a bird and a pair of shoes; you would have loved it." He grinned, showing Itachi that he understood what he meant.

They parted after lunch, Naruto heading back to his clan to fabricate a story so he could get permission to see Itachi (and wasn't that a strange thing to think of, considering their situation) while Itachi prepared himself to face Sasuke and Fugaku.

"Get inside," Fugaku hissed as Itachi entered the grounds. He closed his eyes, willing the Sharingan down, and walked to their family home, not bothering to call out to Sasuke or his mother. They'd know soon enough that he was home from Fugaku and Itachi felt as though he would throw up if he dared open his mouth.

"Where were you?" Fugaku asked, gesturing for Itachi to follow him to the room they used for meetings. It wasn't private and Itachi knew that Sasuke – if he was home – would be listening in.

"Taking care of business," Itachi replied quietly. He thought of Naruto and of Madara and realised that there were bigger things than the clan that he needed to do. Even if he was struck from the Uchiha clan (and he wouldn't be; Fugaku wouldn't dare allow that amount of shame rest on his shoulders), Itachi would still be a part of the Akatsuki and be able to work on finding the one to control the Jūbi. Perhaps it was time to let Fugaku know how he really felt.

"Business?" his father hissed, hands clenching at his side. "You vanish for five days after however many warnings you've received so far and return to say that it was just _business_?"

Fugaku's Sharingan was blazing and Itachi returned the challenge. It would do nothing for his 'credibility' to be so aggressive, but he had had enough of pretending to be the clan's poster boy. He needed to be able to move freely and if that meant he needed to break away from the clan, then it was long overdue.

"You've been on thin ice for a long while now," Fugaku continued, voice low. This was the man who had led the Uchiha clan to split from Senju, uncaring what it might mean should Uchiha not have been prepared enough. He had led them through hard times and survived… but he had closed his mind off from the world long ago.

"Do you know how many times I've had to convince other members of the Uchiha council of your loyalties?" He shook his head, Sharingan spinning ever so slightly. "Even I have no idea where your true loyalties lie. I've lied to the council because of your mother and Sasuke. Do you ever think of what you're doing to them?"

Itachi closed his eyes a little. Two people mattered so little when there was the world at stake, but Itachi did think of what he was doing to them.

"I don't deserve them," Itachi said softly, startling his father. "But I cannot change the path I am on now."

Fugaku was about to speak again when the door to the room slid open. His father turned angrily and Itachi knew who it was from the reaction. There was only one person Uchiha Fugaku would become so respectful to in a mere moment.

"Madara-sama," he said. "Forgive us for interrupting your session with Sasuke."

Itachi glanced over, noting Sasuke's wide-eyed look behind Madara. They'd been using the hidden room them, perhaps looking through forbidden scrolls.

"It's no worry," Madara waved off, turning to Itachi. "But I thought I could shed some light on the situation at hand."

Fugaku stiffened and Itachi narrowed his eyes. Was Madara about to trap him or would he offer an olive branch to give Itachi the freedoms he'd needed until now?

"Itachi has been an invaluable member of the Akatsuki for years," Madara began and Fugaku turned to him in shock.

"I-Itachi?" he stammered, eyes ridiculously wide. Itachi nodded curtly, not bothering to look up.

Everyone in the Uchiha clan was well aware that Madara ran the Akatsuki. They praised him for it, called it a sign of his ultimate power, though they had no idea that the power would be used against them in the end.

"It was on my suggestion that Itachi kept it hidden and I see the slight error in my ways." Madara spread his arms, almost apologetically. "He's been loyal to me the entire time and I'm truly sorry that his allegiance within the clan has been question. His disappearances were upon my request, including the latest transgressions."

It seemed that Fugaku couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Itachi was a member of the Akatsuki and he turned to his son with wise eyes, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"How many years?" Fugaku asked, looking at Itachi as if he had no idea who he was anymore.

"Seven or eight," Madara said conversationally, entering the room fully. Sasuke trailed in behind him, eyes never leaving Itachi. Itachi remained submissive, eyes downcast as he knew this was not his fight. For whatever reason, Madara was prepared to go up against the clan head in this matter and it meant nothing good.

It meant that Madara wanted Itachi out of clan and that in turn meant that he was going to escalate Sasuke's training so he could obtain he Jūbi quicker. On the other hand, it would give Itachi time to try and figure out who he had met who was compatible, so while not the fairest of trades, it would give Itachi some freedom.

"And you never thought to tell the clan?" Fugaku was as close to disrespect towards Madara that Itachi had ever seen and he fought to not look up.

"The clan wouldn't even know that I was part of the Akatsuki if I could have helped it." Madara's reply was accompanied with a crushing shrug of the shoulders. "That's just how the Akatsuki works."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed and he glanced down at Itachi before turning back to Madara.

"And his strength?"

Itachi looked up then, rising from where he'd been sitting to join in, finally. He should have expected his father would care more about his power level, but it stung enough for him to dig his heels for once.

"If he possessed the mangekyō and unlocked its full potential then I have no doubt that Itachi could defeat even me." Madara turned to Itachi and he stiffened, trying to look past Madara's 'flattery' for the truth.

"And if he had mastery over the mangekyō then he could control the Jūbi." Madara laughed as Fugaku stilled. If not for the shallow breaths Itachi could hear, he would think his father had died of shock.

"His body may be weak and unable to hold the nine bijū, but Itachi's prowess as a shinobi is unlike almost any other." Madara gave a soft chuckle. "Not just anyone can join the Akatsuki and even then it takes more work to become part of the inner circle."

When Fugaku's faze settled on him, Itachi met it unwaveringly. He didn't have to hide as much anymore and with Madara backing him, Itachi had risen in his father's estimation.

"I really do apologise from the depths of my heart that I caused this rift between you." Madara walked to Fugaku's side, clasped his shoulder and nodded his head. "But you have my personal assurances that Itachi is one of the most loyal people you can meet."

It was true – though Itachi was glad Madara had kept out _who_he was loyal to.

"I need to think about this," Fugaku said, walking out of Madara's arm's range. "It will need to be reported to the clan council," he warned and Madara waved him off.

"I will speak to them later then. If you could prepare them?" Fugaku nodded sharply, still avoiding Itachi and glancing to Sasuke on his way out.

Madara waited until Fugaku had left. Judging by how openly Sasuke was waiting at the door, Itachi figured their mother was out at the moment. Sasuke would never be so open in his eavesdropping had Mikoto been in the house.

"I dislike lying so brazenly," Madara said and Itachi looked at him, Sharingan taking in everything it could.

"Then why do it?" Itachi commented, knowing he was treading on thin ice right now.

"Because, unfortunately, I need you." Madara took a deep breath of air and shook his head. "I need you to combine the Jūbi. Perhaps after that…" Madara trailed off and Itachi closed his eyes, allowing his Sharingan to fade.

"You have some questions from Sasuke to answer," Madara said. "I'll be leaving now."

Madara didn't even glance at Sasuke as he left, throwing a hand in the air to wave goodbye. It didn't seem to trouble Sasuke at all though, but that was probably because his eyes were bright red and he wore a frown that only spoke of trouble.

"Akatsuki?" he managed out, practically hissing the word. "All these years and you never told me?"

Though they were the same age, Naruto was much easier to deal with than Sasuke. Well, perhaps it was Itachi's method. He couldn't exactly drop down to his knees and give Sasuke a blowjob, like he did with Naruto.

With a sigh, he pushed the thought aside and sat down on the floor. This would take a while and they might as well get a little more comfortable.

"I didn't even tell father," Itachi reminded gently. "And I still can't tell you all the details."

Sasuke was undeterred from his questioning.

"And Senju clan?" he demanded. "You voluntarily spend time with scum from that clan?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke sadly.

"We used to fight alongside them. They were on our brothers and sisters; together we were a family. I understand how Naruto feels now. Even our clan cares too much about gaining access to the village than the people we left." Itachi pushed past Sasuke and began walking to his room. He needed peace to think and find the one person who would be able to stop Madara.

"Madara with his warmongering, Uchiha and Senju with their rivalry… I had hoped you would understand on your own." Itachi rested a hand on his door, looking over his shoulder slightly. Sasuke seemed so young and he wondered if he should have been there to help him on his path.

"You'll see soon enough," he said instead, knowing that he could never control Sasuke's life in such a way. He couldn't bear that much responsibility alone.

His room was calm and peaceful. It wouldn't last; Sasuke may have backed off for the moment and both Mikoto and Fugaku were out, but all three would soon turn on Itachi and ask him question after question after question.

It was just something Itachi had to take though. It was his burden – the price of changing the world.

**.**

Guards were stationed at every entry point to the Senju clan and Naruto took a deep breath before he stepped out of tree cover. The guards went into a flurry of activity, one running off and a young man coming to meet Naruto, looking as if he was about to piss himself in fear.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto," the man stammered out, hands shaking around his clipboard. What the hell had Sarutobi said about him that had them so flustered?

Naruto knew there would be people waiting for him when he got back. He'd vanished for around five days without a word, thrown off his trackers after copious warning from the clan leader. Naruto suspected they could also sense the Uchiha chakra on his skin (a deliberate act) and were even more unnerved.

"I'll take over from here," a cool voice said and Naruto smiled pleasantly as Kakashi clasped the guard's shoulder.

"Kakashi-taichō," Naruto said softly. "Though I have a feeling I'm to be escorted there anyway, I wonder if I could have a word with Jii-jii before you flood me with killer intent?"

Kakashi looked Naruto up and down for a moment and nodded curtly. He allowed Naruto to fall into step beside him as they passed the guards and headed for Sarutobi's office.

"What kind of monster do they think I am?" Naruto said, tone light-hearted and eyes open. He was no threat to Senju or Kakashi, despite what Sarutobi thought. Naruto might not like the clan in the way Sarutobi wanted him to, but he could admit now that he cared greatly for its people.

"Sarutobi-sama has heavy reason to suspect you of being a traitor," Kakashi said, voice dull. "You're smart enough to know why. While I think it's unlikely, you do have a lot to answer for."

Naruto nodded with a smile. "I'm not an enemy. My views are slightly different and perhaps some of the company I keep is questionable for most people here, but I would fight with my life to protect those who need protecting."

He felt Kakashi's considering gaze on him and turned in curiosity.

"When you first joined my team, Sarutobi-sama warned us that you might be very uncooperative. He mentioned your views briefly and suggested that you would never work well in a team." Kakashi was smiling, the first, honest smile that Naruto had seen and it felt strangely heart-warming. "But I think he was wrong about you. Even in our first meeting it was clear where your loyalties lie and despite your insubordination and vanishing acts, only to return reeking of Uchiha Itachi's chakra. I can tell your heart is loyal to the people of this clan."

Naruto only raised an eyebrow, not surprised Kakashi was able to pin which Uchiha Naruto had met with. The Sharingan – even one not of natural birth – was a very interesting eye.

"Thanks Kakashi-taichō," Naruto said and Kakashi nodded in return, opening the door to Sarutobi's office and entering first.

"Naruto!" came an angry voice and Naruto winced before following Kakashi in.

Sarutobi was waiting for him, standing at his desk with a furious look on his face. Kakashi stood impassively, but Naruto noticed his eye carefully tracking Sarutobi's movements.

"You've gone too far this time," Sarutobi said, thumping a fist on the table. "Not heeding to my summons, vanishing for five days and returning in such a way that flaunts the fact that you've been with an Uchiha!"

Sarutobi paused for a moment and Naruto waited, knowing he was about to tread over his line of tolerance.

"Your behaviour has always been reckless, but have you finally slept with so many people that you need to turn to _that_clan?" Sarutobi's eyes were harsh and Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Even if it meant stepping out from his image and giving a damn, he would do it.

"I let you think otherwise because it was convenient for me, but the only person I've ever slept with is Uchiha Itachi." Though Kakashi had to have had some idea of what Naruto had been doing the past few days, he stiffened along with Sarutobi.

"So you can take back everything you were thinking about me entering a relationship with them and leaving this clan. You can take back everything you were thinking about how reckless I am when I've been trying to forge bonds with a clan you gave up on years ago and you can take back everything you want to say right now." Naruto looked down, trying to control himself. He'd never lost control like this, never cared so much about his image and the people close to him.

Telling them he was simply there to watch Itachi wasn't good enough. He had to show Sarutobi that the Uchiha weren't just 'that clan' and that they were people just as much as Senju.

"I don't know how the Uchiha clan split from us, but I do know that Itachi is a person like anyone in this clan." Naruto looked down at his feet. "I don't know anyone who has sought peace more than he has."

Sarutobi was silent so Naruto continued, smiling slightly as he remembered how he had met Itachi.

"I thought he was so cool when I met him. I was about ten, he about sixteen. Ero-sennin had assigned me a mission, but when I was about to return to him, I met Itachi and followed him around like an annoying kid." Naruto looked up, laughing at himself a little. "I wanted to know why he – an Uchiha – was so different. He sat me down and listened to my questions and even promised to meet me again."

It had been a warm day and they'd spent hours at the teahouse. Jiraiya had eventually come to collect Naruto and had apologised to Itachi.

"Ero-sennin was respectful to Itachi and apologised for my questions. Instead of just walking away though, Itachi said that he found my views interesting, found it refreshing that I didn't care about unsealing Konoha." Sarutobi's eyes were focused on Naruto and he met his gaze unwaveringly, unafraid to show who he was now.

"I've learnt so many things from being with Itachi that I don't care what you think of me or if I 'shouldn't' be doing it. It's better than rotting away in a tiny group just because you can't unseal an abandoned ruin." Naruto stilled and closed his eyes, taking a breath to calm himself. If he had to run away and take Itachi with him, then he would. Perhaps this was just a way to do that, judging by the fury he'd seen in Sarutobi's eyes.

"Jiraiya knew?" he asked, but Naruto shook his head.

"Not everything. He's never known our relationship extended a handful of meetings, though he probably had suspicions," Naruto said, wincing at how he'd put his foot in it for Jiraiya. Sarutobi would have wanted to hear about anything and everything relating to Uchiha and Jiraiya had failed to mention Itachi at all.

"If I may speak, Sarutobi-sama?" Naruto had almost forgotten that Kakashi was in the room and looked at him, wondering what he had to say.

After a nod of Sarutobi's head, Kakashi began. "I believe our initial thoughts on Naruto to be misjudged. Though he has been meeting with Uchiha Itachi, Naruto has never failed to return to the village. The Uchiha clan has never been able to gain anything over us either. It's clear that Naruto's intentions are far from devious."

Though Kakashi might have changed his opinion of Naruto, Naruto had never expected him to actually speak up about it, and definitely not to Sarutobi.

"It doesn't change the fact that he has been consorting with the enemy-"

"They're not the enemy!" Naruto let out, hands wide. "The clan isn't your enemy. Uchiha Madara may be, but he's affiliated to himself more than anyone else. Worry about the Akatsuki, not the Uchiha clan."

Though Sarutobi looked as though he wanted to speak, Naruto didn't let him; he still had more to say to Sarutobi.

"The Uchiha clan are our family. They have the same Will of Fire burning through them, but you have just let them fade away and now you claim they're your enemies?" He shook his head. "That is why I can't bring myself to love the village Konoha; if all it stood for, in the end, was two clans who hated each other, then I'd rather live out here in the forests forever."

The room was silent and Naruto let out the breath he'd been holding. Sarutobi wasn't barking back at him (yet) and Naruto figured that he could outrun the old man if it came to it. And, if worst came to worst, he still had a favour that needed reaping in from Gamabunta so he could use the summon to make a get-away.

"You're dismissed," came Sarutobi's voice and Naruto looked at Kakashi, expecting him to walk out. Kakashi simply stared back at Naruto though and he frowned, looking to Sarutobi in slight confusion.

"I need to speak to Kakashi, but I've heard all you have to say." Sarutobi wasn't looking at him and Naruto wondered if he really had gone too far this time. "You're dismissed. I expect you to remain in the clan grounds for a few days though," he added and Naruto nodded, turning and leaving without delay.

What he'd said must have shaken up Sarutobi more than Naruto had thought it would. The fight had left Sarutobi and Naruto had simply been dismissed. An unusual circumstance, but Naruto wasn't going to question it.

Someone was waiting at his home and Naruto scowled as he entered.

"It was a mistake to give you a spare key," he muttered and Jiraiya turned from where he sat on the ground, tucked under the kotatsu with tea set out on the table.

"Where else would I hide when Sarutobi's out looking for me?" He grinned and waved for Naruto to join him, pouring another cup of tea and resting his elbow on the table.

"He let you go?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto shrugged his jacket off, nodding.

"After my little outburst, yes." Naruto frowned, unsure where to start with Jiraiya. How much did he need to tell and how much did Jiraiya know already?

Jiraiya sighed, as if he could read Naruto's mind.

"You're not good at hiding things when someone knows you as well as I do." He sipped his tea and looked at Naruto with a warm smile. "I know you've been in a relationship with Itachi for a while. You trust him and I've always know that kid wants peace more than anything. I remember his face when the Uchiha split from Senju." Jiraiya's face was troubled for a moment before he returned to his smile.

"Sarutobi's still stuck in the past. You remind him of Minato and he thinks that his inability to undo Minato's seal means he's failed the people." Jiraiya poured out more tea. "It's what happens when you get old. The useful parts of your brain get trampled by your past regrets."

Jiraiya looked over to Naruto, a keen glint in his eye.

"How have you been sleeping?" he asked and Naruto started, looking at him in alarm. "Tell me the truth and then I'll explain."

Naruto hesitated for a moment before he spoke. This was what he'd been waiting for – a chance to tell Jiraiya about the dreams and reassure himself that he wasn't going crazy.

"I don't think I fall asleep properly," he began, expecting Jiraiya to laugh. He was silent though, respectful, and that was almost worse than laughter.

"I go to this place… and there's something calling for me." Naruto looked down at his hands. "It's been peaceful recently, but some nights I never get any rest."

Jiraiya nodded and Naruto looked at him.

"So what is it? You know something, or at least suspect somethng." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and Jiraiya nodded.

"It's only rumour, mind," he began. "But I think it has something to do with the failed sealing performed on you when you were born."

Naruto's eyes widened and his hand fell to his stomach. The Kyūbi had been taken by the Akatsuki; Sarutobi wouldn't lie about something like that. Itachi wouldn't lie about the Akatsuki having all nine bijū so there wasn't any possibility the sealing had begun on Naruto.

"Whatever happened that night, you were supposed to be the Kyūbi's jinchūriki. Even if the sealing stopped, the Shinigami was summoned for the seal and you were supposed to become a jinchūriki." Jiraiya looked so serious that Naruto wanted to turn away and shut out his words. They were possibly the most important words Naruto would ever hear though so he simply nodded.

"I have a theory – and bear in mind that it is just a theory – based on the whisperings I've heard of the Akatsuki and what I know of your birth." Jiraiya paused and smiled. "Uchiha Sasuke was selected to become the container for the Jūbi, correct?"

At Naruto's nod, he continued.

"He won't be able to contain it. Everyone knows it, probably even Sasuke himself. It's why Itachi's been searching for the 'right person', isn't it?" Naruto wasn't surprised that Jiraiya knew so much. His network spread far and wide, picking up every gleam of information it could.

"Whether you are aware of it or not, the fact that the Kyūbi was almost sealed in you created a bond between you. It is my belief that the Kyūbi is using this bond, along with the other bijū, because they believe that you will be the one to create the Jūbi and unleash their malice on the world."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. It made a sickening sort of sense, but there was something wrong in Jiraiya's equation.

"It's not that," he said and Jiraiya looked at him sharply. "When I'm in that place, all I can feel from the voices is loneliness and desperation."

Jiraiya opened his mouth as if to say something, but Naruto cut him off quickly.

"It's as if they're asking me to help them, and not for some nefarious purpose. They want me to help them because they're in pain and lonely." Naruto was adamant. Even if he was scared of the voices, he had never sense that they would outright attack him. If they really were the bijū, Naruto knew it was a cry for help rather than a call for him to summon the Jūbi.

"Naruto, the bijū are masses of chakra. There's no good in them and without a doubt they will want to use you to unlock their greatest evil." Jiraiya's voice was strong and Naruto supposed he would have agreed if he hadn't heard them for himself.

"But I can't feel malice from them," he persisted and Jiraiya's frown deepened. "They hate what's been done to them as much as we do and they're looking for a chance to end their trapped existence." Naruto shook his head.

"There have never been reports of a jinchūriki managing to control its bijū. Kumogakure tried and thought they might succeed, but the Akatsuki got to the Hachibi before it could be placed inside the current Raikage's brother." Jiraiya gave a heavy sigh. "And that's only trying to control one bijū, not all nine that would then form the Jūbi."

Naruto looked down at the table. He knew what he was thinking was utter madness to everyone else, but he couldn't help it. He'd never told anyone this, not even Itachi. Itachi had never considered Naruto to be one of the prospects for merging the Jūbi, but Naruto couldn't think of anything else the voices were.

"Whatever is happening out there, it'll be over soon." Jiraiya's voice was grim and Naruto winced, not liking the tone. Jiraiya was often very optimistic and to hear such a downbeat line was unsettling.

"Do we even stand a chance?" Naruto asked and he felt Jiraiya's considering stare.

"I'm not a man who will admit defeat, you know that." Naruto nodded, gut clenching. "But even if Uchiha Itachi manges to gain control of the bijū with his eyes and overthrow Madara, there is almost no hope that anyone can survive its power."

It was the answer Naruto had been expecting and the answer he had least wanted to hear.

"Hopeless situations bring out the best in us all though," Jiraiya said as he stood. "Even with Konoha split as it is, if it's the last stand then perhaps the impossible isn't unachievable. Look at you and Itachi, for example."

He ruffled Naruto's hair as he left. "I suppose the old man will want to talk to me. I'm off to see if I can find Tsunade and bring her back. I'd want to take you with me – we all know she adores you – though Sarutobi would skin us both alive knowing that you're going to leave again." Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. "We'll go out drinking when I'm back. You can even bring Itachi if you want. Tsunade's been hinting she wants to size him up."

The laugh Jiraiya gave was infectious and Naruto smiled fondly. Perhaps he could bring Itachi to see Tsunade and Jiraiya. He'd told Sarutobi, after all, so why not mingle with two people he trusted implicitly?

"See you around, kid," Jiraiya said and he left, locking the door behind him to save Naruto the job.

With Jiraiya gone, Naruto could think about the bijū and what he could do. If, somehow, he could help the bijū or even destroy them… it was impossible though and Naruto knew he needed to talk to them if he ever hoped of helping Itachi to stop Madara.

Sleep was difficult to find, but eventually Naruto found himself in the other world – perhaps it was the world of the sealing statue. The air was still and the atmosphere the same as ever, but Naruto had a mission here this time.

"I need to talk to you!" he shouted out, looking around for any sign of life. "You're the bijū and you're contacting me to help you."

Silence met his words and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Where's the idiot fox? I know you're out there listening and I know you were almost sealed into a defenceless baby." Naruto snorted. "Imagine that! The powerful Kyūbi reduced to being sealed inside an hours-old baby-"

"You're an awfully cocky brat for someone who's only here because we allowed you here," a deep voice said and Naruto turned, smiling satisfactorily. The world had changed and instead of endless land, there was an oval shaped cage. Inside was none other than the bijū he had been seeking, colossal and cramped against the bars of the cage.

"Nice of you to finally show yourself," Naruto replied, taking steps towards the cage. "I thought I was going insane with the tricks you and your friends have been playing on me."

The Kyūbi hissed, attempting to move his leg to claw at Naruto and settling for pressing his muzzle against the bars when he couldn't move.

"They are not my friends!" the fox roared and Naruto shut his eyes, stopping a few paces from the bars.

"Perhaps you should make them your friends then," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "It seems lonely enough in here as it is."

Naruto looked around for the other cages that were, presumably, holding the other bijū. He couldn't see them though and turned back to the Kyūbi, question on the tip of his tongue.

"The others are weaker than me. While their voices would be able to reach out to you, only I have the strength enough to reach out with my body and spirit." The Kyūbi shifted and Naruto moved closer, brow furrowed.

"How long have you been inside of that seal?" he asked and the Kyūbi paused in what he'd been about to say, looking down with narrowed eyes.

"Why, boy?" he asked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to be so scary. It won't work on me anymore; you're nothing but a trapped fox, malice and supposed terror aside. I want to know because you can't move inside of there and yet it's taken you so long to ask for my help?" Naruto looked at the Kyūbi. He wanted the fox to know that his help wasn't just for ninja gain, but for the bijū too. Naruto knew that seals worked as traps, but he'd thought the bijū could at least have room to move.

"Your help?" the Kyūbi repeated, eyes wide. "You came here to _offer_your help?"

It was an odd thing to say and Naruto simply nodded. The Kyūbi seemed to consider something before he closed his eyes, shaking his head ever so slightly before opening them to peer down at Naruto.

"You were simply the body – the power – we needed. We had no intention of calling you so you would help us of your own free will." The Kyūbi trailed off, tilting his head. "And yet you have that look in your eyes."

"What would you do with all our power?" The Kyūbi's voice was low. "Divine power, never ending power… you could rule this land. You could rule the universe. What would you do, boy?"

The way the Kyūbi spat the word 'boy' from his mouth was as if it was a curse. The word itself riled Naruto up, but he hadn't come this far to let it deter him from what he needed to say.

"I have no need for your power," he said honestly. "I don't need it. I don't _want_it. We all have our burdens to share, but anyone who believes they can control even one of the bijū's power without consequence or fear has to be an idiot."

The Kyūbi looked at him as if he wanted to laugh (or eat Naruto up, but Naruto preferred to think it was the former option).

"Your power is to be merged and I came to ask you if there is any way to stop it." Naruto looked down. "But now that I'm here… I want to help you."

He looked up, thinking of the times he'd wondered why he was alive or what the village even meant. Why had so many people put their trust in the village rather than the people? Why was it so hard for two clans to remain as brothers? Why did he have to hide how much he loved Itachi?

"I can't begin to imagine the loneliness and hatred any one of you must feel, but I understand a little of it. The world doesn't make sense to me. People leave their families just for a mere patch of land… they wage wars and trap you here in the belief they can control you and so control the world." Naruto shook his head sadly.

"I stand before you now, just a humble human. I have no fancy titles and while I have strength, I have no name for myself. I was supposed to be your jinchūriki and perhaps in that lifetime we could have become great partners, but that wasn't our path. I don't know you," Naruto said as he looked the Kyūbi in the eye. "And you sure as hell don't know me, but I will never give up. Even if every cell in my body is destroyed, I will find a way to stop Madara and free you."

His speech was over and Naruto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of air. He wanted to help the bijū now, not just for ninja gain, but for their own gain. They'd been trapped here and were now a tool for Madara's plans. Naruto couldn't walk away and not do anything, not now.

"You're different," the Kyūbi said and Naruto noticed that his mocking and malice had faded away. "You came here to ask us what you could do?"

Naruto nodded and the Kyūbi's face spit into a grin. Naruto doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach as something burnt through him, ripping through him in agony until it suddenly vanished.

The room he opened his eyes to was light and he sat up slowly, looking around. He started when he saw nine huge creatures around him, but broke into a smile when he met the Kyūbi's eyes. The fox as still grinning and he began to explain.

"Only bijū and their jinchūriki can enter this space. While the seal the Yondaime began failed, you have always been my jinchūriki, just one whose bijū was taken before the process could fully begin." The Kyūbi looked around them and Naruto followed, staring at the legendary creatures.

"We have some important things to tell you, but first, I think it's about time that I re-joined my jinchūriki." The bijū around them nodded their heads as the Kyūbi moved forwards, extending a paw until a long, pointed claw touched Naruto's belly gently.

"It will take a lot of chakra to do this," the Kyūbi said. "And it will cause a lot of pain."

"What does it do?" Naruto shot back, gripping the Kyūbi's claw with his hands, holding it in place.

"I was ripped from the sealing and placed in this seal. If you break it – which you should be able to – then I will return to my rightful place inside of you, at least until we defeat Madara." The Kyūbi shifted his claw slightly and Naruto winced at the scratch it left.

"Will you teach me what I need to do?" he asked and the Kyūbi raised an eyebrow.

"I just told you we had some important things to tell you." He sighed and let the paw Naruto held onto relax a little. "We do not have the strength to go against Madara. But it seems like you can be, though you may need a little more than my guidance."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the dig at his intelligence and dropped the Kyūbi's claw. His smile fell from his face as his paw hit the ground and Naruto saw him grit his teeth, most likely in annoyance.

"We don't have time to waste, Kyūbi," Naruto said. "Get this process done and then we'll take it from there."

"Just what I expected from someone who'd been chosen to be Kurama's jinchūriki," a voice said from the side and Naruto turned to them with a smile, looking back at the Kyūbi a second later.

"Your name is Kurama?" he asked, but the Kyūbi's only reply was to pick his paw up again and ram a claw through Naruto's body. Naruto felt pain wrack through him and he shuddered, opening his mouth in an agonising scream.

The process had begun.

**.**

As Itachi entered the clan's meeting room, he felt the stares on his back and ignored the whispers around him. Madara might have vouched for him and his loyalties were so far ignored for the time being, but it didn't hide the fact that no one trusted him at the moment.

"Settle down," an elderly voice called and the council sat down, Itachi taking his place in the centre. His father was at the front of the room while the others – aside from Kagami, the oldest surviving Uchiha aside from Madara – sat down at tables, long ones that ran down either side of the room.

"Madara-sama has told us that Itachi-kun here is part of the Akatsuki." Kagami looked around for a moment before nodding. "We're here to hold an informal question session."

The room broke into murmurs and Itachi noted Kagami's frown.

"It is not an interrogation," he said sternly and Itachi looked down again. He was kneeling, prone before the rest of the council, but he could bear it if they would not question him further after this.

"What were your intentions when you joined the Akatsuki?" came the first question and Itachi looked sideways, noting Yashiro's voice. He was an analytical man, sharp, and Itachi could see the red glimmer of his Sharingan.

"Yashiro," Kagami said. "Informal does not permit the use of your Sharingan."

No one moved as Yashiro turned to Kagami, Sharingan still blazing. He curled his lip and looked back at Itachi, ignoring the reminder.

"Your intentions," he repeated, voice stern.

Kagami looked as though he was about to speak, but Itachi cut in.

"I will accept the use of Sharingan if it helps reassure the clansmen," Itachi said, glancing at Kagami. "And my intentions remain unchanged. I strive for peace."

Though Yashiro looked as if he wanted to say something more, he sat back in his seat. Another member of the clan – this time one of the few women present – spoke.

"We understand that the Akatsuki are privy to exclusive knowledge, but why did you let us believe you were remiss in duties rather than state you were part of the Akatsuki?" Her voice and face were kindly, but Itachi didn't place too much trust in her to be nice. She was part of a council known for its ruthlessness and he didn't doubt that she would do anything if it suited her whims.

"While I believe Madara-sama has already touched upon the issue, everything surrounding the Akatsuki is secret. If our enemies found out the identity of any member of the Akatsuki, that member would instantly be a target." Itachi looked down at the floor, trying to stay as unthreatening as possible.

"That makes sense," someone said and Itachi looked in Tekka's direction. "The Senju would do anything to bring us down and if they knew Itachi was in the Akatsuki, they might be a bit more active in trying to take him out."

Itachi couldn't help the wince that crossed his face when Tekka spoke of the Senju as if they were common scum and he hoped that no one had seen it.

"Where are you when Madara-sama comes back?" Yakumi said, frown on his face. "Surely if the two of you are both in the Akatsuki, you would return at the same time."

Itachi shook his head politely. "There are others aside from Madara-sama in the Akatsuki. I also have my own tasks to attend to in order to ensure the Akatsuki's continued success." Itachi bowed his head again. "Though I cannot reveal what these tasks are, so I hope my word is enough."

It wouldn't be, not for those gathered as they would always want more, but Itachi wasn't giving out more. He might not be completely loyal to the Akatsuki or its members, but they were comrades of sorts and Itachi wouldn't reveal anything about them.

"And you're committed to helping Madara-sama with his goals?" Inabi asked and Itachi paused, searching for the right words.

"I have been committed to the cause since I joined," he began carefully, avoiding Madara's name. "While my views will never be exactly the same as Madara-sama's, I will work alongside him until the end."

His words, though a mix of a bluff and half-truths, seemed to put the council's questions to rest. Itachi supposed it was a combination of Madara's words backing what had been said today and the fact they thought Madara was on their side. If Madara was looking over Itachi then any threat he was would surely be nipped at the bud.

If Madara was on the clan's side, that was. Which, as only Itachi knew from the Uchiha clan, he wasn't.

"Then we can call an end to this council session," Fugaku said, voice neutral and eyes avoiding Itachi. It had been that way since Madara had revealed Itachi's 'secret' yesterday and Itachi was predicting a serious discussion some point in the close future.

Itachi waited until the council had filtered out before he stood, dusting down his trousers and sighing. He wasn't alone and he looked before him, nodding his head respectfully to Kagami.

"Thank you for your kindness," Itachi said softly, referring to the fact that Kagami would have had the clan tame down their Sharingan for Itachi's sake.

"Come, sit," Kagami said in reply, gesturing to the chair Fugaku had departed. While it wasn't against any rules or code to sit in the clan head's chair, Itachi felt uneasy about it.

"Come, come," Kagami said again, waving his hand. "We have little time before someone comes in thinking I'm senile and have forgotten where my home is."

Kagami's smile was wide and Itachi sat down, though he felt uneasy all of a sudden. He'd thought Kagami had believed him, but perhaps that wasn't the case.

"I don't think you know much of me," Kagami said softly, turning to Itachi and leaning closer. "Only that I'm an old man who is practically useless in battle now." He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sure if you had something to protect, you would do so until your death," Itachi said quietly and Kagami nodded, eyes suddenly sharp.

"Funny you should speak of things to protect. It's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kagami's smile faded and he became serious. "I was part of Senju Tobirama's team in the First Shinobi War."

Itachi looked at him quickly, recognising the name of the second Hokage.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen was also on that team," he added and Itachi swallowed thickly. "While some may consider it traitorous, I still keep up correspondence with Hiruzen."

Kagami sighed fondly. "We never delve into too much, just skim pleasantries and check to make sure each other's alive and sane." Kagami chuckled, shifting his robes a little. "The rest of the Uchiha clan seems to have forgotten that we once shared everything with the Senju clan"

He fixed Itachi with a wise stare. "Apart from you."

Itachi's heart raced in his chest. Kagami stood and groaned, stretching himself a little.

"I'm far too old to be of any use." He smiled sadly and Itachi could see every regret he carried as a line on his face . "But if I'm correct – and I believe I am – then you have already achieved far greater than I could ever hope."

Kagami moved slowly, shuffling his way towards the exit.

"I only hope that I see the day when Naruto-kun is by your side, Konoha or no Konoha." He smiled again and Itachi could see what he would become if he didn't stop Madara. Kagami had lost the will to do anything – his Will of Fire – but was praising Itachi for what he was doing.

Itachi left after Kagami and headed home. He was tired although it wasn't even midday yet. He sighed, knowing there was still so much to do.

His mother was leaving their home when Itachi returned home and she stopped him, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his eye.

"You look so tired," she said softly, tucking her bag under her arm as she stroked his cheek. "Your father's waiting to give you yet another lecture and Sasuke looks as if he's about to burst with all the questions he has… why don't you come with me?"

**.**

**Notes:**

You know what. The next chapter will be out probably in two or three days. I'm terrible at scheduled updates when it's a completed project.

Thank you for all the support, again. It means so much to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Recipient:** **adaina** for itanaruswap on livejournal!  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Both ItaNaru and NaruIta  
**Warnings:** Mentions of underage (post puberty) as their relationship started in the past before Naruto was 16. Also, Tobi = Uchiha Madara here (without upgrades and whatnot).  
**Summary:** On the night of Naruto's birth, the Kyūbi is taken by Akatsuki and Konoha is sealed away for good. Sixteen years later sees Madara searching for the one to revive the Jūbi and conquer the world, and the only people in his way are Itachi and Naruto. The only problem is Itachi's carrying one too many secrets, Naruto's hearing voices calling to him in his sleep and all the while they need to keep their relationship a secret from their rival clans.  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you to **totallysweetfantasy** for the amazing beta!

**Caught up in the Stars**

**.**

Itachi's eyes widened. His mother had never invited him on a shopping trip before and he'd never wanted to, but the thought of returning to Sasuke and his father was overwhelming.

"Father will-" Mikoto let her hand fall from his face before she linked it with his.

"Father will nothing," she said firmly. "If he asks, then we'll simply say that I needed your help to carry things."

The market square was bustling and no one paid attention to Itachi. It was nice, this feeling of anonymity, and he was glad that Mikoto had been determined to take him with her.

"Shall we have some lunch in the back fields?" Mikoto said, handing Itachi another bundle of vegetables and looking over to one of the cafés. They were selling hot dumplings and Itachi nodded, stomach making its hunger aware.

They paid for their food and Itachi adjusted the bags he was holding so they could move through the clan grounds until they reached the grassy fields. They were man-made, carved out of the forest and originally used for agricultural purposes, but these fields were on rotation and abandoned for the year. They were an ideal picnic spot and Mikoto helped Itachi to set everything down gently.

"It's nice just to get away from it all sometimes," she said softly, a soft wind picking up around them. "As much as I love the clan, it's all a bit too heavy some days."

She shook her head with a smile and turned to Itachi, passing him one of the dumplings she'd been holding.

"Not that I regret splitting from the Senju clan," she said and Itachi looked at her sharply. He'd never imagine his mother would talk about something such as this. "I have to support your father and the clan one hundred per cent of course… but sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if we had stayed and been content."

Itachi said nothing in reply, instead took a bite from his dumpling. It was still warm and the meat inside welcome.

"I do wonder how things would have turned out if they had lived," Mikoto said softly, lost in reminiscence. "I suppose I was never _that_close to her, but I considered her a friend."

Itachi swallowed and spoke softly, "who?"

Mikoto looked at him with a smile. "Uzumaki Kushina. And her husband, the Yondaime Hokage. If things hadn't happened how they had that night, perhaps the Uchiha clan would have stayed."

Itachi took another hurried bite, looking away. He didn't want to think of what might have happened and how easily peace had been torn away from them all.

"I looked for her after the attack. It took a while for them to find her body but… well." Mikoto frowned and looked down at the dumpling in her hands. "It's never nice to lose a friend."

Pulling out two bottles of water, Itachi passed one to his mother and waited for her to continue. She was trying to tell him something, but it was more important with the story behind it.

"She was to have a baby," Mikoto said, looking out to the clan grounds. "I don't know if she'd given birth to it or if it died in the chaos of the Kyūbi, but I do wonder what the child would have been like."

Mikoto smiled, closing her eyes. "Kushina had a way with people that filled you with warmth. It would be nice to see someone like that in these dark times."

Itachi bit his lip. He couldn't reveal anything to his mother, not when all she'd given him was a wistful comment. He could, however, acknowledge how she felt and reciprocate.

"I wonder what it would have been like too," he said quietly, looking at her and smiling gently. "And how nice it would be to live in a time of peace."

Though neither of them said it, Itachi knew that Mikoto was thinking the same things as he. She at least had to suspect that Itachi would do anything for peace, even if it meant turning his back on his family and the power of the Akatsuki.

"I worry about you," Mikoto said fondly, taking a bite of her dumpling at last. "But you're strong. No matter what path you take, you'll persevere."

They finished their food in silence and Mikoto was the one to stand first, offering Itachi a hand to help him up. He took it, enjoying the warmth and softness of her skin – a touch he hadn't felt for years – before they both picked up the bags and set off home.

Predictably, Fugaku was waiting for them. They called out to the family when they entered and Sasuke poked his head around the corner. Fugaku was standing in the hallway already, arms crossed over his chest.

"Where have you been?" he demanded of Itachi, but Mikoto was the one to step forward.

"I needed help at the market place. I didn't give him a choice." She smiled charmingly at her husband and gestured for Itachi to take the bags into the kitchen.

Mikoto kept with Fugaku – most likely to keep him away from Itachi for as long as she could. Sasuke darted from where he'd been lurking and into the kitchen, hovering behind Itachi as if he was debating whether to speak.

Setting down a bunch of carrots, Itachi turned to him with a questioning look.

"Can you teach me some meditative stances?" Sasuke asked meekly, unlike himself.

"Why would you need them? Isn't that something that Madara-sama would teach you?" Itachi turned back to the carrots and frowned, picking a big clump of dirt from the biggest one.

"Usually, yes. Only… he told me that I needed to do this training in my own way and he wasn't going to help me." Sasuke was still meek, which meant he was holding something back from Itachi. He put the carrots down with a sigh.

"Why wouldn't he help you?" Itachi asked, looking at the bag of potatoes. Depending on what they were eating for dinner, Itachi could start peeling them now. It would take his mind of the growing list of duties he had at least.

"He needs me to work out my own way to deal with…" Sasuke broke off and Itachi noticed he was staring at the potatoes.

"With?" prompted Itachi and Sasuke looked up at him, meekness no longer visible.

"I'm to start trying to synch with the Gedō Mazō and the bijū chakras." Sasuke looked away and Itachi paused in reaching for the potatoes.

"So soon?" he asked softly and Sasuke nodded.

"Madara-sensei says that the Senju are trying to wipe us from the planet and the only way to defend ourselves and bring peace to the people is to use the Jūbi." Sasuke was smiling, enamoured by whatever fantasy Madara had whispered in his ear. "Imagine all that power, the power to open Konoha and claim it as ours."

Itachi let his hand fall to his side. "I will not teach you," he said firmly and left the kitchen, passing his parents as he made for his room. He felt so tired and decided on a nap, even though he would likely be summoned soon to have another conversation with his father.

He made sure to lock his room before lying on his bed, covering his eyes with an arm. Everything was moving too quickly and Itachi knew he wouldn't be able to find the right person in time now. Madara was accelerating Sasuke's training to the point that he didn't care if Sasuke died after he'd merged the Jūbi.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his eyes. He'd have to trust that the bijū had made plans other than contacting him and that his mangekyō could out-manoeuvre Madara's. It wasn't completely impossible. Insane, definitely insane, but not impossible.

He smiled and rolled onto his side. Whatever happened, Itachi couldn't become like Kagami or his mother. He couldn't wonder what would have happened if he'd only been brave enough. Whether he lived or died, Itachi was going to do the best he could to bring peace to this world.

**.**

Naruto woke slowly, frowning against light as he opened his eyes. He heard a noise to the side of him and turned, groaning as every muscle in his torso protested to the movement.

"Don't move!" a voice said hurriedly. "You're in hospital, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto hated hospitals. He hated them to the point that he avoided them at all costs and couldn't think of why he was here now.

"Why am I here?" he asked the nurse and she looked down at him, jotting down numbers from one of the machines nearby.

"One of the medics will be in soon to talk to you further, but no one's quite sure as to the reason for your lack of consciousness." She nodded her head and left.

The medics wouldn't be around for a while, despite what the nurse had said, so Naruto settled back on his pillows and sighed, trying to remember what had happened to warrant an extended stay in hospital.

There hadn't been any fights that he could have hurt himself in. He hadn't eaten anything suspicious or drank anything questionable. He didn't have any enemies that would be able to strike him down so efficiently within the clan grounds.

Naruto jolted upright when he remembered and placed his hand over his stomach. A moment later, he wrenched the covers back and looked down in horror, expecting a scar to cut along the line of his torso.

Nothing was there, though. Naruto rubbed the skin and it felt untouched. Even if medics had healed him (and there was only one who would be able to heal such a large wound and not leave even a trace of a scar), there would have been a cooler feel to his skin, something different that Naruto could place. His skin felt normal and Naruto knew it had never been pierced in the first place.

He had met the Kyūbi though. He could remember everything the Kyūbi – Kurama – had said to him, had taught him. Naruto had gone to that world to offer his help and he had gotten his wish. No matter how hard it would be, Naruto knew what he had to do now.

"We're coming in, Uzumaki-san!" a voice called and Naruto pulled his covers up as a medic entered. Behind her followed Sarutobi and Kakashi, both wearing grave looks.

"Kakashi was the one to find you," Sarutobi explained as the medic jotted down a few notes in his hospital records. She nodded and took over.

"You were admitted to hospital with poor vital signs and chakra almost depleted. We've managed to rule out any disease or infection that might have caused it and you have been recovering very well so it's unlikely it was a jutsu." The medic nodded to Sarutobi. "Sarutobi-sama wishes to ask you few questions. If you feel like you need a rest at any time then just press the call bell and I'll return."

Taking his notes with her, the medic nodded to Naruto and closed the door as she left. Naruto turned to his two visitors, skipping over Sarutobi to smile at Kakashi.

"Apparently I have you to thank for my continued existence," Naruto said with a laugh.

"Well it would look bad on records if the newest member of my team died so soon," Kakashi replied, smiling back. Naruto could hear the sincerity in his tone though and nodded, knowing that Kakashi thought of him now as a friend.

"What we're here to determine," Sarutobi cut in, "is how you came to be in such a state in the first place."

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and gave a chuckle.

"I did some training on the way back to the clan grounds. I was trying to master senjutsu while moving and wasted a lot of chakra before I accepted it was still impossible." He laughed and shrugged. "I also haven't eaten in a while, probably since the morning I left? And even then it wasn't much."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Your medical report states that there was an unfamiliar chakra presence when you were brought in." Sarutobi frowned and looked at Naruto's stomach. "Minato never did complete the sealing, but perhaps there is a chance…"

Naruto shook his head, grabbing the covers. He'd forgotten that Sarutobi was so damn clever and if the old man knew of the deal he'd struck with Kurama then Naruto had no misconception that he'd be chained to Senju and unable to physically help.

"You'd think I'd have noticed if there was a seal on me," Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sorry but there's no way you're looking at my stomach when there's nothing wrong with it."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed for a moment before he sighed.

"It is impossible for a bijū to be in two places at once… and the sealing statue the Akatsuki use is hardly going to let the Kyūbi slip from it." He shook his head. "It still doesn't explain the unknown chakra signature.

"Ah, well that would be because I was trying to get in contact with Itachi." Naruto gave a shaky laugh, nerves at the situation playing along. "We use a crow to communicate between us and so that's probably what you felt."

"How can we keep up with you young ones," Sarutobi muttered, turning away with a slight smile. "There are still things we need to talk about, Naruto, the mission I'm about to assign to you is more important."

Naruto looked down at himself and wondered if Sarutobi had finally cracked. A glance at Kakashi revealed nothing (he still had his nose in Jiraiya's damn book) so Naruto was left to stare at Sarutobi instead and ponder the man's sanity.

"In truth, you're simply going to join Jiraiya on the mission. I fear he won't be enough to get Tsunade to return, and perhaps she can shed a little more light on what happened to your chakra." Sarutobi gave him a hard stare, as if he clearly didn't believe anything Naruto had said.

"Why?" Naruto asked, not buying that Jiraiya would need help to bring Tsunade back, even though it was something Jiraiya also believed. Tsunade was stubborn – enough so to rival Naruto's own stubborn nature – and if she didn't want to come, then no amount of begging or pleading would work. Naruto suspected that Jiraiya had just wanted him on the trip so that he could steal Naruto's money.

For a moment, it looked as though Sarutobi was going to ignore the question, but he nodded to himself and spoke.

"We have heard rumours that Uchiha Madara intends to commence his plans soon. We only wish to be prepared and having Tsunade in the clan's grounds will help a lot of people feel more relaxed." Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "It will be the last time in a while that I can afford to let you free of the grounds."

Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded wordlessly. To think that his words had affected Sarutobi so much that he was giving Naruto time to say (and do) what he needed before Madara's war was on them.

Sarutobi and Kakashi left and the medic came back in. She held out a bundle of paperwork – discharge papers, though she looked a little disgruntled that she hadn't been able to keep him in for longer.

He'd only been unconscious for a day and Naruto made his way home quickly, packing what he needed and checking that Gama-chan was full of money. With that done, he clipped the senjutsu scroll to the bottom of his pack and tightened his forehead protector, nodding to himself and locking the door.

He made sure to leave through the gate he'd come in before and smiled wickedly at the chūnin he'd scared shitless. Naruto stifled a laugh and waved his hand when he was past, continuing onwards. In theory he could contact Jiraiya using a toad summon, but Naruto's luck was always good and he wanted a bit of a challenge. If he couldn't find them in two days, then Naruto would ask for help in finding Jiraiya and Tsunade. For now, though, he would simply walk by himself and mull over a few things.

Madara's plans were coming to fruition and Naruto doubted he'd have time to go back to the Senju clan before he had to act. He smiled to himself. There was a warm feeling on his chest and Naruto knew it was the feeling of having something to protect and cherish.

Now Naruto knew what his strength was for.

**.**

A hand clasped Itachi's shoulder and he smiled.

"I never thought father would have let you go on a mission," Sasuke said as he watched Itachi slip his remaining shoe on.

"As long as there are conditions, father is more than happy to let me regain any popularity I might have dropped recently." Itachi stood and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

It had been a few days since Sasuke had started training with Madara for the bijū chakras. In that time, Fugaku had continued to avoid Itachi and home life had been surprisingly calm. Sasuke had, of course, bothered him for techniques, but for the first time in a long while, Itachi felt as though they were a family without the pressures of Madara's war hanging over them.

"I never thought he'd be okay with mother going with you though," Sasuke said, frowning slightly. "I know she was a jōnin-level kunoichi, but she hasn't been on the field for years."

Itachi nodded and looked over to where Mikoto was packing the last of their provisions. She was wearing basic Uchiha clothes, fan printed on the back of her shirt, and her hair was tied back from her face. Although not in her prime, Mikoto was ideal for keeping an eye on Itachi.

"But she'll tell father everything," Itachi said grimly, twisting the truth a little. He doubted their mother had told Fugaku that she wondered how things would have gone if they hadn't split from Senju, after all.

"Take care anyway," Itachi said as Mikoto joined them, handing Itachi a small pack of food. "And don't let Madara-sama work you too hard." Itachi looked hard into Sasuke's eyes, trying to tell him that he didn't need to be Madara's puppet. He doubted it worked, but Itachi had to at least try.

Fugaku nodded to them and Mikoto led their way. She had been chosen to accompany Itachi on this mission purely because she had convinced Fugaku she was the best person. She had confessed to Itachi that she would enjoy time away from the clan and Itachi's mission had been the perfect excuse.

"It's a lovely day," she said softly and Itachi looked at her, nodding in agreement. The birds were calling out and the sun was warm; a beautiful day.

Their mission was simply to deliver a scroll to a family they did business with. As Fugaku had made clear, this was a mission simply to get Itachi's image out there once more, to make great the Uchiha clan, so to speak. They'd need to wait for a reply (that could take up to a week) and use the time to get Itachi out and about once more.

It was pathetic and left Itachi with an uneasy feeling in regards to Madara and what he might do while Itachi was away, but it had to be done. Itachi had defied his clan enough and one more foot over a line he couldn't explain simply would be too far.

"There's a small village over these hills," Mikoto said, about three hours after they'd set off. "We can stop off there for tea. I know you enjoy teahouses."

Itachi thanked her gratefully. It was nice to spend time with his mother, even if conversations were usually minimal. It felt even better to be away from the clan and the inescapable feeling that something was about to land heavily on them all.

The teahouse was a small place, dark inside and with private booths. It was comfortable and Mikoto grabbed a booth for them while Itachi placed their order. A serving waitress brought their tea and dango over, smiling and bidding them a good day before she returned behind the counter, tending to the guests who had decided to sit up at the bar.

"It's laughable that they've given you this mission," Mikoto said as she took a bit of her dango. "I know it's insulting too, but there are reasons I suppose. Image counts for a lot, apparently."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, wiping the corner of Itachi's mouth as he swallowed.

"Oh you've grown up so quickly," she said fondly, looking at Itachi warmly. "I remember when you and Sasuke were just bumps inside of me. Look at you both now!"

Itachi smiled and took a sip of tea. It was bitter and it reminded him of Naruto, for which he had to hide his smile.

"I am glad your father has dropped the idea of marrying you off though," Mikoto continued quietly and Itachi's smile fell from his face. "I married young and while I don't regret it, I do wish I'd had a bit more freedom." She smiled and tapped the side of her head.

"I have no idea if my Sharingan will work anymore," she said and sighed, more mocking than real. Itachi had never thought that his mother might miss life as a kunoichi, but he could tell that she missed being able to use her bloodlimit.

"I've had the feeling for a while that you'd already found the one you wish to spend your life with," Mikoto announced suddenly and Itachi looked at his mother sharply, pushing his tea back a little in alarm.

"Excuse me?" he whispered hurriedly and ignoring her laugh. "Why would you say that?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed or upset about," Mikoto said gently, patting his hand. "Some days there's something different about you, as if you're thinking of someone. And you get this look in your eyes… it reminds me of the way your father used to look at me before we were married."

Mikoto sighed fondly, taking another bite of her dango. "Whoever she is, she's a lucky woman."

While he had never had the intention of living so long that he'd be able to divulge his sexual preference, there was no specific reason to hide it from his mother. She'd never cared about a marriage contract and Itachi doubted she would care if he told her.

"And if it's a he?" he ventured and Mikoto's eyes widened. A moment later she relaxed and smiled, squeezing his hand gently.

"Then he's a lucky man," she said, causing Itachi to smile and return to his tea.

They spent a while there, relaxing in the cool shade of the teahouse and taking pleasure in the conversation around them. Itachi found himself properly relaxing as he talked with his mother about simple things, keeping away from the clan and the pressures on them both. Even Mikoto knew that something big was approaching and Itachi thanked her foresight and love that she wanted to make the most of their peaceful time.

"I'm just going to ask the owner about this type of tea," she said, picking up the empty teapot. "It's rare to find such a fresh blend that is so delicate. I'll bring back some more as well." Mikoto stood and walked to the counter, striking up pleasant conversation with one of the girls behind the counter.

Itachi watched her for a moment before closing his eyes. The bell sounded as a new customer entered. Itachi could sense no malice and instead continued to relax, dozing off slightly. If need be, he could be at attention a split second later, but he knew rest would be in short supply in the imminent future.

"Don't mind if I sit here, do you? Only it's pretty busy in here and-" the voice broke off into a laugh and Itachi opened his eyes, amused at how events had taken shape.

"Well since it's you, I'm not going to bother being polite anymore," Naruto muttered, pulling off what was presumably a travelling pack and passing Itachi a thick scroll to tuck away in the corner. "I'm exhausted and seeing as fate has brought us together once more, I demand that you take me to the nearest onsen and then out to dinner."

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow as a waitress brought over Naruto's drink and food.

"I'm looking for Ero-sennin and Tsunade, but apparently they don't want to be found." Naruto took a sip of his tea and sank deeper in his seat. "To be fair I'm not looking all that hard, but that's beside the point really."

Naruto slid the plate of dango between them and Itachi took one of the sticks, smiling in gratitude.

"At some point I also need to have a serious conversation with you, but I think it can wait until after the first round of _relaxation_," Naruto said, conscious that they were in a busy teahouse. "You know, this tea is really good."

Itachi laughed. "My mother said exactly the same thing." Naruto looked up. "In fact she's speaking to the owner about the recipe now."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up and he ducked low, as if that would solve any problems.

"You're on a mission?" he said quickly, eyes scanning the bar and narrowing on the door to the back. Itachi assumed his mother had gone through a little while ago, before Naruto had arrived. "I had no idea… I can pretend not to know you?"

Shaking his head, Itachi set the stick the dango had been on back on the little plate. He felt strangely calm at the thought Mikoto could meet Naruto. While it was a risk, Itachi felt that she would appreciate seeing that there was still some warmth from her old friend left in the world. And if they both survived this war, rivalry between Uchiha and Senju or not, Itachi was determined to spend more time with Naruto in public.

"I think she'd like to meet you," Itachi said honestly. "And I'm sure you're just as tired of lying as me."

Naruto's soft smile was all Itachi needed to confirm his thoughts. He was about to speak when he felt his mother's presence draw closer and he looked to the side. Mikoto held a bag in her hands and was laughing with an elderly lady – the shop owner – before she parted and began making her way back to the table.

"Another pot of tea will be making its way over in a minute," she began, reaching the table and stopping as she saw the travel bags. Her eyes widened as she looked at Naruto and the bag of tea fell softly onto the table as her hands slackened.

"Minato?" she whispered, but then shook her head. "Forgive me, you reminded me of someone."

Itachi felt his mother's glance and smiled warmly at her.

"It is a little busy here," Mikoto said, slightly reluctantly as she took a look around the teahouse. "One more at the table is no trouble." She smiled and looked at Naruto. "My name is Uchiha Mikoto."

Ever polite, ever courteous. Itachi knew that his father would have cast out anyone who dared join their table, but Mikoto had always had a far more gentle touch.

"Actually, Itachi's told me a lot about you, Uchiha-san," Naruto said. Mikoto blinked in surprise and Itachi took the teapot from the waitress, thanking her and pouring some for his mother.

"Just Mikoto will be fine," she said softly, frowning and glancing at Itachi. Her curiosity was full to the brim and Itachi found it highly entertaining, if a little cruel of him.

"Oh, sorry," Naruto rushed out. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you!"

Mikoto's eyes widened further and Itachi looked at her, wondering if perhaps he should have stepped in earlier. He watched as she inspected Naruto's face and shook her head, almost in disbelief.

"Kushina's son?" she asked softly and Naruto looked at her in curiosity, smile fading a little.

"You knew my mother?" he asked curiously and Mikoto nodded, slipping along the booth seats until she was a little closer to him.

"I wish I'd known her better, but that's always the way when someone is lost to us." She looked at Naruto fondly before narrowing her eyes and turning to Itachi.

"He's the one you were talking about, isn't he?" Mikoto asked and Itachi simply nodded, pouring his own tea at last.

"I'd never have thought a Senju and an Uchiha would ever be happy together," she said sadly, looking between the two of them. "I hope that I survive whatever is coming, if only to see the world that you two will create."

Mikoto stood up, picking up her bag and kissing Itachi's cheek.

"I'll complete the mission by myself. I can give you around three days, as long as you promise to meet me." Mikoto glanced over at Naruto as Itachi summoned a small crow, offering it to his mother.

"When you've arrived at the place you want to meet, just ask him to dispel himself. I'll be able to track you from that." The crow waddled onto Mikoto's hand and cawed merrily. His mother nodded and smiled.

"It was nice to meet you, Naruto," Mikoto said as she tucked the crow away, head poking out of her bag. "Things are changing, I feel, and when they do, I'd like for you to meet the rest of our family."

Naruto nodded brightly as Mikoto tucked the tea away.

"I'd like that," he said and Mikoto spared one last smile for them before leaving.

"Your mother's a nice person," Naruto said a moment later.

Itachi knew how much Mikoto was risking, but she'd done it so quickly and so fluently that Itachi had barely had any time to tell her no. If Fugaku – or any member of the Uchiha clan for that matter – found out that Mikoto had let Itachi neglect his duties there would be trouble enough, but to know (and condone) a relationship with a Senju clan member?

Itachi smiled.

"I have a lot to thank her for," he said quietly, finishing up his tea and looking at Naruto with a gleam in his eye. "I know a nearby onsen that has very comfortable accommodation."

"Let's go then!" Naruto said and began packing up, eager to sequester away for the last moments of peace they would get.

**.**

The pillows were comfortable and Naruto was only half-awake. He could feel Itachi at his side, warm and with an arm slung around him, and he took a deep breath before letting his mind slip back into slumber.

_"You'd do well to remember what I tell you," Kurama said, his eyes roaming over the bars of the cage. Naruto was sitting on the ground clutching his stomach._

"It would have helped if you had explained what you were going to do before you rammed a claw into me," Naruto groused, but Kurama paid him no heed.

"The seal needed modifying and you're no seal master. The quickest way was to push my chakra straight into it and let your body cope." Kurama grinned and settled his eye on Naruto. "You're strong and part of the Uzumaki clan. You would never die so easily."

Naruto rolled his eyes and winced as another wrack of pain shot through his belly. Kurama had said it was his chakra preparing to move the entirety of his body into the newly completed seal, but Naruto was almost convinced that it was simply a game Kurama wanted to play.

"It's why you've got to be the one. You're the only one who can hold all nine of our chakras and merge us into the Jūbi." Kurama grinned, pressing his cheek against the bars of the cage. He narrowed his eyes and pulled back when the bars bent a little.

"See, your seal is strengthening as this is weakening. Soon I'll be inside of your belly and Uchiha Madara will be unable to use me at his beck and call." Kurama snarled and continued pushing against the bars of the cage, nine tails lashing out.

"So I'm to be the holder of the Jūbi, fine." Naruto groaned at the pain in his stomach. "But how exactly am I supposed to get the other eight in me? I wasn't supposed to be a jinchūriki for them so this way isn't going to work."

Kurama stilled and looked at Naruto.

"When the sealing process is complete, I can take you to meet them. If they believe in your sincerity to help us then you might learn a few names." Kurama grinned. "I have no intention of making this easy for you, kid. We have to be sure you really are the one."

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Dawn was beginning to break and it wouldn't be long before Itachi woke too. There was still time to get more sleep, though, and Naruto closed his eyes once more.

_While the pain in his stomach hadn't fully vanished, it was easier to deal with. Kurama had announced the process was finished when he'd smashed completely free of the Gedō Mazō cage, toppling Naruto over in the process._

Eight huge figures sat in a tight circle and Kurama led Naruto to them, pushing Naruto into the centre.

"My jinchūriki wants to help us," he said, baring his teeth and narrowing his eyes. "I know I'm not the only one who can feel things are about to change."

The other bijū shifted and stared down at Naruto.

"He must be something to get your approval," the Ichibi said.

"Or Kurama must be desperate," the Gobi said, laughing.

Kurama said nothing, but Naruto couldn't remain silent. Even if they'd only met a short while ago, Kurama had offered him a chance to save the bijū and the shinobi world. Naruto would do his best to uphold the promise he had made.

"I need your help. I'm strong, but not strong enough to defeat Madara. I know he's chained you in the Gedō Mazō statue and used you against your will, but that's not fair." Naruto shook his head, emotion wracking through him. "Even if it results in my death, I want to help you and put an end to Madara's madness."

There was silence.

And then one of the bijū ducked lower, breath hot against Naruto's cheek.

"Then we shall tell you what to do, Uzumaki Naruto," the Nanabi said and Naruto grinned up at it, ready for whatever he needed to do.

Itachi sighed and Naruto opened his eyes to look at him. He was on the cusp of waking so Naruto rolled over and kissed his shoulder, drawing a smile out.

"Morning," he said quietly and Itachi mumbled a reply back.

"You don't have to go back before tomorrow so we can take the time today to relax," Naruto said, smiling as Itachi gripped his waist, rolling them over a little.

"Mm," Itachi hummed, kissing Naruto's neck and licking a train down to his nipples. "Relaxing can wait for a little later though," he continued and took a nipple into his mouth gently, sucking it as Naruto let out a breathy laugh.

"Playing a little dirty today with sneak attacks?" Naruto asked, running his hands through Itachi's hair. It was loose and he sank his fingers into it, gasping as Itachi practically worshipped his nipple, licking tenderly around the nub before sucking the tip gently.

"I always fight dirty," he muttered and pushed the covers off of them, revealing Naruto's skin to the cold air.

He hissed and drew Itachi closer, his cock pressing between them. Naruto groaned as Itachi's hand ran down his ribs and over the small of his back, running over his bum cheeks until they cupped his balls. The angle was slightly awkward, but Naruto moved until his knees were either side of Itachi's legs and Itachi had no choice but to retract his hand and bring it around the front.

"I want you to fuck me," Naruto whispered in Itachi's ear, catching the skin between his teeth and pulling gently. "I don't care how or what position, but I just want you to fuck me."

Itachi pushed Naruto back and over until he was on all fours. Naruto smiled as Itachi lay over him, head by his ear and hard cock pressed between his cheeks.

"Who am I to refuse," he muttered and Naruto shuddered at the tone in his voice. This was the Itachi who had gotten into the Akatsuki; the Itachi who could do remarkable things. He was dangerous and he was all Naruto's.

Some point during their previous escapades, they had lost the lube in the covers. Something cold ran between his cheeks an Naruto knew Itachi had retrieved it.

"That's fucking freezing," Naruto muttered, but Itachi curled back over, covering Naruto's cock with a lube-slick hand and jerking his wrist. Naruto shuddered and pushed back, smiling widely as he felt Itachi settle between his cheeks, pumping his hips gently at the feeling.

An arm wrapped around Naruto's chest and he braced himself as Itachi slipped his cock between Naruto's legs. He groaned as Naruto moved his legs closer together, effectively trapping Itachi's cock underneath his own. His plan lasted merely a moment, for when Itachi moved, he moved against Naruto and the sensation was incredible.

Heat curled in Naruto's belly and he moved down onto his elbows.

"We can be a little more inventive with intercrural later, but I could use a good, hard fuck." Naruto wiggled his hips a little and looked back over his shoulder. Itachi's eyes were blazing red and he smoothed his hands over Naruto's arse, pinching the flesh a little.

"If it's too much then say," he said with a smirk, posing a challenge to Naruto. Naruto simply grinned in return and sighed as Itachi poured a little more lube and pressed a finger inside of him, stretching him out a little.

Itachi kissed Naruto's shoulder blades as anticipation rose in Naruto's throat. He groaned as Itachi curled his finger and then removed it, pressing something larger and far more welcome instead.

As always, a little sting accompanied the pleasure. Itachi began slowly, letting Naruto adjust around him, but began to pick up the pace, skin slapping against skin. It was almost overwhelming, but Naruto managed to keep his whimpers to a minimum as Itachi pumped his hips, gripping Naruto's waist tightly and pulling him closer.

"I'm not a fragile girl," Naruto mumbled and Itachi bit out a laugh, pausing cock-deep to lean over Naruto fully.

"I've met plenty of women I bet would be anything but fragile in bed," he muttered, pushing his hips out and then slamming back down. Naruto whimpered and his arm bent around until his hand was against Itachi's cheek.

"It's not enough," he mumbled, breath coming in pants as Itachi picked up the pace again. "You need to make me shout out your name," Naruto muttered, groaning as Itachi pushed him down a little, angling him slightly until very thrust hit his prostate and sent pleasure sparking through him.

Naruto's breath grew sharper and fainter and he clutched desperately for Itachi as he felt himself on the brink of coming. All it took was one deep thrust more and Naruto lost all sense of control. His knees buckled as he came and called out for Itachi, needing him more than ever.

Itachi's arms were wrapped around him when Naruto's breathing began to calm down. He opened his eyes tiredly, noticing that they were on their sides again, and he kissed Itachi, licking his lips and suckling them gently.

"You're amazing," Naruto muttered as he pulled back. Itachi's eyes were still vermillion red and the tomoes moved gently at Naruto's words, proud and loving at the same time.

"Only for you," Itachi mumbled, looking away humbly. "And always for you."

Naruto grinned and pulled the futon covers up once more, glad that Itachi had cleaned them both in Naruto's lapse of functionality. They could afford to sleep for a little more before going about their day and that was just what they did.

**.**

It was the middle of the night when Itachi woke. He frowned, wondering what had caused him to wake and glanced over at Naruto. He was fast asleep and Itachi smiled, deciding to have a drink of water before he went back to bed.

As Itachi moved through the room, a shadow passed across the window and he turned his head, watching as one of his summoned crows faded, slipping through the crack between the windows. It reappeared in the form of a symbol and Itachi's eyes widened when he saw it.

It seemed that it was time. Madara had finally chosen to make his move and Itachi could waste no time. He left his things and took only what he needed; travelling cloak, weapons and a small portion of rations for the journey.

Madara had preached over and over again how he would be the one to take Konoha and destroy it for good and Itachi knew he would summon the Gedō Mazō statue outside of its gates in effort to revive the Jūbi inside of Sasuke.

Leaving, Itachi cast one look back at Naruto. He had hoped that they would be able to spend their three days together before the world tilted, but perhaps this was for the best. Naruto wouldn't try to stop him or follow him this way because he was already gone and Itachi could relax knowing that Naruto was out of harm's way. It was selfish of him, but if anyone lived through this, he wanted it to be Naruto.

The night was eerily still and Itachi picked his way through the wilderness, moving swiftly towards Konoha. He wouldn't be there until dawn began to break and he only hoped that was enough time, that he'd been prepared enough and given himself enough warning. He wondered how Sasuke was, if he had already started to try to combine the bijū or if Madara was waiting until their goal was in direct sight.

Dew caught on Itachi's shoes as he ran and the sun began to rise. Just as Itachi was closing in on Konohagakure, an almighty roar sounded, accompanied by a plume of smoke and the towering figure of the Gedō Mazō.

The forest around him woke instantly, animals fleeing for their lives and the chakra of countless shinobi springing into action. Both Uchiha and Senju were too far away to do anything, even if they got near enough to watch it happen. They weren't strong enough and any people would die uselessly to protect the shell of a village.

The statue was hunkered down by the time Itachi reached the space outside of Konoha. It had been cleared of trees and flattened by Madara. The gates loomed a little way off and Madara faced the village.

"I warned you not to get in my way," Madara said lazily, half-turning as Itachi continued to walk onwards. Itachi's eyes scanned for Sasuke and located him on his knees, head down and hands covered in seal markings, the same markings that drew a square box around him, trapping him.

So this was how Madara planned to contain all nine chakras. By forcing them into an impossible space and channelling them into Sasuke.

"It's a shame you didn't notify the Akatsuki you were going to do this so soon," Itachi said, coming to a halt. "It would have been interesting to see you try to outmatch them all."

Madara laughed and shook his head. "I could take them all on and live," he said, with so much arrogance that Itachi frowned. "But that's neither here nor there. Nagato and the rest aren't going to make it in time to stop me."

The orange mask Madara wore was gone, replaced with a grey one. It had Sharingan markings on and revealed both eyes, glowing with the bloodlimit. He turned away from Itachi and began to walk towards Sasuke.

Thinking quickly, Itachi moved between his brother and Madara. A battle of genjutsu wouldn't work against the calibre of Madara's Sharingan and so Itachi was forced to use his ninjutsu and taijutsu skills. He had no real idea of Madara's level in those areas, but Itachi had faith in his own abilities.

"So you really are planning to go against me?" Madara asked, halting. Itachi cast a look over to Sasuke, narrowing his eyes when he noticed Sasuke's breathing was laboured.

"What have you done to him?" he asked, turning his eyes back to Madara.

"He discovered my real intentions," Madara said, laughing. "At the moment I should think he's fighting my seal, but it'll only be a little longer before it will all end. Sasuke was never going to be the right vessel for the Jūbi, but he's almost perfect."

Itachi moved forwards, kunai in hand. His intention was simply to push Madara back, back as far as he could, and he succeeded in gaining a step.

His attack was the cue to start their fight. In the first few clashes, Itachi knew that he was outmatched and gritted his teeth, pushing onwards with force. He wouldn't resort to his mangekyō until there was no other choice, but Madara could easily walk circles around him in their current state.

"You and Sasuke were their shining glory," Madara said and he moved away from Itachi, turning his head to the forest. Itachi followed his line of vision and wanted to groan at the sight.

On both sides stood various members of Uchiha and Senju. Only a handful was present at the moment, but Itachi knew they were simply the first of many. It was perfect for Madara's plans, but Itachi had wanted to keep outside casualties down completely.

"What better way to destroy the Uchiha clan than take their glory out?" Madara laughed and Itachi could see realisation dawning on his clansmen's faces. "And after the Uchiha clan was destroyed, I could then rid the world of the abomination of Senju!"

Itachi crouched low, hurling a great fire technique towards Madara and following its path, kunai already in hand. He attacked as the flame hit, curling his lip as embers grazed his skin. It hardly affected Madara, but it kept his attention away from pushing the others into attacking him.

"You're not going to take this seriously unless we get rid of everyone else, are you?" Madara said and crouched down, hands against the ground. "Very well then, a sealing barrier similar to the one the Yondaime Hokage used will suffice."

As soon as he'd said the words, Madara ran through a series of handseals and slammed his palms on the ground once more. This time, a barrier began to form, stretching out to the border of the trees and higher than the Gedō Mazō. It stopped before the barrier against Konoha's gates and moved underground, separating Madara, Itachi and Sasuke from the others.

At least he only had to worry about Sasuke now, Itachi thought.

"What is the meaning of this?" someone shouted – and Itachi couldn't tell whether they were Uchiha or Senju. Madara chuckled and spoke, loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Today is the day I revive the Jūbi! I will kill those who stand in my way, starting with Uchiha Itachi. I will destroy Konoha, destroy the Uchiha clan and destroy the Senju clan." He paused, stretching his arms out wide. "The world will be mine! No one, not even the Akatsuki, will be able to stop me!"

Madara turned to Itachi, lowering his voice slightly.

"My will is divine," he said and Itachi felt the pull of his own mangekyō as Madara activated his. Itachi hadn't wanted to bring out his trump card so early on, but if Madara was to use his mangekyō then he had no other choice.

"I would have liked you to see the demise of your clan," Madara said, reaching for the gunbai at his back. "But you're not likely to sit quietly and wait. Better to deal with you now," he continued, almost to himself.

Itachi was ready for the blast of wind Madara sent his way and braced himself. He could use Susano-o, but even then there was a risk. Susano-o was powerful, but it would consume too much chakra too early on. He might be able to defeat Madara, but he had to stop the Jūbi forming too.

Tsukuyomi would be useless against Madara. They were both too high-level to fight with genjutsu, even with the mangekyō. Amaterasu was all that was left and while it would be a gamble, Itachi knew he could at least wound Madara. Even if he used his space-time ninjutsu, the black flames of Amaterasu should still be able to affect him.

Still, Itachi couldn't bet on anything. He had one chance to use the element of surprise and attack Madara with Amaterasu and he had to make sure he did some damage.

Running to the side and beginning a circle around Madara, Itachi used shuriken to try and goad Madara out. He began preparing Amaterasu, holding the mangekyō back until he absolutely had to release it.

"It's useless," Madara said, swinging his gunbai again, just what Itachi wanted him to do. He dodged the blast of wind and began another attack, narrowing his eyes as he finally let the mangekyō come forward. He tracked Madara's movements and paused when Madara's hand tensed around the gunbai, bringing it forwards to prepare another attack.

At once, the pressure in the area changed. It was too late for Madara to comprehend and Itachi felt blood trickle from his eye as he sent black flames towards Madara.

"Amaterasu!" he called, stumbling back as the wind of Madara's attack hit him full on.

When Itachi opened his eyes, he took in a deep breath and surveyed the damage he'd been able to do. He felt a jolt of victory when he saw where Amaterasu had hit. Madara's left arm hung by his side as the flames began spreading from his elbow, consuming everything in their path.

"You managed the hide the mangekyō from me?" Madara mused as he pulled out a small sword from his side, making quick work of slicing his arm off. It fell to the ground with a dull thud, blood seeping down and pooling in the dirt. "And managed to target the same arm the Yondaime Hokage destroyed. I'm impressed at your planning, but it's too late to stop me."

Madara was looking away from Itachi and he followed Madara's eye line to the Gedō Mazō statue. All of its eyes were open now, pointing solely on Sasuke. The seal on the ground and Sasuke's hands was beginning to glow, brightening with each passing second, active at last.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called out, attempting to move over to his brother, but Madara followed him, cutting off his progress. His gunbai was in his other hand and Itachi had no illusion that he wouldn't be able to use it well, dominant hand or otherwise.

Itachi grit his teeth, preparing himself to use Susano-o. He had his Totsuka no Tsurugi and that would be able to stop Madara once and for all. It would be risky and Itachi needed to do it quickly in order to stop the Jūbi before it became too powerful, but it was the only way now.

Around them, Itachi could hear the noise of the onlookers. They were scared yet brave, trying to break through the barrier to help Itachi. He smiled at the thought of Senju and Uchiha finally working together, wondering if their temporary truce could last past this battle.

Madara moved quickly and Itachi knew he wouldn't have time to deflect the blow with Susano-o. He didn't have much practice with the technique, but he thought he'd be alright. Madara was quicker than he'd factored in for and Itachi prepared himself for the blow, Susano-o beginning to form around him just that moment too late.

The atmosphere suddenly changed and Itachi's eyes widened. Something huge was happening and, judging by the surprise in Madara's eyes, it was just a mystery to him as it was Itachi.

Susano-o formed partially as Madara cut his technique short. He didn't look over to Itachi though, looking as dark chakra began to swell over Sasuke's body.

"What is this…?" he said quietly and Itachi could only stand and watch as the chakra began to bubble over Sasuke's skin. Sasuke screamed out, pushing up from the ground until his face was turned to the sky.

Something had gone terribly wrong.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted, moving past Madara. This time, Madara made no move to stop him and Itachi began running through every technique he knew, trying to find something that would stop the bijū chakra taking over Sasuke's body.

A sudden flash of light and an explosion rocked the area. It came from the sky and Itachi had only a brief moment to watch something smash into the Gedō Mazō before the world was blinded by light.

"Bijūdama!" someone shouted and Itachi blinked heavily. He felt as though he should know the voice, but he was still recovering from the explosion and his mind couldn't put two and two together.

"You look like you're holding up well, Itachi," the voice said and Itachi looked up, narrowing his eyes as he saw a figure standing on the remains of the Gedō Mazō statue. "But I've been waiting for this for a while. You'll have to forgive me later for interfering."

The figure jumped down from the Gedō Mazō, closing the distance between them and Itachi. Itachi's eyes widened as his brain finally righted itself and he realised it was _Naruto_who was walking towards him, casually as if he hadn't just used the bijū's ultimate weapon to destroy Madara's sealing barrier and the Gedō Mazō.

"I'll deal with the Jūbi if you keep one-arm occupied for a while," Naruto said with a grin, spreading his feet wider as chakra began to form around him.

Itachi nodded, turning to face Madara once more. The seal above them was beginning to repair itself from where Naruto had broken it, but the people outside were no longer clamouring to help. Itachi could hear their encouragements and he felt Naruto move directly in his path behind him.

With a smile, Itachi moved back until he bumped shoulders with Naruto. It was only the slightest touch, but it reinforced his belief that Naruto could save Sasuke and stop the Jūbi. Itachi wasn't sure how he had missed it before, how he had been so close to finding the one who could bring peace to them all, but Naruto was here now.

"You will not be able to stop the Jūbi," Madara said, voice low and eyes narrowed. "You are nothing before me! Nothing!"

This time, Itachi had Susano-o ready and waiting. He ducked low, preparing to move the instant Madara did.

There was no way he was going to let Naruto down.

**.**

**Notes:**

Only one more part after this! Thank you for all the amazing support! I actually wanted to do a story where Pein/Tobi/Akatsuki captured all the bijuu pre-series and I'm just glad that I had that opportunity during the ItaNaru swap!


	5. Chapter 5

**Recipient:** **adaina** for itanaruswap on livejournal!  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Both ItaNaru and NaruIta  
**Warnings:** Mentions of underage (post puberty) as their relationship started in the past before Naruto was 16. Also, Tobi = Uchiha Madara here (without upgrades and whatnot).  
**Summary:** On the night of Naruto's birth, the Kyūbi is taken by Akatsuki and Konoha is sealed away for good. Sixteen years later sees Madara searching for the one to revive the Jūbi and conquer the world, and the only people in his way are Itachi and Naruto. The only problem is Itachi's carrying one too many secrets, Naruto's hearing voices calling to him in his sleep and all the while they need to keep their relationship a secret from their rival clans.  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you to **totallysweetfantasy** for the amazing beta!

**Caught up in the Stars**

**.**

A heavy feeling had settled in Naruto's gut as he woke. The light through the window was dim and a quick glance outside showed him that rain clouds were gathering. It would be a day best spent inside, though the odd feeling Naruto had pointed him in the other direction.

Itachi wasn't there. His chakra signature was beginning to fade too, though Naruto noticed his bags were still in the room.

"Where's he gone?" he muttered to himself, stretching out and climbing out of the covers. He decided to dress, wondering if Itachi would come back soon.

A burning feeling began to build in Naruto's stomach and he hissed, pulling his top up. His eyes widened at the sight of his seal, hot and glowing.

"Shit," he cursed, grabbing his jacket and the weapons he needed. The senjutsu scroll stayed where it was; in the fight he was about to enter, Naruto wouldn't have time to breathe, let alone summon clones from Myōbokuzan.

Despite what was taking place – and Naruto could feel the pull of Kurama's chakra directing him towards Konoha – the world was calm. The closer he got to Konoha, the more deathly silent it was. It was surprising to Naruto as he had been expecting hoards of evil blocking his path. There was nothing and he arrived outside of Konoha in good time, making full use of his top speed.

It was time that he put to use what Kurama had told him. It was time that he helped Itachi to defeat Madara and time that Konoha' gates finally reopened.

_"You're right to say that we don't know each other," Kurama said, behind the huge seal that lay inside of Naruto. He was free to move now, unlike in the Gedō Mazō seal._

"How exactly do we stop Madara?" Naruto asked, coming between the bars of the seal. He had no reason to fear Kurama; they were partners now.

"We don't stop him," Kurama retorted. "Our powers combined will be nowhere near refined enough to take him on. Don't forget that we're going in without any training whatsoever!" Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You'll be lucky if we can hold a joined form at all, let alone produce a bijūdama." Kurama's visible eye stared down at Naruto as he turned his head. "But I can feel that you learn on the fly." He grinned.

"It'll be interesting," were Kurama's next words and Naruto shared his smile, elation burning in his veins. They could do great things together, Naruto could feel it.

"We don't have much time and will have even less when we're in the fight." Kurama brought his head back down, teeth bared still. "The bijū are controlled by the Gedō Mazō and, though it, Madara. You already know what you need to do," Kurama said and Naruto looked away.

He'd been afraid of it ever since he'd understood what his dream-world really was.

"Is dying painful?" he asked and Kurama stood, chuckling darkly.

"Who knows? Are you planning to die anytime soon?" He looked down at Naruto and Naruto smiled.

"No I'm not," he said, meaning every word.

Naruto moved through the forest at high speed, covering the large distance in half the time he knew it would have taken anyone else. It was a little wasteful on chakra, but Naruto could afford the losses.

The area around Konoha's gates was cleared of trees. A huge space – easily larger than the width of Kurama's cage – spanned out and upwards. Inside, Naruto could see the huge Gedō Mazō statue and three figures; Itachi, Madara and Sasuke.

"Naruto?" a tentative voice asked and Naruto turned to look at the speaker. Sakura looked worried and she moved to his side, grabbing his hand and looking so relieved.

"Thank goodness you're alright. Everyone's been on high alert since no one knew where you had gone." Sakura looked over to the sealing barrier, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"Uchiha Itachi is all that stands between us and the Jūbi destroying the world," she said fearfully, turning to Naruto as if he would have some reassurance for her. The words that escaped her mouth were surprising, even to someone like Naruto. "We've been wrong about their clan the entire time."

Hearing the words that Naruto had longed to hear for so long filled him with a sense of happiness. He slid his hand from Sakura's and smiled at her worried look, taking a few steps away from her.

"You're wrong you know," he said quietly, aware that others aside from Sakura were watching him. "Itachi's not the only one."

He felt Kurama's chakra – no, his chakra now – explode around him as he reached for it. Unlike a traditional bijū-jinchūriki partnership, Kurama had willingly given Naruto his chakra. When Naruto had asked why (the Kyūbi was known for its malice after all), Kurama had simply laughed. After a few seconds, in which Naruto doubted Kurama's sanity, he'd finally explained.

"Spending years in solitude with only the suffering of your fellow bijū to listen to changes even the most hate-filled of creatures." Kurama had smiled sadly then. "Think of it as my revenge. In another life we might have formed a true partnership, but I'm willing to give this a try if you are."

Naruto soared upwards as Kurama jumped, flying high in the air to attack the sealing barrier from above. It was higher than any of the toads had ever managed to take him and Naruto looked down at the ground below, amazed at how small it looked all of a sudden.

"Naruto," Kurama growled, pulling his attention back as they straightened in the air. Naruto nodded, thinking on his Rasengan training and on everything Kurama had told him of the bijū's ultimate attack. They had this one chance to break through the barrier and Naruto was not going to fail.

The power of the bijūdama was extraordinary. It cost Naruto and Kurama their ultimate shroud, but they had accomplished their task and Naruto drove the bijūdama into the Gedō Mazō. Kurama had told him that the bijū were already partially sealed in Sasuke, but the seal was made so that Sasuke had no control over them. If Madara decided he wanted to use the bijū to attack Naruto physically, he'd need the Gedō Mazō to control them. Without the sealing statue, Madara lost a large portion of his control of the bijū.

The explosion and aftershocks from the bijūdama were extraordinary. Naruto had to close his eyes, navigating to the ground on pure instinct alone. He felt Kurama's glee at their success and smiled himself, opening his eyes to take in the scene properly.

Madara was missing an arm and it looked as though the eight chakras of the other bijū were overwhelming Sasuke. Only a basic shroud seemed to be showing, though, and Naruto knew they had time before they overwhelmed Sasuke.

"You look like you're holding up well, Itachi," he quipped, kicking aside a lump of wood that had landed on his foot. The Gedō Mazō statue was completely destroyed, at least. "But I've been waiting for this for a while. You'll have to forgive me later for interfering."

They were both going to get out of this. Naruto wasn't known for backing down and even if Itachi had got it into his head that he was to be a sacrifice to stop Madara, Naruto would put an end to his stupidity. They would work _together_and they would come out alive.

Naruto saw the flash of recognition pass through Itachi's body as he neared. He smiled, glancing at Madara and then Sasuke.

"I'll deal with the Jūbi if you keep one-arm occupied for a while," he said, letting Kurama's chakra cover him in preparation to deal with the other bijū. Despite the fact that Kurama was now sealed inside of Naruto, some of his chakra had remained inside of the Gedō Mazō. Even a small amount of Kurama's chakra was a lot and though it would create an imperfect Jūbi, it would still have ten tails and be able to cause so much damage.

He turned until he was facing Sasuke and his back was towards Itachi. He smiled when they bumped slightly, feeling the strength and courage Itachi held on his shoulders and moved off, ignoring Madara's preaching as he sent chakra arms to test the sealing circle Sasuke was enveloped in.

"Well this is shoddy," Naruto said, letting Kurama's chakra probe past the barrier and into Sasuke. He had no fear that Kurama would suddenly bring the Jūbi out, though it was a little risky as it had the potential of aggravating the chakra surrounding Sasuke.

"The seal is poorly done," Naruto muttered, staring down at the markings. "Two seals forced together… fucking hell, one-arm's an idiot. This wouldn't contain a weak fish, let alone the Jūbi."

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, noticing his wide, panicked eyes.

"It's okay, Sasuke," he said, looking at him and nodding his head. "I know you can understand me, even with everything that's happening inside of your head. There's eight very loud voices in there, isn't that right?"

Sasuke didn't reply, but the chakra bubbling over his skin slowed for a fraction of a second. Naruto smiled; so Sasuke really could hear him.

"Two more voices will be entering there soon, but it'll just be me, okay?" Naruto took his eyes off of Sasuke's and looked down at the seals, glad (and not for the first time) that Jiraiya had persisted in teaching Naruto his clan's trade.

"I'll sort the butchery of these seals out first." He glanced up at Sasuke and smiled. "Sorry, I'm supposed to introduce myself aren't I? I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and searched for the weak point of the seal. Uzumaki chakra was accustomed to dealing with seals and it broke with a bit of effort. Sasuke fell onto the ground and Naruto closed his eyes, allowing Kurama's chakra to circle over Sasuke and contain the chakra about to burst free from him.

Time itself seemed to stop and everything around Naruto faded. He'd only been aware of Madara and Itachi fighting in the back of his mind, but it was gone completely now. Sasuke had vanished too and Naruto looked around the white space he was in, Kurama at his side.

It took two paces before the scenery changed once more. Naruto blinked and, when he opened his eyes, found himself in a circle, the other bijū around him and Kurama.

"And you said you would bring us the one who could stop us transforming into the Jūbi," one of the bijū – the Ichibi – said. "It's a brat, and a useless one at that!"

There was a growl and the huge cat next to the Ichibi spoke. "If this useless brat can handle Kurama's chakra, then he's hardly 'useless'."

"Matatabi does have a point," the Gobi said. "Kurama would never willingly give his chakra up unless he felt the boy was up to standard."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward. At once, the bijū quietened, turning to him.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he said and a roar of laughter emitted from the Ichibi's mouth.

"Idiot! He's an idiot!" the Ichibi laughed, throwing his head back. "He comes here and introduces himself!"

"Shukaku!" the Hachibi snapped, turning to peer down its long nose at Naruto. "We don't care how much you hate Kurama. Naruto is the only one who can stop us from forming the Jūbi once more-"

"I have no desire to be merged with Kurama, you know that Gyūki," Shukaku interrupted, staring at Kurama as he grinned.

"The feeling is mutual," replied Kurama, tilting his head. "There is only one technique that will work and Naruto is the only one who will be able to use it."

The Yonbi leant forwards as Kurama nudged Naruto into the middle of the circle. Faded lines were drawn on the floor and he frowned, recognising marks of the Sharingan and Rinnegan.

"You intend for him to use Onmyōton? You don't even know if he can use Yin or Yang chakra and you want him to combine them?" The Yonbi shook his head fiercely, baring his teeth.

"I can use the Rasengan," Naruto said, staring up at the huge ape. "I have to manipulate Yin and Yang chakras for it to work, and I managed to use the bijūdama with Kurama."

"Impressive," Matatabi said encouragingly. "But Naruto will still be unable to use the Banbutsu Sōzō. Without that, the Rikudō Sennin's jutsu, there's no chance we'll be able to stop our transformation into the Jūbi." Matatabi's words were directed at Kurama, but Naruto was the one who answered.

"Believe in me," he said, deadly serious. Naruto wasn't under any illusions that this would be easy, but he felt that he could do it. "Believe in me and we can do it."

He winced at how cheesy it sounded, but the uncertainty had faded in Matatabi's eyes.

"Something makes me want to trust this one," Matatabi said softly, stretching out a paw to touch Naruto's side.

Before Naruto could speak, the other bijū followed Matatabi's gesture, circling Naruto with their hands and paws. Kurama was the last and he spoke before he stretched his arm out.

"We will give you some of our chakra," he said. "Or at least the others will. The Rikudō Sennin used his head to create the effects of the Banbutsu Sōzō, and now it's up to you to complete what he started."

Kurama's hand touched him and Naruto felt himself being pushed from the dream space. He opened his eyes to the real world once again, hardly any time having passed since he'd met with the bijū. Naruto could feel their power – their trust – resting with Kurama's chakra and he took in a deep breath, looking down at Sasuke.

Sasuke was still conscious, breathing heavily and lying on his side. Even though the seal had vanished and the bijū had come to a temporary stall, they were still wreaking havoc on Sasuke's body. The process was too far gone to contain the bijū with seal work and Naruto now had to think on his feet.

"Say, Sasuke," he began, thinking back to a story Jiraiya had told him a while ago. He'd always thought Jiraiya's stories were a little odd, but he'd liked the thought behind this particular one.

"I'm going to tell you a story, okay? And don't look at me like an idiot. Your brother's out there fighting for all our lives and I need to tell you this so you understand what to do." Naruto smiled and raised his eyebrows when Sasuke groaned.

"Don't try to talk. We don't have much time and the bijū are only stalled for a short while. The story's about the man who created them from the Jūbi; the Rikudō Sennin. I don't know much about him, but the story says he had two sons." Naruto closed his eyes, running through the story and thinking of what he needed to do. An idea was forming, slowly, but surely.

"He gave his spiritual energy to one son and his physical energy to the other, in essence his Yin and Yang chakras. They then became Uchiha and Senju and now we've became locked in this bitter rivalry." Naruto smiled and opened his eyes. "I don't know much about you Sasuke, but when this is over I hope we can be friends. I think it's time we put our past behind us and focused on our future."

Naruto stood, looking down at Itachi's brother. "I'll be needing your help," he said quietly, taking a step back as a blast of wind came at him, Madara following with his gunbai in hand.

Susano-o blocked him a second later and Naruto smiled at Itachi, nodding to him.

"I'm going to do something a little reckless," he said cheerfully, ignoring how Itachi's eyes widened as he began to gather chakra in his hands.

Naruto poured every inch of will he could into his chakra, splitting Yin from Yang and concentrating. The chakra of the bijū inside of Sasuke began to resonate and Naruto grinned, ignoring Madara's efforts to push past Itachi once more.

"Banbutsu Sōzō!" he shouted, slamming his hands together, the force of the impact resonating through the area and smashing through the sealing barrier.

The world seemed to shift and fall from under Naruto's feet, but he kept his mind on separating Yin and Yang chakra, pushing them together to bend under his will. He could feel Sasuke gathering his own chakra and was glad he was a smart Uchiha. Naruto had needed him for this technique to work and luck had made it so that the remaining bijū's chakra would resonate with Sasuke's Uchiha blood.

All that chakra – Naruto's, Sasuke's and the nine bijū's – were pulling at each other, merging under Naruto's will and binding itself at a deadly force.

And as suddenly as Naruto had begun the technique, it crackled and pushed him back. Naruto fell to the floor and he heard Sasuke gasp, falling silent a moment later. Naruto knew why; and looked up with grave eyes, staring at the almost-formed Jūbi. It had left Sasuke completely under the influence of Naruto's Banbutsu Sōzō, but the technique had failed before he could re-seal the bijū.

"Itachi!" Naruto called out, standing and casting a glance over his shoulder. "I need your help."

Sasuke would have been perfect for Naruto to use. He couldn't complete the Rikudō Sennin's technique without an Uchiha and Sasuke should have been the one so that Itachi could then keep Madara at bay. Instead, the seal Madara had used had eaten away at Sasuke's chakra and the pain of the bijū inside of him had finally pushed him into unconsciousness.

"Naruto," Itachi greeted casually, standing with his back against Naruto's. Susano-o enveloped them both and Naruto smiled slightly. Itachi was slumping slightly, clearly exhausted, and Naruto felt the backlash of the Banbutsu Sōzō beginning to take effect.

"I need some of your chakra to seal the Jūbi," Naruto aid quickly as Itachi stretched his arm out, controlling the Yata no Kagami against the barrage of attacks Madara hurled their way.

"You're explaining everything in detail when this is over," Itachi said calmly, reaching a free hand behind him to grip Naruto's. He threaded their fingers together and passed some of his chakra to Naruto, the flow warming Naruto's hand.

"And you owe me an explanation as to why there was no pre-combat sex this morning," Naruto muttered, needing the comic relief before what they were about to face.

The chakra began to fade between them and Itachi made a slight noise. "I'm not sure," he said. "It would have been messy and too emotional. Not very sexy to me," Itachi continued, looking behind him and smiling at Naruto.

"Sasuke's safe," Naruto said, turning to Itachi with golden eyes. Their brief rest had allowed him to gather a small amount of his senjutsu.

"Keep yourself safe too," Itachi said before he moved forwards, taking Susano-o's protection with him and facing an enraged Madara.

Naruto looked at the Jūbi. Kurama was silent inside of him and though he could feel the lingering remains of the other bijū's chakra, though there wasn't much left. While a true Jūbi couldn't be formed on account of Kurama being inside of Naruto, a little of the Kyūbi's chakra had been left in the Gedō Mazō. It was because of this that the Jūbi, while not perfectly formed, would have almost as much power and form. Kurama was silent because of this too, being pulled in different directions by Madara's plans to form the ultimate weapon.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto formed two clones giving them all of his senjutsu chakra. They would keep the Jūbi distracted while he worked on the Banbutsu Sōzō, manipulating all of the chakras he had.

He ignored the tell-tale sound of the Futon: Rasenshuriken and thought of how much the world needed this to work. The bijū needed it so they could finally be at peace, the Uchiha needed this so they could see that Madara wasn't perfect and that someone without the Sharingan was worth something and the Senju needed this so they could forgive the Uchiha clan and realise that an abandoned village wasn't important.

Most of all, though, Naruto needed this to work. He needed his to work so he could protect everyone who was precious to him. He needed this to work so he didn't have to hide his life with Itachi. He needed this so he could finish the job his parents had entrusted to him.

It was the thought of Minato and Kushina that grounded Naruto. His parents had given their lives to protect the people of Konoha – Naruto included – and their hopes ignited within him, pushing forward the drive that Naruto needed.

"Banbutsu Sōzō!" he called once more, ignoring the numbness that was starting to take over his body. Before everything else, Naruto needed to complete this task.

The Jūbi roared and lashed out as it realised what Naruto was trying to accomplish. It was too late though; it had none of the intelligence it should have had, only being partially formed. It hurled a bijūdama at Naruto, but the intensity crumbled as it travelled towards him, hitting him hard yet not fatally.

Naruto began running through the chakra he had left, dealing with the bijū first and pulling them towards him. His hands burned with chakra and Naruto felt heavy with the continued attacks of the Jūbi, but he persisted, building up chakra in his hands until he felt Itachi's flow through him, full of love and power he needed.

At some point during the attacks the Jūbi had launched at him, Naruto' shirt had torn. It revealed Kurama's seal and made Naruto's job easier.

As if comprehension suddenly dawned, the Jūbi began to pull away from Naruto's influence, screaming out as it did so. Naruto was aware of Madara renewing the vigour of his attacks and he grit his teeth, pulling on the chakra the bijū had given him and forcing the rest of the chakra to come to him, to bend to his will and to rest inside of his own seal.

That was the beauty of the Banbutsu Sōzō. It was the original technique that had been used to split the Jūbi into the nine bijū and required imagination rather than a set line. It was, in other words, whatever you wanted it to be, and Naruto wanted it to seal each of the nine bijū separately inside of himself.

Seal work was tricky, but Naruto's clan were masters of it. While Naruto knew he had a long way to go before he was proficient enough to be recognised for his work, the Banbutsu Sōzō would take care of anything Naruto couldn't do.

Kurama's seal glowed even brighter as Naruto laid his hands against it, manipulating the seal to accommodate eight more bijū. It was what Kurama had told him to do, what the fox had assured was the only way to stop the Jūbi. He'd spoken of the Rikudō Sennin's legacy and how he had believed Naruto to be that man.

Sweat dripped down Naruto's face as he continued the technique. He felt his life force fleeing him and held on, gripping with everything in him to continue the technique. The Jūbi was only a blur now, a mass of chakra rolling over itself before him. Naruto had plucked out each of the chakra of the bijū and he let his hands leave his stomach, ignoring the lurch of pain as he did so.

"You didn't warn me about leftover chakra," Naruto muttered, stumbling forwards as the chakra in his hands faded. His words were directed at Kurama and he smiled when he felt the spark of the bijū's chakra, just enough to summon a Hyōten Gama.

The toad looked at Naruto and turned toward the mass of chakra from the Akatsuki sealing the bijū. It was potent and could become dangerous if left as it was, but it would be safe inside of the Hyōten Gama, sealed inside until it faded.

Applying a tiny seal to the gourd opening, one that would let small amounts of chakra out, a harmless way to deal with the mess of chakra, Naruto helped the Hyōten Gama seal the chakra inside it.

With his task finally done, Naruto turned to see Itachi, falling to his knees as he did so. He heard Madara shout his name and looked up with half-closed eyes, effort and exhaustion overtaking him.

A blade came towards him and Naruto's eyes widened, knowing he wouldn't get out of the way in time. A huge rush of air swept past Naruto before blood spilt onto his hands, eyes still wide and staring, unfocused, at Madara before him.

The Totsuka no Tsurugi stopped just before Naruto and Madara twitched around the blade, his own sword falling from his remaining hand and onto the floor. His blood coated Naruto's hands and Naruto watched wordlessly as Madara was sucked backwards into Itachi's gourd, relief that _it was over_flooding through him as he fell to the side, consciousness finally leaving him. He could trust Itachi to take care of the mess now that they were safe.

**.**

Susano-o faded as Itachi put his Sharingan to rest. His eyes were burning and he gripped his bloody right eye, trying to calm it after his overuse of Amaterasu. Keeping Madara back had been tough work, but he'd managed it, somehow, even when the Jūbi had formed and Sasuke had fallen. Itachi trusted Naruto and knew that Naruto would pull through, but it hadn't completely faded his worry.

It didn't matter now though. Madara was sealed away forever, despite Itachi originally wanting to bring him back for interrogation. Madara had known a lot and could have put rest to more than one rumour or war waging in the world. Still, Itachi hadn't been able to hold back when Naruto's life had been in danger and the Totsuka no Tsurugi had ended Madara for good.

Itachi walked slowly to Naruto. He was exhausted of chakra and will to fight, but he knew that he wouldn't lose consciousness. Though he'd fought with his all and Susano-o worked off of his life force, Itachi still had enough power to remain awake and had to do so for multiple reasons now.

"Itachi!" a deep voice called, but Itachi ignored his father's words, checking that Naruto did indeed have a pulse and that his breathing was regular.

The sealing barrier Madara had created had been destroyed with the technique Naruto had used, but until now, both Senju and Uchiha had remained watching. They'd all understood that it was not their fight – or rather that they were powerless against this enemy. Only now were people beginning to come forward, Fugaku and the former Sandaime at the front, followed by Mikoto and Hatake Kakashi.

Itachi watched as Fugaku ordered some people to tend to Sasuke and smiled when they informed Fugaku that Sasuke was okay. He turned his attention back to Naruto and let his hand slip from his right eye, keeping it shut.

"You really do care for our Naruto," an elderly voice said and Itachi looked at the Sandaime, not bothering to move from his crouched position by Naruto's side.

"I care for everyone who came from Konohagakure," Itachi said quietly. "And I love Naruto," he added, almost too quietly to hear. The Sandaime did though, for he nodded and turned to his gathered clansmen.

Itachi looked up to the man he remembered as the Sandaime. Though he was older and time had not been kind, Sarutobi still carried his Kage air around him and Itachi knew he was about to finally listen and accept what Naruto had been telling him for years.

"Naruto was right when he said we cared too much to return to Konoha. I have been blinded for all these years in thinking that a title mattered, when it is the people who make Konoha what she is." He turned to face the Uchiha clan, words booming across the battleground. "We'll return to our camp for now and let these men recover. In three days we will return to the gates of Konoha and invite our brothers, your Uchiha clan, to join us once more."

Itachi could feel his father's anger and was surprised when Fugaku nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm not agreeing to anything more than a meeting," Fugaku said sternly, nodding to Mikoto as she moved to Itachi's side. "But we will be there."

Looping her arm around his shoulders, Mikoto helped Itachi stand. He was too tired to do anything else and understood that the clans needed time to wrap their heads around everything that had happened. It was also a sign of trust from the Senju; they understood that the Uchiha clan had suffered a terrible betrayal from Madara and were giving them time to regroup without feeling threatened.

The walk back to their clan grounds was quiet and sombre. Itachi's thoughts were with Naruto and while he knew Naruto was safe, he still couldn't help but worry. The three days they would be separated was going to feel like an eternity.

"You did well," Mikoto said gently into his ear. She was smiling, tears filling up her eyes.

"It was… Naruto…" Itachi said faintly, but Mikoto simply shushed him.

"It was the two of you together. Your job is done now and all you need to do is rest." Itachi nodded as they carried on walking, glad that his mother was supporting him and not his father.

Instead of the questions Itachi had been expecting, He was taken to the medical tents and set up in a comfortable bed. No one spoke to him, aside from medics when they absolutely had to, and Itachi didn't mind that. He wanted the peace and quiet it offered, knowing that he would have a lot to answer for when the storm broke.

It took two days, in the end, before Fugaku marched into his room, face stern and lips pressed tightly together. Itachi had been flicking through a book Naruto had given him long ago, and with his father's appearance, he tucked it under his pillow, hiding the title from his father. He didn't know how well Fugaku would react to Itachi reading a Sannin's first novel, after all.

"How are you feeling?" Fugaku started and Itachi raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Very well, all things considered. My chakra is still depleted, but that's to be expected." Itachi paused, wondering if it was too early to mention the breadth of his skills, but decided to say it anyway. "Susano-o protected me from physical attacks."

Fugaku looked at him sharply and nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you about your fight with Madara-sama." Fugaku winced at the honorific he automatically attached before continuing. "We are to meet with the Senju in the morning and I would like to understand more before we go."

"Madara was using the Akatsuki as much as he was using the Uchiha clan," Itachi began, seeing no point to wait for questions. He had nothing to hide or fear anymore and he wanted Fugaku to understand.

"I discovered his intentions when I was investigating the Akatsuki," Itachi said, narrowing his eyes as he tried to remember _how_he'd come across Madara's betrayal. It was hazy and such a long time ago. "And he approached me, recognising that I would do anything for peace."

Itachi smiled slightly and ignored his father's deep scowl. Fugaku was entitled to think what he wanted, but Itachi would always be on the side that brought peace.

"I worked with him for years in the Akatsuki. I helped him to collect the bijū even, though I searched for the one who would be able to stop the Jūbi as a side project." Itachi opened his mouth to continue, but Fugaku interrupted.

"And that is how you met Uzumaki Naruto?" he said, voice firm. Itachi shook his head though.

"I met Naruto a long time before I started looking for someone who would be able to control the Jūbi," he said and Fugaku looked down. "I never even considered that Naruto was the one, even though I knew he was supposed to be the Kyūbi's jinchūriki."

Feeling a little reckless, Itachi continued, "I suppose that's what happens when you're in love with someone. You simply want to protect them, even to the point of ignoring the obvious."

Fugaku's eyes snapped up and there was a hint of anger there, but not as much as Itachi had expected. He wondered if his mother had mentioned something or if Fugaku had come to the realisation that Itachi wouldn't be continuing the clan and marrying by himself.

"You're not the only person in the clan who longs for peace," Fugaku said unexpectedly. "We all do, but many have come to me to express how grateful they are that we are to speak with the Senju clan once more."

Itachi looked up in surprise and his father nodded.

"We all formed bonds with the Senju clan. I know some still keep up friendships and even my son was able to form a strong relationship with a member." Fugaku seemed to deflate before Itachi's eyes, shrinking from the great man he'd always been. "I blindly trusted Madara and never once questioned his judgement."

Itachi's eyes widened as his father looked at him, smiling widely.

"I'm proud of you, Itachi," he said and Itachi looked down. His father had never been a man to sing praises and while Itachi knew, deep down, his father loved him, he'd never shown his affections.

"We held a council meeting and I made a suggestion. It was accepted unanimously so now it's simply up to you." Fugaku smiled and Itachi knew what was coming.

"I'm stepping down as clan leader. We want you to take that position, though you will not need to take upon the regular duties that come with the title." At Itachi's questioning gaze, Fugaku continued. "Namely, you will not be required to marry and father children."

For a moment, Itachi sat there in silence. He inclined his head slightly, unable to fully commit to a nod and accept what he'd been given. Was he ready? Could he really lead the Uchiha into peace with the Senju? Itachi knew the answers and gave a faint smile, nodding fully.

"It would be an honour, though I'll need your counsel." Fugaku nodded and the nerves that had welled up in Itachi's stomach faded. He'd been training to be the clan head since his birth and knew what the task would entail, but actually being given the title was another matter entirely.

"Get some rest," Fugaku continued. "Sasuke's been asking for you. He's being discharged tomorrow so he'll be in bright and early. He's not fully recovered and will need a long while to recover fully, but he argued his way out of that hospital bed and they can't get him to stay put. "

Itachi nodded, understanding. He smiled as his father stood, making to leave.

"Thank you," he said quietly and Fugaku looked back.

"You don't need to thank any one Itachi," he replied. "We should all be thanking you. You and Naruto saved us all while we just stood there, not knowing anything or being able to do anything. We're even in negotiations with Senju once more and I can feel peace beginning to settle."

He paused, shaking his head. "You and Naruto truly are something else. You two will be great."

Fugaku left and Itachi sat there with a warm feeling in his chest, knowing that with Naruto by his side, greatness was within their reach.

**.**

Naruto sat cross legged in the centre of the Rikudō Sennin's circle. Only Kurama was present and he sighed, looking to the fox.

"Stop it," Kurama ordered, closing his eyes and crossing his forelegs. "I've already explained that the other bijū are merely resting. They've used up too much of their chakra and it'll be a while before they can recover, let alone appear here."

Naruto frowned.

"They are safe and sealed inside of you. I do not know if you will ever be able to use their power or even if this is a permanent solution, but the seal is strong and they will rest peacefully inside of you for many years." Kurama grinned, teeth white and glistening in the glow from tall lamps.

"I just thought I'd be able to talk to them and find out if they were happy." Naruto looked down at his hands, taking a deep breath and smiling at Kurama instead. "I'll keep them safe until they wake up. They all deserve their rest."

Kurama's laugh echoed through Naruto's body and he felt himself stir.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" he asked as he began to wake in the real world.

"I still have you to keep me company, though I will also sleep to regain my strength. I would like to see the opening of Konohagakure though, so sleep will need to wait for a few days." Kurama grinned again and Naruto was about to ask what he meant about Konoha when he felt a push, jolting his body upright and awake in the real world.

"Naruto!" a voice cried and Naruto peered up at Jiraiya as he leant over. "Tsunade will be here in a moment, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Ero-sennin," Naruto muttered, adjusting the pillows until he was comfortable. His chakra was at a ridiculous low and his body felt bruised all over, but other than that, he was fine.

"Bet you're glad I taught you about sealing," Jiraiya quipped, smiling widely. Naruto could tell that he hadn't left his side and had probably been worrying himself to death and his heart warmed.

"It did come in handy," Naruto replied. "Though I couldn't have done it without Kurama."

"Kurama?" Jiraiya asked, shooting a glance at Naruto's belly. "Is that the Kyūbi's name?"

Naruto nodded. "We managed to shift him into his rightful seal, the one on my belly, before this started. It was with Kurama's help that I was able to stop the formation of the Jūbi, and the help of the other bijū, Sasuke and Itachi."

Jiraiya rubbed a hand through Naruto's hair, standing as Tsunade entered.

"Everyone's grateful to you and your Itachi," he muttered. "Proud of you too. I think Sarutobi's looking to make you the next clan leader."

The idea wasn't as sickening as it had once been and Naruto shrugged.

"I just want to protect the people I love," he said and smiled at Tsunade came to his side. "If I can protect them all by being leader, then I'd gladly do it."

"Slow down kid," Tsunade said, checking on the few bandages Naruto wore. "You'd have to go through a hell of a lot of training to get up to scratch. I know you were never the bookish type, but there's a lot of reading to go with the job."

She continued to check him over and proclaimed him healed enough to be released.

"Sarutobi wants to speak with you," she said. "He's going to meet with the Uchiha clan in a little while and I believe he wants you to go with him. Kakashi's going too, as is Jiraiya." Tsunade shot a glare Jiraiya's way and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on then Naruto. Let's get you changed into proper clothes then you can see Itachi again." Jiraiya's words had an instant effect and Naruto cheered at the prospect of seeing Itachi for the first time since their battle.

"He's okay then?" Naruto asked as he slipped clean underwear on under the hospital gown and then wriggled into a new, orange and black jumpsuit.

"He was determined to make sure you were alive and alright before he was dragged away by his mother," Tsunade said, smiling fondly. She, like Jiraiya, had always approved of Naruto's relationship with Itachi. "Aside from chakra exhaustion, it didn't look as though anything was deadly wrong with him."

Naruto slipped his jacket on and looked at Tsunade. "You two were there?"

"We caught the end, really," Jiraiya said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Everyone who could get there was there."

They bid Tsunade a farewell and were directed to clan entrance. Sarutobi was there already, surrounded by a group of shinobi who would be accompanying them to meet with the Uchiha clan.

"Naruto," he greeted warmly and everyone turned to him, smiling widely. Sakura ran to his side and hugged him tightly while others – Kakashi and a few other high ranking shinobi – walked over, congratulating Naruto and thanking him.

They talked about the fight on the way to meet the Uchiha clan. Naruto explained about Kurama and how he spoken to the bijū themselves. He also talked about the Uchiha clan and how important they'd been, even touching upon his relationship with Itachi.

"I think everyone knows that they're the other half to our whole," he said to Kakashi, though everyone else was listening. "I know Itachi's certainly mine, but we need their support just as Uchiha need ours."

As they drew closer to Konoha, Sarutobi called Naruto up to the front, distancing them a little from the rest of the group so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"You care for the clan more than I realised," Sarutobi began, smiling at Naruto. "I began to think about this when you spoke to me of your relationship with Itachi."

Sarutobi paused, patting Naruto on the shoulder. "I want you to succeed me," he said, just as Jiraiya had predicted. "It'll take time to train up to take on the roll and all it entails, but I want you to lead the Senju."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat and he let out an involuntary noise. He looked at Sarutobi in surprise, the shock melting off at the trust and belief showing on the old man's face. He had such faith in Naruto that Naruto couldn't help but nod, allowing Sarutobi's wishes to be entrusted to him. As a clan leader, he would have the power to watch over the people he cared for and be able to protect them. He would be able to continue the hard work of his parents and show Uchiha and Senju that it was okay to forge relationships together.

"You could become the Godaime Hokage one day then," Sarutobi said with a chuckle, leaving Naruto standing at the dropped bomb as he cleared the trees. He hadn't even thought about Konoha, but he supposed that Sarutobi was right.

Kakashi clasped his shoulder and he smiled at his team leader, walking in step with him. They passed through the last row of trees and Naruto frowned at the amount of damage his battle with Madara and the Jūbi had done. It would be a while before anything new grew, but it had at least been cleared of the wreck the Gedō Mazō had been reduced to.

Sarutobi led them to the gates of Konoha, where a group of dark haired men stood. At Sarutobi's look, Naruto came to stand beside the old man, the rest of the group standing beside them.

Looking over the group, Naruto smiled as his eyes met Itachi's. He raised an eyebrow and looked Itachi up and down, noticing that he was wearing a long cloak with an Uchiha insignia over the breast.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, head of the Uchiha clan," Itachi said, sending a small smirk Naruto's way. Naruto rolled his eyes, trying to think of new phrases he could use to wind Itachi up in bed. "With us is my brother Sasuke, my father and former clan leader Fugaku, as well as council members Yakumi and Kagami."

Sarutobi looked past Naruto and smiled to the elderly man at the back.

"It's been a long time Kagami," he said and the man nodded in reply.

"I thought I'd be dead before this day," Kagami replied, wrinkled face beaming.

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, current leader of the Senju clan. With me is Uzumaki Naruto, heir to my titles, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Shiranui Genma and Namiashi Raidō." He bowed his head. "It is good to be working with you again."

Though he knew why they had chosen to meet outside of Konoha (neutral ground, where they had decided to reunite and where an epic battle had occurred only a few days ago), Naruto wondered if it really was the best place. They weren't going into deep details about what an alliance would mean, simply skimming the surface to find out what the other clan wanted and getting to know each other after such a long separation. Even so, Naruto felt that it was a strange place to hold talks and wondered if Sarutobi had picked the place just to because it was easier for him to stand than have to sit and get back up.

(He _was_an old man, after all. Naruto had seen the slight wince Sarutobi gave whenever he had to stand and couldn't really blame him. It's just standing up was so uncomfortable and felt a little awkward for now.)

Though, Naruto thought, perhaps it was also the beginning of trust. If anyone should attack, standing was the best option to get away from the situation. No one was forced to sit down and so they could relax and be less guarded.

Naruto shifted where he stood, looking past Itachi and Fugaku to smile at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back with a frown, as if he thought Naruto was an idiot, but gave a slight smile and nod of thanks a moment later.

"He's kind of hot," Sakura whispered into his ear and Naruto half-turned, eyes narrowed.

"Of course Itachi's hot," he hissed in reply. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I meant Sasuke-kun," she hissed back, poking Naruto's arm sharply. "I wouldn't dare lay a hand on your darling Itachi. I do have some self-preservation."

Naruto laughed and conversation stalled as everyone turned to look at him. Sakura flushed red, but Naruto continued laughing, shaking his head as he stopped.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologised. "I couldn't help myself."

While Itachi was smiling, Sarutobi and Fugaku wore slightly disapproving looks for being interrupted. Naruto shrugged their looks off, smiling secretly to Sakura as she poked his arm again.

A small break was called for and Naruto navigated to Itachi's side at once, the pair slipping away from the group slightly. They were by Konoha's wall and Naruto remembered something that Kurama had said.

He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to fall through layers of his mind before he stood next to Kurama. They were back at the Rikudō Sennin's circle and Kurama looked down at him.

"You surely don't need me to tell you what to do now?" he asked and Naruto shook his head, grinning.

"I just wanted to thank you," he said. "In case I don't get a chance before you rest."

Kurama gave a soft laugh, closing his eyes. "Thank me by surviving until I wake up," he said. "And maybe I'll consider liking you for real."

Naruto smiled as he opened his eyes, linking his hand with Itachi's and placing his free palm on the gates barring Konoha.

"You ready for this?" he asked softly and felt Itachi squeeze his hand tightly.

Despite the fact they still had loose ends to tie up and still had potential enemies – the Akatsuki only being one of many – Naruto knew this was right.

"I'm ready if you are," Itachi replied, voice low.

This time, as Naruto pushed the gate, the seal fell like silk from a table and he smiled standing with Itachi before the open gates of Konohagakure, before their true home.

**.**

**Notes:**

And there we go! All finished :) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I do appreciate the feedback if you have any. (and seriously, have you seen how big and blue the review button is now! Gave me a bit of a shock when I first saw it haha)

Have a great weekend!


End file.
